


Сандаловый Пепел

by Lenap



Series: Пепел [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: +иллюстрации, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Dark Magic, Developing Relationship, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Magical Rituals, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Top Sherlock, magical AU!, АУ, Магический реализм, Русский, Слеш, кейс фик, магическая реальность, магические артефакты, магические ритуалы, магическое ау, магия, медленное развитие отношений, пре-слеш, только топ!Шерлок, топ!Шерлок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenap/pseuds/Lenap
Summary: Вторая часть серии "Пепел", в которой Шерлок и Джон продолжают работать и жить вместе, становясь все ближе друг другу.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: !магическое АУ!, возможен ООС персонажей  
> \+ небольшое уточнение - Гарри Ватсон младше Джона, тут я отошла от канона.
> 
> От автора:  
> Это вторая и уже полностью законченная часть (и я потратила на ее написание больше года) из трех запланированных. В ней 25 глав и еще короткий бонус.  
> Как обычно, рекомендую ознакомиться с кратким описанием вселенной, возможно, даже перечитать первую часть, чтобы освежить в памяти те события. Кому интересно и кто пропустил - есть еще сайдстори от лица Шерлока, которая как раз случилась перед началом этой части.
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются))) Для меня самое сложное - это выписывать развитие отношений, чтобы они не были слишком стремительными или слишком медленными, чтобы они были логичными и прочее, поэтому я всегда переживаю по этому поводу (из серии - а не поспешила ли я тут? и т.п.)
> 
>  
> 
> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Ошибки все мои! Жду отпуска беты, чтобы причесать и довести текст до ума.
> 
> Я даже сделала оформление для глав и несколько новых иллюстраций.
> 
>  
> 
> Приятного чтения!

 

Сандаловый пепел, сандаловый пепел,  
Летит и не тает,  
Мир заметает, боль и радость обращает в пепел.  
Нас, живых и горячих,  
Кто поет, и кто плачет,  
Кто черен, кто бел,  
Кто зол и кто светел -  
Всех однажды заметает пепел.

  
Ирина Богушевская, песня «Сандаловый пепел»

 

 

 

Пригород Лондона в предрассветной дымке казался Джону чем-то зыбким и ненастоящим. По земле, устланной ковром из опавших игл и листьев, стелился сизый туман, и ему оставалось лишь зябко кутаться в легкую куртку и жалеть, что он не оделся теплее и что в очередной раз забыл положить в армейский рюкзак запасной свитер.

Разлитая в воздухе магия тягучим потоком растекалась во все стороны, даря ощущение покоя и умиротворения. Он и забыл, каково это - постоянно не лавировать между улицами, избегая или проходя сквозь Вихри, по привычке отмахиваться от чужой остаточной магии, пересекая улицы, и ловить отголоски чужих заклинаний. Джон уже успел привыкнуть к постоянной суете и шуму, словно и не покидал лондонских улиц ради выжженного солнцем Афганистана. Поэтому сейчас внезапная тишина немного нервировала его, что, впрочем, длилось недолго.

Для столь раннего и неприветливого утра пригородная станция неожиданно стала весьма оживленной. То тут, то там слышался детский смех, или окрик, тут же сменяющийся недолгим гулким затишьем. Джон привычно влился в разношерстный людской поток, выискивая глазами знакомые лица и подзывая к себе детей.

Вот уже две недели все его свободное время было занято не только одним конкретным темным магом и их совместными делами. Несмотря на лицензию, без нового Баланса он сильно рисковал, применяя любое даже самое простое бытовое заклинание, и его случай был настолько уникальным, что он и не знал, к кому обратиться за помощью. Прожив так около месяца, он уже всерьез начал рассматривать варианты вечерних школ, и когда Шерлок предложил воспользоваться услугами одного его знакомого, Джон даже раздумывать не стал. И он и представить себе не мог, что его согласие в итоге обернется поездками в пригород и общением с юными магами и ведьмами.

В те дни, что Джон мог посвятить обучению, каждое утро он невольно становился во главе небольшой процессии, и вереница детей выстраивалась за ним, чтобы неспешно дойти до ворот храма. Сегодня его, как и других учеников ждал, новый учебный день вместе.

Через какое-то время из тумана ожидаемо вынырнула кладка камней. Старая мощеная дорога вела вниз и вверх по склону, но ему, как многим другим, предстоял утомительный подъем наверх. Он задрал голову и всмотрелся в вершину холма. Там замер нечеткий силуэт здания, которое было ему уже хорошо знакомо. Покрытые черепицей крыши, нависавшие друг над другом балки, украшенные затейливой резьбой, и маленькие окна – еще один из десятка других храмов, что распахивали свои двери для верующих и ищущих Знаний.

Джон приветливо помахал смотрителю, когда проходил мимо его домика, и заторопился к воротам. Дождавшись опаздывающих, он еще несколько минут потратил на то, чтобы убедиться, что никто не был забыт, и закрыл тяжелые створки, отсекая весь остальной мир до вечера.

Уверенно пройдя по внутреннему двору, он шагнул вперед в темный проем. В помещении царил полумрак, пахло свечами, старым деревом, пылью и благовониями. Ориентируясь в темноте по звукам и полагаясь больше на свои ощущения, чем на зрение, Джон обошел весь первый этаж, привыкая к здешней магии. Насколько первозданной была магия, наполняющая собой даже воздух в этих местах, настолько же она была чужеродной и неприветливой и для юных учеников, еще мало понимающих саму суть происходящего с ними, и для него, имеющего за плечами опыт прожитых лет.

Еще при первом посещении его немало удивил тот факт, что храм не располагался на Источнике, что было бы логичным и закономерным. И что удивительно, Источника не было даже где-то поблизости. Но, несмотря на это, каждый камень, каждое дерево на холме светилось сильнейшей первозданной магией. Он мог бы часами просто сидеть и наблюдать за замысловатыми завихрениями и переливами, пока живой светящийся поток протекал мимо и через него.

Здешняя магия его завораживала, навевая смутные ассоциации с чем-то очень древним. И на ум приходило лишь одно логичное объяснение – артефакт божественного происхождения (1). Джон попробовал расспросить об этом Холмса, но тот в его обычной манере лишь протянул свое фирменное «скучно», и больше они к этой теме не возвращались. Чужое равнодушие приносило слабое утешение, хотя Шерлок и не выказывал беспокойства то, что было хорошо для темного мага, не означало этого же для всех остальных.

Еле слышимые детские голоса сливались в монотонный гул, напоминая заунывную молитву, и он подавил ребяческое желание выкрикнуть что-нибудь, чтобы хоть на мгновение избавиться от этого впечатления. Сегодня слабо светящиеся нити заклинаний провели его по коридору к просторной плохо освещенной комнате, в которой им предстояло провести весь день с одним единственным перерывом на обед.

Джон прекрасно помнил свое обучение в детстве, и первые уроки, и первые самостоятельные шаги в познании своих возможностей. Это были светлые воспоминания, ничего общего не имеющие с нынешней удручающей обстановкой уныния и страха.

Местный наставник не отличался терпением или хоть какими-то способностями к обучению. Складывалось впечатление, что он отбывал малоприятную повинность и даже не пытался скрывать свое недовольство. Традиционная кэса (2) на высокой худой фигуре смотрелась несколько нелепо, а ее практичный коричневый цвет придавал чужому, хоть и довольно привлекательному, лицу нездоровый мучнистый оттенок. Этот факт в сочетании с вечно недовольной гримасой не прибавлял наставнику популярности в глазах детей, которые со свойственной их возрасту непосредственностью тянулись к единственному взрослому, который им был близок и понятен в этом странном и, несомненно, пугающем их месте. С одной стороны, это Джону льстило, а с другой только добавляло хлопот.

Стоило ему занять место в дальнем и самом темном углу, как к нему тут же подсел щуплый мальчишка, тот самый загадочный знакомый Холмса, который пришел встретить его у станции и молча провести в тогда еще совершенно незнакомый храм. Что же, и тут темный маг смог его удивить.

– Джон, – его неуверенно дернули за рукав.

– Да, Патрик?

Паренек сильно волновался, карие глаза настороженно быстро оглядели все вокруг, прежде чем тот решился наклониться к нему поближе.

– У меня совсем не получается вторая стадия (3)…

– Совсем-совсем?

– Ага.

Чем помочь своему юному собеседнику, Джон представлял очень смутно, и он мог опираться лишь на свой детский опыт. Даже сейчас для него все было иначе, и нужные стадии медитации он практически не ощущал – те сливались для него в единый миг. Достаточно было просто потянуться к светящемуся пульсирующему потоку, и он точно знал, что не возьмет больше, чем сможет использовать.

Джон огляделся, невольно почувствовав на себе жадные любопытные взгляды. Здесь были дети самых разных возрастов, даже те, кто должны были уже обучаться в школах, но для которых в силу жизненных обстоятельств единственной альтернативой оставалось только храмовое обучение, к тому же, не всегда самое удачное, чему он стал невольным свидетелем.

Ему даже не нужно было закрывать глаза, чтобы на мысленной карте среди всего переплетения заклинаний и пульсации магии, с легкостью рассмотреть светящиеся островки чужих еще слабо сформировавшихся аур. Кто-то светился ярче, кто-то слабее, и практически не было цветных всполохов, которые должны были появиться намного позже по мере взросления и вхождения во взрослую жизнь.

– И у многих с этим проблемы?

– У всех.

Что было неудивительно, учитывая особенности здешней магии, к которой и ему понадобилось время, чтобы приспособиться. К тому же, в храмах обычно и не было специальных помещений, какие были в школах. Как не было специальных учебников и книг, ничего из того, что помогло бы этим детям научиться. Джон даже не был уверен, что половина из них прошла хотя бы Первую регистрацию.

– Тогда мы что-нибудь придумаем.

– Спасибо, Джон.

Патрик наклонился еще ближе, будто собирался поделиться важным секретом. И судя по его следующим словам, для него так оно и было:

– Я знаю, что вы остаетесь здесь только ради нас.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Вы уже давно получили то, зачем сюда пришли. Но все еще остаетесь, хотя мистер Холмс не ведет здесь никакого расследования.

Даже несмотря на здешний древний и загадочный артефакт, он нашел свой Баланс поразительно быстро, хватило нескольких дней медитации и пары упражнений. И теперь он больше не рисковал навредить себе или окружающим, пропуская через себя светящийся поток магии.

Джон сглотнул, ему и возразить-то было нечего. Он думал, что хорошо притворялся, но дети улиц всегда были намного сообразительнее и внимательнее, чем положено им по возрасту. И если такие ребята, как Патрик, входили в ту самую Армию Беспризорников Холмса, о которой он до этого момента имел лишь слабое представление, то понятно, почему Шерлок, хотя и скупо, но всегда хвалил своих маленьких информаторов.

– Вы не обязаны этого делать.

– Я никому и ничего не обязан. Только... – Джон замолк. Он хотел сказать, что единственным, кому он был чем-то обязан, был Холмс, точнее, теперь уже оба Холмса, но оборвал себя, так и не договорив. Он впервые сам перед собой в этом признался. Мысль отрезвляла в своей простоте, ведь теперь он действительно был обязан темному магу и Некроманту. Но то, что он искренне хотел помочь этим детям, к этому никак не относилось.

– Наш общий знакомый здесь не при чем, – Джон многозначительно пошевелил бровями, пытаясь разрядить серьезность разговора.

Неожиданно по помещению пробежалось робкое перешептывание. Влетев в класс, наставник первым делом обвел всех недовольным взглядом, лишь ненадолго задержавшись на Джоне.

– Тишина! – после резкого окрика все тут же привычно затихли.

– Мы все очень уважаем мистера Холмса, – заговорщицким шепотом сообщили ему, прежде чем им пришлось вернуть внимание к наставнику, чье выражение лица так и не изменилось и все так же кривилось от недовольства.

 

 

(1) Божественный артефакт – предмет, созданный магами Древности и обладающий уникальной и огромной магической силой, сравнимой в своей мощи с Источником. Например, Сфера уязвимости – божественный артефакт, который при активации лишает возможности использовать магию полностью или частично в зависимости от силы и умений конкретного мага;

(2) Кэса — традиционная одежда буддийских монахов и индуистских санньяси. Этим термином, как правило, называется одежда коричневого или шафранового цвета; в санскрите и пали есть слово cīvara, которым обозначается подобная одежда независимо от цвета. Детали кэса, которая, согласно преданию, является набором предметов одежды Будды, могут несколько отличаться в зависимости от конкретной школы буддизма, но в ней всегда присутствует три одеяния: антарваса (нижняя одежда, аналог белья), уттарасанга (верхняя одежда) и самгхати (дополнительная накидка-мантия);

(3) Медитация для поиска и обретения Баланса сводится к трем традиционным стадиям, прохождение через которые позволяет «настроить» организм на восприятие потока магии. По мере взросления и в силу привычки, обращение к Балансу происходит автоматически, на подсознательном уровне. Так как Баланс – это, по сути, гармония организма человека и магии, а значит оптимальная и наилучшая форма взаимодействия между ними, то это идеальное взаимодействие закрепляется в подсознании на всю жизнь.  
Если очень просто объяснять стадии медитации, то это будет выглядеть так: 1 стадия – расслабление и очищение сознания, 2 – настраивание на потоки магии, 3 – непосредственное нахождение или обращение к Балансу.  
В тексте дети столкнулись с проблемой на второй стадии в силу особенности местной магии. Она оказалась очень сложна для их восприятия.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я решила, что обновления будут раз в неделю ближе к концу, ориентировочно по четвергам
> 
> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Как обычно, рекомендую ознакомиться с кратким описанием вселенной, возможно, даже перечитать первую часть, чтобы освежить в памяти те события. Кому интересно и кто пропустил - есть еще сайдстори от лица Шерлока, которая как раз случилась перед началом этой части.
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются)))  
> Мне важно знать ваше мнение))
> 
> Приятного чтения!  
> (p.s.: скоро будет готова новая иллюстрация с мальчиками)))) ... хотя... скорее не иллюстрация, а больше обложка)

 

 

Листовка, которую ему поспешно впихнули в руки, не вызвала у него никакого интереса ровно до тех пор, пока он не попробовал ее скомкать, чтобы выбросить в ближайшее мусорное ведро. Черная бумага с незамысловатым текстом упрямо продолжала распрямляться, сколько бы он ее не сжимал. Единственной яркой кляксой на ней был странный желтый знак, показавшийся ему смутно знакомым.

Джон не раз сталкивался с рекламными уловками подобного типа, но впервые на его памяти обычный черный прямоугольник бумаги ему не захотелось выкинуть, не прочитав, что же именно ему предлагали на этот раз.

Он бегло пробежался по нескольким строчкам, напечатанным разборчивым шрифтом. Обычная религиозная чушь, рассчитанная на отчаявшихся и обездоленных, сулившая спасение и лучшую жизнь. Ни новых откровений, ни новых обещаний – просто очередной культ, один из многих, что в одночасье появлялись и потом бесследно исчезали, освобождая место новым идеалам и новым последователям.

Джон скинул секундное оцепенение и поспешно сунул листовку в карман куртки, передумав выбрасывать. Влившись в толпу спешащих по своим делам людей, он на мгновенье почувствовал себя потерянным. Серое небо над головой, серые дома, серые лица с печатью безысходности. Неудивительно, что именно в таких неблагополучных районах было большего всего разных культов и сект – люди всегда искали и находили способы скрыться от реальности.

До встречи с новым Инспектором, которого ему назначило Министерство, ему нужно было еще заглянуть к бывшему куратору за результатами последних тестов и финальным заключением. Последняя формальность, после которой он надеялся как можно реже вспоминать о своей жизни до Холмса, как бы ни цинично и банально это звучало. Невольное возвращение на знакомые унылые улицы навевало не только непрошеные воспоминания. Вдыхая сырой воздух, наполненный шумом городских улиц и странными выкриками, он с удивлением прислушался к доносящимся до него со всех сторон словам:

Вы верите в Богов?

Зачем мы здесь?

Боги давно оставили нас.

Куда мы идем?

Его появление предначертано.

Его бесцеремонно схватили за руку, сбив с шага. Цепкие длинные пальцы принадлежали странному типу в потрепанной одежде и с мутным взором человека, давно злоупотребляющего опиумом и эликсирами. Чужая слабосветящаяся аура была запачкана черными уродливыми кляксами. Словно трупные пятна, первое, что пришло ему на ум, пока Джон с удивлением смотрел на этого случайного прохожего, и он едва сумел подавить желание брезгливо передернуть плечами, когда ему горячо зашептали прямо в лицо, словно делились откровением:

– Боги оставили нас. Все, кроме одного.

Решив не вступать в полемику, Джон попробовал вернуть себе свою же руку, но освободить так ловко захваченный рукав оказалось не так-то просто. Неожиданно прямо перед его глазами затрясли знакомыми черными листовками, пока те не рассыпались вокруг них траурным веером.

– Он придет! Мессия придет! И укажет нам путь.

Джон по опыту знал, что одержимых в независимости от характера одержимости можно было эффективно и быстро успокоить простым заклинанием отведения глаз. Сколько он себя помнил, это была действенная, хотя и кратковременная мера. К его удивлению, ожидаемой реакции он не получил, впрочем, «отведение» все же возымело эффект. Странный тип закатил глаза и мелко затрясся, ослабляя хватку.

– Свет! Свет! Этот свет!

На них уже начали обращать внимание, и Джону не оставалось ничего другого, как с силой вырваться и поспешить скрыться за ближайшим поворотом, надеясь, что его не станут преследовать. Он быстро огляделся по сторонам, теперь ему предстояло сделать крюк, чтобы попасть к бывшему куратору, но это было лучше, чем снова столкнуться с неожиданным препятствием. 

Шагая мимо грязных витрин и обшарпанных стен, он теперь везде начал замечать незамысловатые знаки, разбавляющие своим жизнерадостным желтым цветом серые стены домов и заборов. На этих улицах он видел себя прежнего, заброшенного и потерянного, чего-то ищущего без возможности найти. Ему, в отличие от многих, повезло вырваться из тех монотонных будней, и теперь вокруг, разветвляясь и клубясь, струился светящийся поток; теперь он мог его не только отчетливо видеть, но и прикоснуться. Джон купался в нем, словно впервые наслаждаясь его невидимым прикосновением к лицу и рукам, не скрытым слоями одежды. 

Его не прельщало опоздать на встречу с его временным, а в перспективе и постоянным Инспектором. Джон до последнего надеялся, что им станет Лестрейд. Каково же было его удивление, когда он узнал, что Инспектор имел всего одного-единственного подопечного в лице темного мага Шерлока Холмса, и на самом деле, служил агентом в самом престижном оперативном подразделении УМБ (1) - в ОМА (2). И он с трудом мог представить себе, каким же образом оперативнику навязали еще и должностные обязанности Инспектора, но ему, Джону Ватсону, точно не светило такого же особого отношения. Конечно же, у него ведь не было старшего брата Некроманта, который не только обладал влиянием и властью, но и который явно был сильным практиком. Его ближайшей родней была только сестра, злоупотребляющая живительными напитками (3), и которая даже в лучшие свои годы была довольно посредственной ведьмой. Ни о каком влиянии или связях тут и речи быть не могло.

На его сетования об Инспекторе Холмс лишь неопределенно мотнул головой и изрек загадочное: «Это не имеет значения». После чего разговор был исчерпан сам собой, и Джон вернулся к просмотру многочисленных документов, что он уже собрал, сверяя их с необходимым списком. 

Путь к полноценной жизни в магическом обществе для него был завален поразительным количеством форм и бланков. И это не считая писем, приходящих практически каждый день из всевозможных ведомств и управлений, не помогла даже протекция Холмса-старшего. Джон едва не потерял во всем этом многообразии справок и бумаг долгожданное письмо с приглашением на собеседование к его потенциальному Инспектору.

Теперь, забрав последние необходимые бумаги от бывшего куратора и отыскав в сложном переплетении улиц нужный дом, Джон с легким предвкушением представился милой девушке на ресепшене и сел ждать в небольшом уютном зале, пока его проводят в нужный кабинет.

Инспектор Диммок производил впечатление способного мага, который, несмотря на очевидную молодость, внушал доверие. Приятное лицо и приятные же манеры невольно располагали, и его аура, светло-бежевая с зелеными вкраплениями, понравилась Джону сразу же.

Светлый кабинет с большим окном, полки с аккуратно расставленными книгами, небольшой рабочий стол и два кресла для посетителей – все это Джон обвел внимательным пытливым взглядом, прежде чем взглянуть на это место под другим углом. Переплетение нанесенных на стены рун и стандартных заклинаний ничем не отличалось от множества таких же одобренных Министерством для небольших практик вне его ведомств. Самым интересным, пожалуй, был витиеватый рисунок под ногами у порога, который однозначно не мог быть сделан посредственным магом. 

Теперь он никогда не упускал возможности увидеть больше, хотя, чтобы делать правильные выводы, у него было еще слишком мало практики. Но даже то, чему он успел научиться у Холмса, говорило ему, что его потенциальный Инспектор был аккуратным, осторожным и довольно тщеславным магом со средними способностями и большими амбициями.

После коротко приветствия и предложения присесть в довольно удобное кресло между ними повисла неловкая пауза. 

– Мистер Ватсон, - молодой Инспектор немного нервно листал его личное дело, то и дело неуверенно поправляя галстук. Почему-то тот решил не использовать его класс в обращении, чем немного сразу же насторожил Джона. – Вашим партнером является темный маг Шерлок Холмс, все верно?

– Да. 

– Местом проживания вы указали Бейкер-стрит. То есть вы и работаете, и живете вместе, верно?

– Да. Это будет проблемой? – Джон пока искренне не понимал, к чему были все эти вопросы.

– Не то чтобы это было проблемой. Но буду с вами откровенен. Холмс просто невыносим. 

Ах, это. Значит, молодой Инспектор или был о нем наслышан, или сам сталкивался с Шерлоком. И Джон уже слышал подобные слова в разных интерпретациях и не единожды. Джон мог признаться хотя бы самому себе, что с его стороны наивно было надеяться на что-то иное, основываясь лишь на красивом плетении рун.

– Не хотел бы я быть даже его временным или замещающим Инспектором и терпеть дотошное копание у себя в мозгах, как и не хотел бы иметь с ним хоть каких-то дел. Но так как вы его партнер, нам всем придется найти компромисс. Понимаете, к чему я веду?

– Кажется, да, – с недоумением рассматривая сидящего перед ним и нервничающего молодого мага, Джон пытался понять, как же тот хотел двигаться по карьерной лестнице вверх, когда так боялся быть чуточку более гибким, мыслить шире задаваемых общественным мнением рамок и видеть дальше навязываемых этим же обществом стереотипов. 

Конечно, Шерлок Холмс пугал, как пугало все неизвестное или как тот, кто может заглянуть вам в душу и узнать про вас абсолютно все, даже самые сокровенные мысли. Он и сам при первой встрече чуть было не струсил. Джон предполагал, что именно такое впечатление Шерлок и производил на других. И видимо именно поэтому с ним старались не связываться – и дело было не только в его бестактности и игнорировании привычных социальных норм, или в существующем в магическом обществе предубеждении против Темных магов. Это все было верным. 

Просто Холмс, как никто другой, забирал абсолютно все внимание себе, вне зависимости от того, хотели вы этого или нет. Он просто заполнял собой все окружающее пространство и притягивал взгляды. Препарируя и раскладывая по полочкам малейшие даже самые незначительные детали чужих жизней и поступков, не глядя, указывая на чужие ошибки, и сопровождая все это нелестными замечаниями и высказываниями, Холмс точно никогда не заботился о мнении окружающих. Живой пытливый ум, неоспоримый талант и нежелание подстраиваться под какие-либо нормы поведения делали его практически невыносимым в общении. Что, впрочем, не мешало Джону не только уживаться с ним, но даже наслаждаться их странным партнерством. 

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, впуская знакомую фигуру в темном пальто. Чужое неожиданное и довольно эффектное появление запустило пульсирующую волну по рунам; магия вокруг задрожала, натягивая сдерживающие ее оковы заклинания, и тревожно замерла. Что же, чего-то подобного Джон подсознательно все это время и ждал, поэтому даже не удивился.

– Вы уже договорились? Вижу, что еще нет. Джон, поторопись, у нас новое дело.

 

(1) Аббревиатура для Управления Магической Безопасностью;

(2) Разговорная аббревиатура для Отдела по борьбе с магическими преступлениями и незаконному обороту Магических артефактов;

(3) Живительный напиток – слабая концентрация эликсира жизни; один из ингредиентов для многих зелий, а также для разного рода алкоголя. Может употребляться в чистом виде, вызывает привыкание, как и любой другой эликсир.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всех с первым днем лета))! Он выпал на четверг, а значит, и на up-date)))
> 
>  
> 
> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии и замечания всегда приветствуются. Мы Onixsan будем за это весьма признательны))
> 
> А еще у меня готова обложка, и я долго думала, куда ее вставить. Логичнее, что в первую главу, но может вообще для артов сделать отдельный пост? А пока я вложу ее в эту главу))

 

 

 

Из окна кэба Джон наблюдал за Лондоном. Город пестрел разномастными домами, оградами и вывесками. В переплетениях улиц иногда попадались зеленые островки аллей, и изредка можно было увидеть чьи-то разбитые прямо за изгородями сады, и ничто так не радовало глаз, как мелькание зелени среди серого бетона или красной кирпичной кладки.

Проносящиеся мимо улицы незаметно стали шире и оживленнее, а привычное смешение архитектурных стилей сменилось на высокие офисные здания, в чьих стеклянных боках отражалось переменчивое небо, меняя настроение целых кварталов в зависимости от погоды. Все тут имело оборотную сторону. Как редкие солнечные лучи, попадая в зеркальную ловушку, могли раскрасить яркими всполохами весь проспект, так и тяжелые темные тучи, отражаясь в многочисленных стеклах, удваивали свое гнетущее присутствие. 

Джон не был уверен, что он когда-либо бывал в этой части Лондона намеренно, а не мимоходом. У него, как у Целителя попросту не было для этого причин. Ему были без надобности, да что скрывать, и не по карману предлагаемые услуги здешних магов и ведьм. Теперь, когда причина у него все же появилась, он не мог сказать, что был рад подвернувшейся перспективе пройтись по строгим скучным улицам такого делового Лондона.

Спешащие по своим делам люди вызывали у него легкое раздражение вперемешку с любопытством. Он давно не видел такого скопления самых разных аур, остаточных заклинаний и отголосков. Каких-то две недели медитации в тишине и покое, и ему уже становилось не по себе от этого хаотичного мельтешения. Это немного расстраивало и настораживало - ему бы не хотелось отвыкать от жизни в шумном Лондоне.

Джон отвернулся от окна, решив все же передохнуть от внешней суеты. Он и не заметил, когда Холмс успел придвинуться настолько близко, что теперь их плечи соприкасались каждый раз, как кэб поворачивал или притормаживал. Зато теперь у него была возможность с близкого расстояния рассмотреть длинные темные ресницы, высокие скулы и чувственный рот, наполовину скрытый темно-синим шарфом, в который Холмс зарылся, склонив голову к телефону. Длинные пальцы невесомо порхали по гладкому дисплею, и Джон, в который раз, с легкой завистью поразился чужому умению настолько ловко управляться с тонким бездушным пластиком. Его телефон, передаренный Гарри, до сих пор доставлял ему массу неудобств, и он давно подумывал вернуться к простой кнопочной модели.

Заметив его внимание, Шерлок лишь на мгновение отвлекся от мелькающих на экране картинок, но перехваченного взгляда Джону было достаточно, чтобы задать давно терзающий его вопрос:

– Что у нас за дело?

– … Не сомневаюсь, что что-то очень скучное, но я не мог отказаться, – вздохнул Холмс, очевидно недовольный предстоящей им работой. 

Джон в целом был не против чужого зачастую бестактного вмешательства в свои дела – темный маг как никто другой умел разбавлять серые скучные будни, к тому же заключенный контракт ко многому их обязывал. Хотя он точно не имел бы никаких возражений против того, чтобы закончить разговор с Диммоком не поспешным скомканным прощанием, а хоть какой договоренностью. В итоге, появление Холмса ознаменовало не только новое дело, но и возможные проблемы Джона с его новым Инспектором в обозримом будущем. Хотя, как он сильно подозревал, их в любом случае ждало отсутствие взаимопонимания. И дело было не только в Шерлоке Холмсе, хотя по большей части именно в нем. Для себя Джон пока решил плыть по течению и посмотреть, куда оно его вынесет.

– Не мог отказаться почему?

– Со мной сегодня связался мой бывший однокурсник и попросил о помощи.

Темный маг не любил вдаваться в скучные для него и так необходимые всем остальным подробности ровно до тех пор, пока он не мог покрасоваться стройной цепочкой собственных выводов и умозаключений. Как уже успел понять Джон, перед благодарной публикой, обычно в его же лице, Холмс мог говорить, не прерываясь, часами. Сейчас же пришлось довольствоваться скупым пояснением, которое лишь подогрело его любопытство. 

Конечно же, Джону было интересно, что представлял собой этот бывший однокурсник Холмса. Человек, который знал того еще юным и без сомнения многообещающим магом. Джон бы точно не отказался узнать, увлекался ли он темной магией уже тогда, был ли таким же холодным и отстраненным, или таким же закрытым и одиноким.

– Шерлок, куда… 

– Мы на месте.

Стоило им выйти из притормозившего у тротуара кэба, и ответ сам предстал перед ним в виде очередного современного здания со светлым просторным фойе и серьезной охраной на входе. Огромную надпись из золотых литых букв не заметил бы только слепой. 

Биржа Артефактов. 

Джон потрясенно огляделся. Он, следуя стереотипам, представлял себе что-то мрачное и тихое. Парадную мраморную лестницу, лабиринты глухих темным коридоров с дубовыми дверями и именными табличками. Тускло светящиеся хрустальные лампы и темные ковровые дорожки, заглушающие шаги редких посетителей. Ему виделись замысловатое переплетение рун и охранных чар, древние Стражи и сложнейшие барьеры.

В действительности головной офис одного из самых влиятельных институтов после Министерства Магии поражал современным лаконичным интерьером. Мраморная лестница тут все же имелась, только вместо резных колонн ее обрамляли удобные лифты из стекла и металла. Несомненно, где-то под ними должно было быть огромное хранилище с мощнейшими охранными и заглушающими заклинаниями, потому что он практически ничего не ощущал: ни давления, ни покалывания – ничего из того, что было ожидаемо, когда дело имеешь с самыми разными артефактами. Но он допускал возможность, что и тут его стереотипные ожидания могли не оправдаться.

Чувствуя себя в какой-то степени обманутым, Джон заторопился за Холмсом, который уже успел зайти в стеклянную капсулу лифта и теперь хмуро смотрел на него.

– Ты выглядишь расстроенным. Почему?

Джон растерянно провел рукой по волосам и вздохнул. Он не знал, как объяснить искренне недоумевающему темному магу, что его расстроил такой пустяк, как неоправданные ожидания. Это было глупо, и он прекрасно был осведомлен, многократно и в подробностях, насколько Холмс не терпел чужой глупости.

– Мне здесь не нравится, – и это было абсолютной правдой. Возможно, такое впечатление у посетителей создавалось специально, но в этом царстве хрома, мрамора и современных технологий ему практически неоткуда было черпать магию. Джон невольно передернул плечами, пытаясь избавиться от фантомного зуда под кожей.

Лифт, наконец, выпустил их на нужном этаже, и он, покорно, последовал за задумавшимся Холмсом. Светлые стены просторного коридора украшали редкие картины, на которых, приглядевшись, Джон с удивлением узнавал артефакты из знаменитой Королевской коллекции. Ему бы точно не помешала парочка или хотя бы один в личное пользование на время. Хотя могло статься, что даже самые редкие и сильные артефакты могли оказаться практически бесполезными, чтобы помочь его юным знакомым, которым он дал обещание и был намерен его сдержать. 

Насколько он помнил из общей теории, силу божественного артефакта мог погасить только другой божественный артефакт, но их взаимодействие могло привести к непредсказуемым последствиям, поэтому ему точно нужно было что-то иное. И доступное. Что-то, что, если поискать в том системном беспорядке, что обычно представляли собой жилые комнаты на Бейкер-стрит, могло оказаться ему действительно полезным. 

Холмс двигался с уверенностью человека, который не раз бывал на этом этаже, и точно знал, какая дверь ему была нужна, что, впрочем, не помешало ему остановиться у стола секретаря и обменяться с миловидной девушкой парой ничего не значащих слов. Было забавно наблюдать за чужим смущением, смешанным со страхом. Девушку явно подкупили необычная внешность и дорогая одежда, но она не могла не почувствовать чужой давящей и опасной ауры. 

– Можно не провожать, нас ждут.

И их действительно ждали. Из-за добротного дубового стола им навстречу встал маг, которого Джон, конечно же, видел впервые. При их появлении чужая темно-красная аура пошла рябью, что длилось какие-то мгновения, но Джону хватило времени рассмотреть эти странные колебания. 

– Шерлок Холмс.

– Себастьян.

Короткое приветствие и последовавшее рукопожатие назвать дружеским можно было лишь с большой натяжкой. Маг Себастьян Вилкс произвел на Джона не самое приятное впечатление, неудивительно, что Холмс всю дорогу выглядел недовольным.

– Кто это с тобой? – его наградили жадным взглядом черных блестящих глаз.

– Мой партнер – Джон Ватсон. Джон – мой бывший однокурсник Себастьян Вилкс.

– И глава Азиатского подразделения (1). 

– Да, да, долгожданное повышение. Решил отметить его, сменив предыдущего секретаря на нового, – последнее даже не звучало как вопрос, но мистер Вилкс этого даже не заметил. 

Джон с интересом наблюдал за чужим разговором, чувствуя, что явно упускает какой-то подтекст.

– Как он вас заполучил, Джон? Этот парень просто невыносим. Хотя точно знает толк в артефактах, – Вилкс поспешил сменить тему и охотно накинулся на Джона, словно гончая, почувствовавшая добычу. Это был уже второй раз в течение одного дня, когда ему приходилось не только повторно выслушивать чужое недовольство Холмсом, но и пытаться освободить собственную руку из крепкого захвата. 

– Как и в людях, – просто ответил Джон и с улыбкой посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот всего на какое-то мгновение выглядел таким удивленным, что у него защемило сердце и стало трудно дышать.

– Он точно видит больше других. Всегда знал, кто с кем спит. Это так напрягало, пока мы учились вместе, хотя и не давало нам всем заскучать.

– То есть вы поддерживаете связь и после выпуска? Это очень мило, – от его слов оба бывших однокурсника невольно поморщились, словно им пришлось съесть что-то очень кислое.

– Себастьян как-то помог мне добыть… одну очень ценную вещь, – все же решил пояснить Холмс. Джон и сам уже догадался, какого рода общение могло связывать этих столь непохожих друг на друга людей.

– О, да… Спасибо, что так оперативно откликнулся на мою просьбу.

– Давай ближе к делу, Себастьян. Что у тебя случилось, что тебе понадобился именно я?

– У нас был взлом и проникновение. Брать здесь, как ты знаешь, кроме офисной техники нечего, но все равно неприятно. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты проверил и восстановил охранные и защитные чары. И будем считать, что мы в расчете.

– Договорились.

 

(1) Биржа Артефактов – постоянно действующий рынок чистой конкуренции, на котором по определенным правилам совершаются сделки купли-продажи различных артефактов. То есть лотом выступает некий артефакт. При этом лоты могут быть полными (целый или цельный артефакт) и неполными (части одного артефакта), соответственно. Для удобства торговли с разными странами и, соответственно, разными часовыми поясами, биржу делят на подразделения (европейское, азиатское и т.п.). У Вилкса высокая должность, чем он и поспешил похвастаться, правда, Джон этого не смог оценить, так как далек от этой темы, а Холмса такие вещи не волнуют.   
Джон слабо представляет себе, что такое биржа Артефактов, да и вообще, что такое биржа в целом, поэтому его ожидания обычного обывателя действительно были очень далеки от реальности.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии и замечания всегда приветствуются. Мы Onixsan будем за это весьма признательны))

С картины на Джона смотрела знакомая желтая клякса. Краска изуродовала полотно некрасивыми потеками, впрочем, это не мешало разглядеть изображенный артефакт. В чьем-то талантливом исполнении продолговатый тубус непонятного назначения заиграл красивыми четкими штрихами и аккуратными мазками. Этот артефакт был ему совершенно не знаком, и он решил, что обязательно узнает о нем, как только представится возможность и свободное время.

Джон с интересом огляделся – создавалось впечатление, что никто не обращал на этот акт вандализма никакого внимания. Даже Шерлок лишь лениво скользнул взглядом по тяжелой резной раме и вопросительно поднял бровь, словно спрашивая, что тут могло заинтересовать его партнера.

Наблюдать за хаотичными неожиданными перемещениями темного мага было весьма познавательно и Джон, не скрываясь, наслаждался процессом. Иногда он четко видел сложное переплетение рун, а иногда лишь смутно догадывался об их присутствии, настолько филигранно те были спрятаны от любого пытливого взгляда, в то время как Шерлок с легкостью скользил по краю всей этой паутины, дразняще задевая ту кончиками длинных пальцев.

Его присутствие тревожило сложные заклинания, заставляя заключенную в них магию пульсировать и сиять. Джон на регулярной основе становился свидетелем подобной реакции, но каждый раз это не могло не восхищать. До знакомства с Холмсом ему еще никогда не доводилось знать мага или ведьму, способных на подобное. В очередной раз убеждаясь в чужой гениальности, он невольно ловил себя на мысли, сколько ему еще предстояло открыть и изучить, и рядом с Шерлоком он имел возможность не только учиться, но и оказывать посильное содействие.

Незаметно для него они попали в просторное помещение с множеством перегородок и столов. Теперь их сопровождали жадные любопытные взгляды рядовых сотрудников Биржи и глухое перешептывание, изредка нарушаемое телефонными звонками.

Холмс в своем дорогом пальто и с копной непослушных волос резко выделялся темным подвижным пятном на фоне скучных серых стен, привнося своим присутствием мрачное оживление. Как обычно, незнакомых с ним людей он восхищал и отталкивал в равной степени. Его хищное бледное лицо сейчас украшало редкое для него выражение удовольствия и азарта. Джон даже залюбовался; и его неожиданно наполнило чувство гордости, что именно этот маг выбрал его, Джона Ватсона, своим партнером.

– Джон, дай мне руку, – внезапная просьба, хотя она и звучала больше как приказ, прервала его размышления, заставив вернуться к действительности.

– Что? Ладно, – Джон послушно взялся за протянутую ладонь. По крайней мере, в этот раз у него спросили разрешения, а не просто стали бесцеремонно хватать, что было приятным исключением в сегодняшнем дне. И кто бы мог подумать, что он дождется подобной вежливости именно от Холмса, который редко утруждал себя социальным расшаркиванием.

Даже живя под одной крышей и соприкасаясь с чужой магией каждый день, Джон все равно оказался не готов к напору и давлению, к этой сметающей с ног и выбивающей дыхание силе. Сейчас он мог лишь смутно догадываться о том, что делал Холмс, ему никогда прежде не приходилось принимать участие в подобной практике. 

Целители крайне редко черпали чужую силу, это было слишком опасно и непредсказуемо для жизни их пациентов из-за слишком индивидуальных способностей. К тому же, из всех классов они были самым самодостаточным и, как правило, весьма узкоспециализированным. Джону с рождения повезло иметь талант к чтению аур, но его главным умением было возвращать поврежденные ткани в первоначальное состояние.

Джон судорожно втянул воздух, озаренный неожиданной идеей. Он теперь точно знал, что ему делать и как помочь маленьким ученикам в храме. Очевидное в своей простоте решение не пришло ему на ум само, потому что он никогда даже не пробовал поделиться своей магией с кем-то еще. Но он не собирался заниматься целительством, поэтому у него могло даже получиться, точнее ему точно стоило попробовать и посмотреть, что могло выйти из его затеи.

Но сейчас он куда-то медленно падал, окруженный тьмой и немыслимым сиянием, которые переплетались перед ним причудливым узором. Он даже и не понял сначала, что сияние исходило от него самого. Сколько бы раз ему не говорили об этом свете, Джон и не думал, что сможет когда-либо увидеть его настолько близко. 

Умея видеть чужие ауры (1), свою собственную рассмотреть у него не было возможности, сколько бы он ни пытался, придумывая самые невероятные способы, начиная с воды и заканчивая специальными чувствительными зеркалами, результат оставался неизменным – вокруг него можно было рассмотреть лишь странное мутное поле, изредка окрашиваемое привычной палитрой цветов. Этот факт удивлял его с самого детства, когда он только начал интуитивно учиться смотреть и видеть то, что другие не могли так просто рассмотреть. Так что ему оставалось только ориентироваться на чужое восприятие и не всегда понятное описание. Позже в Университете он узнал, что это было довольно распространенным явлением среди многих Целителей, и успокоился.

Все закончилось также неожиданно, как и началось. Сердце ухнуло вниз, чтобы тут же судорожно забиться где-то в районе горла. Давление исчезло, и он почувствовал небывалую легкость, и единственным, что его еще удерживало его, не давая оторваться от пола, были отрезвляюще холодные пальцы.

– Ты видишь это? – он до сих пор мог видеть светлые всполохи на темной ауре Холмса. Это завораживало, хотелось протянуть руку и попробовать проследить это переплетение кончиками пальцев, это явное доказательство не только их партнерства, но их совместимости. Джон часто-часто заморгал, избавляясь от видения, пока мир опять не вернулся к скучным офисным стенам и темно-синему шарфу перед глазами. Они стояли так близко, что Джон чувствовал чужое теплое дыхание на своей щеке. 

– Да.

Отчего-то Джон точно знал, что сейчас они говорили о совершенно разных вещах, но не стал акцентировать на этом внимание. Он и сам не знал, откуда пришла эта убежденность. 

– Не думал, что это будет интересно, так приятно иногда ошибаться. Твоя помощь оказалась весьма кстати.

– Что тебе удалось выяснить? – ему было лестно слышать подобное от обычно скупого на похвалу темного мага. Правда, он так и не понял, чем же именно смог помочь. 

– Что у нас теперь не одно, а два дела, Джон. День обещает быть интересным. Наконец-то.

Холмс, уверенно лавируя в лабиринте перегородок, вывел их к чьему-то кабинету. Через толстое прозрачное стекло было видно, что его владельца не было на месте, поэтому озадаченной выглядела не только девушка-секретарь, которая с удивлением отвлеклась от монитора при их появлении. В ее печальных глазах не трудно было прочитать очевидный не заданный вопрос. Джон был уверен, что и на его лице было написано точно такое же недоумение.

– Мистер Ван Кун так и не отвечает на звонки?

– Д-да… Простите, у вас назначено?

– У вас очень красивый оберег-заколка.

– Спасибо, – девушка совсем растерялась. Она беспомощно оглянулась на Джона, и тому оставалось лишь ободряюще ей улыбнуться. Под внимательным взглядом серых холодных глаз любому становилось не по себе, даже он иногда ловил себя на желании сбежать, когда чужой пристальный взор начинал следить за каждым его движением. 

Джон нахмурился. Шерлок редко задавал вопросы, только чтобы спросить о чем-то неважном. Оберег действительно был красивым и умело вплетенным в светлые волосы. Но как, ни старался, он так и не видел в том ничего необычного.

Они скомканно попрощались, точнее Джон попрощался, Холмс же в своей обычной манере, потеряв к собеседнику интерес, поспешил удалиться. Нагнав темного мага у лифта, он хотел ему за это попенять, но потом передумал. Легче было заставить Вихрь поменять траекторию, чем убедить единственного в своем роде консультирующего мага в пользе этикета, когда он уже получил желаемое.

– Что дальше?

– Сегодня у нас будет еще один социальный визит. Придется навестить мистера Ван Куна у него дома.

– Кто это? – Джон с любопытством посмотрел на Холмса. Была вероятность, что ему предстояло знакомство с еще одним однокурсником темного мага или просто человеком из его прошлого.

– Он непосредственно связан с нашим вторым делом.

Покинув здание Биржи, они плавно влились в однородную массу, чтобы ловко вынырнуть из нее уже у самого края тротуара. Холмс привычно отмахнулся от нескольких экипажей, пока перед ними не затормозило черное компактное авто. По молчаливому согласию теперь они пользовались только кэбами, предварительно проверяя их на ловушки. 

В животе настойчиво заурчало, напоминая, что время обеда давно прошло, и Джон был намерен исправить это досадное упущение, во что бы то ни стало. Ему было далеко до энтузиазма темного мага, который, увлекаясь очередным делом или экспериментом, мог не есть несколько суток подряд, выживая за счет эликсиров и снадобий, по поводу чего у них вышла первая и серьезная ссора впервые же дни совместного проживания. К тому же, сейчас ему пришлось поделиться частью энергии, и теперь организм требовал компенсации.

– Почему мы остановились? – к чужому возмущению при желании можно было прикоснуться, когда Холмс, наконец-то оторвался от набирания очередного текста и убедился, что кэб затормозил напротив яркой вывески, обещающей быстрое обслуживание и вкусные бизнес-ланчи. Аура темного мага, ничем сейчас не скрытая, пошла знакомыми темно-зелеными всполохами, предвещая недовольство.

– Шерлок, я с самого утра ничего не ел, – терпеливо начал объяснять Джон. - И сейчас очень голоден. Если ты хочешь, чтобы от меня был хоть какой-то толк, то нам лучше где-нибудь перекусить.

– Есть – скучно.

 

(1) Аура – это сияние вокруг головы и всего тела человека. Видение ауры живых существ и определение по ауре их состояния (в том числе диагностика заболеваний) один из основных критериев для отбора в класс Целителей.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии и замечания всегда приветствуются. Мы Onixsan будем за это весьма признательны))
> 
> Сегодня будет сразу две главы, ибо изначально это была одна большая, но потом я разделила ее, и вторая часть вышла коротенькой)

 

– У меня что-то на лице? – Джон ворчливо спрятался за чашкой кофе от пронзительного взгляда невозможных серо-голубых глаз. Холмс, практически не моргая, рассматривал его все то время, что Джон был занят поглощением поставленной перед ним расторопной официанткой едой. Обещанный яркой вывеской бизнес-ланч оказался вполне съедобным, даже принесенный кофе был неплох.

Если бы не чужое столь пристальное внимание к его долгожданной трапезе и тот факт, что темный маг ничего не заказал и даже не потрудился снять пальто, то это можно было даже принять за безобидный обед двух приятелей. 

– Шерлок? Все в порядке?

– Конечно.

– Ну, у меня возникли небольшие сомнения. Ты как-то слишком пристально за мной наблюдаешь. Более пристально, чем обычно. Поверь, от этого я не стану есть быстрее.

– У тебя очень выразительное лицо.

– Эм… Спасибо, – Джон сделал последний глоток и сыто откинулся на спинку не особо удобного стула. Решив воспринимать сказанное все же в качестве комплимента, ему не оставалось ничего иного, как молча согласиться с очевидным. Он тоже считал свое лицо выразительным, чего нельзя было сказать о самом темном маге. Его довольно равнодушное лицо обычно оживлялось эмоциями по весьма ограниченному числу поводов, как успел выяснить Джон за время их совместного, хотя и не особо долгого проживания. И все они, как правило, были связаны с его Работой. И экспериментами, которые, впрочем, тоже были частью Работы. 

Им очень удачно достался столик у окна с видом на оживленную улицу, но Холмс ни разу не взглянул в ту сторону, предпочтя наблюдение за ним. Это, конечно, в какой-то степени льстило самолюбию Джона, хотя и немного настораживало. 

Хотелось вот так вот посидеть еще немного, наслаждаясь коротким затишьем и чужим вниманием, но у них были дела поважнее теперь, когда он подкрепился и немного восстановил потраченные силы.

Холмс уже знал нужный им адрес, чему Джон даже не удивился, поэтому они просто поймали очередной кэб и отправились навестить мистера Ван Куна, который так заинтересовал темного мага. Для себя он сделал, возможно, и поспешный, но на его взгляд очевидный вывод – загадочный мистер Ван Кун и Холмс не были знакомы. Просто тот, даже отсутствуя на рабочем месте, каким-то образом смог вызвать интерес к своей персоне у Шерлока.

Темный маг в своей непривычной оживленности выглядел почти красивым. И Джон невольно заразился от него тем же азартом и интересом. Даже начавшийся моросящий дождь не мог испортить его приподнятого настроения; удивительно, какой эффект на него могла оказывать простая еда, даже не самого лучшего качества. Хотя он допускал большую вероятность, что причиной было все же новое дело, которое обещало быть как минимум интересным, раз темный маг так воодушевился.

– Шерлок! – Джон не знал, что побудило его, настороженно окликнуть Холмса. И само здание, и нужный им этаж – все казалось вполне безобидным. Но он точно знал, что за дверью с внушительными замками их ждет неприятный сюрприз. 

Не особо чувствуя за собой уверенности, он все же решился положить ладонь на светлую полированную поверхность, опередив темного мага, который удивленно замер за его правым плечом. От его руки тут же разбежались яркие волны, активировав стандартные защитные чары, предоставляемые помимо сложных замков многими производителями дорогих входных дверей.

Неприятное чувство, что на него внимательно смотрят, пришло практически сразу. С другой стороны двери их ждали, но это точно больше не было живым дышащим человеком. Загадочному мистеру Ван Куну можно было больше не переживать о выговоре от начальства за отсутствие на рабочем месте, а вот они могли заработать на свои головы очередные неприятности.

– Лучше вызвать Лестрейда и агентов.

– Хм…, - Холмс склонил голову набок и прислушался к чему-то. – Я так и думал. Но у нас нет времени ждать, пока они получат все необходимые разрешения.

– Поверь мне, так будет лучше.

– Джон. 

– Я настаиваю.

Он не надеялся переглядеть Холмса, но тому уже было вынесено одно дисциплинарное слушание, и второго Джон хотел бы по возможности избежать. Тем более для этого было достаточно проявить немного сознательности. Темный маг наклонился очень близко, отказавшись от своей обычной манеры нависать, и теперь их глаза были практически на одном уровне. 

– Сделано. И чем же мы займемся, пока их ждем?

– Можно попробовать опросить соседей.

Теперь, когда внимание темного мага было занято новой идеей, Джон смог с облегчением перевести дыхание. Убедить Холмса оказалось подозрительно легко, но он не собирался слишком пристально к этому присматриваться. Ему просто стоило радоваться и таким вот небольшим подаркам судьбы.

Опрос соседей как возможных свидетелей практически ничего не дал. Сначала они попробовали разделиться, но Холмс одним только своим видом вселял неуверенность и страх, поэтому Джону, дабы и дальше не пугать ничего не подозревающих жильцов, пришлось оттеснить его на второй план и взять все общение, утомительное и однообразное, на себя.

В итоге, когда на этаже появились первые агенты, он знал слишком много подробностей о личной жизни совершенно незнакомых ему людей, но Холмс, по крайней мере, выглядел довольным. Для него происходящее стало очередным удобным экспериментом и тренировкой его дедуктивного метода.

Джон тепло поздоровался с Лестрейдом, но они не успели обменяться даже парой слов, как Холмс поторопил их зайти внутрь. Ему, конечно же, не терпелось поскорее приступить.

Вскрытие дверей оказалось делом недолгим, и им даже не пришлось привлекать понятых, они с Холмсом с готовностью выступили в этой роли. Квартира выглядела нетронутой, ничто не указывало на следы борьбы, или что ее владелец был чем-то обеспокоен. Тело ожидаемо обнаружилось в спальне, и там же нашлось множество фактов, наводящих на интересные выводы. Выводы, с которым далеко не все из присутствующих были согласны.

– Очевидно же, это было самоубийство, – высказался Диммок, до этого молча стоявший в стороне.

Поделившись своим ценным мнением, маг теперь выглядел растерянным и немного напуганным. Джон сначала удивился, увидев того, неуверенно входящим в спальню практически вслед за ними, но тут же покорил сам себя за недальновидность. Как его новый, хотя и временный Инспектор, тот, конечно же, должен был участвовать в подобного рода процедурах. 

Будучи Целителем, Джон привык отвечать только перед главой отделения, к которому был приписан, а в армии в принципе была своя иерархия, сильно отличающаяся от принятой в гражданском обществе. Поэтому ему еще только предстояло привыкнуть согласовывать многие свои действия и отчитываться своему Инспектору. И он в очередной раз пожалел, что Лестрейд не взял его под свою опеку. Наверное, он же и вызвал Диммока, потому что ему, Джону, это даже в голову не пришло. И чужая оперативность не могла не вызывать уважения, он сам познакомился с тем только сегодня. Был еще маловероятный вариант, что это побеспокоился Холмс, но и он имел право на существование.

И теперь молодой неопытный Инспектор озвучил лежащий на поверхности вывод, к которому пришел не только он один. Даже Лестрейд согласно поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте, но благоразумно промолчал.

– Вы смотрите, но не видите! – Шерлок зло оглядел вытянувшиеся при его заявлении лица, пока не остановился на Джоне с немым вопросом в глазах.

– Это не было ритуальным самоубийством, – Джон точно знал, потому что стоило ему переступить порог этой квартиры, как к нему кинулась слабая темная тень. Тот, кто еще совсем недавно был мистером Ван Куном, теперь пытался хватать его за руки, неизменно проходя сквозь него неприятным холодком вдоль позвоночника. Единственное объяснение этому факту, что он мог дать, было то, что он сам преступал черту между жизнью и смертью, хотя подобное случилось с ним впервые.

– Это было убийство. И это послание, – Джон действительно видел в странном расположении тела на кровати, в расположении видимых артефактов и рун, и в запечатанной ощущаемой магии чье-то зловещее послание. Поймав одобрительный взгляд Холмса, он продолжил. – Я не знаю, как его прочитать, наверное, нужно что-то вроде ключа, или кодового слова, но мистер Ван Кун точно ушел из жизни не по собственной воле.

– И в этом мой партнер абсолютно прав, – Холмс намеренно выделил голосом слово партнер, чем одновременно и смутил, и порадовал Джона. – Все было сделано хладнокровно и расчетливо. Убитого самого заставили подготовить сцену для своего ухода. Убийца практически все предусмотрел, кроме этой маленькой детали. Мистер Ван Кун левша.

– Левша?

– Да, в этой квартире все указывает на то, что ее владелец пользуется левой рукой как доминантной – полотенца, кухонные приборы, даже пульт от телевизора.

– Допустим, он левша. И причем тут это? 

Джон скептически покачал головой. Диммоку еще многому предстояло научиться. И в первую очередь, держать язык за зубами, если он не хотел выглядеть глупцом перед своими более опытными коллегами.

– Руна, активирующая последнюю и заключительную стадию ритуала, находится справа. Ему бы пришлось проявить поистине акробатическое мастерство, чтобы, не меняя положения, дотянуться до нее левой рукой, если бы он сам все сделал, а не с чьей-то помощью.

– Всегда можно допросить самого потерпевшего. Как минимум девять дней у нас для этого точно есть.

– Но, если разрушить статичность ритуала, скорее всего, тогда послание будет потеряно, – заметил Джон, уже прикидывая в уме, что можно было сделать в сложившейся ситуации.

– Тогда вызовем специалиста, - опять высказался Диммок, чем заслужил еще большее недовольство собой у Холмса, который, замерев, многозначительно смотрел на Лестрейда. И от Джона не укрылся чужой обреченный вздох.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии и замечания всегда приветствуются. Мы Onixsan будем за это весьма признательны))

 

– Мы можем подождать штатного Некроманта, но есть более простой и доступный вариант, – Лестрейд привычным жестом устало провел по серебристым волосам, сверкнув обручальным кольцом. Почему-то Джон только сейчас обратил внимание на золотую полоску на чужом безымянном пальце, хотя, если стоило только присмотреться, во внешности Инспектора многое говорило, что тот действительно состоял в браке. Причем в счастливом браке.

– У Шерлока есть разрешение, – пояснил Лестрейд недоумевающим агентам, которые тут же закивали, словно этот факт действительно был чем-то само собой разумеющимся.

– Наконец-то, ты об этом вспомнил, – ворчливо подал голос Холмс. Он уже успел обойти квартиру на несколько раз и, несомненно, сделать массу важных выводов, которые, как обычно, не спешил озвучивать.

– Как официальный представитель Министерства я даю разрешение магу Шерлоку Холмсу на проведение ритуала призывания душ. Всю ответственность я разделю с ним.

– Я согласен, – темный маг лишь мельком взглянул в его сторону, пока Джон с любопытством наблюдал за происходящим. Ему еще ни разу не приходилось присутствовать при чем-то подобном, и, если честно, он не знал, как реагировать на происходящее и как себя вести в качестве одного из партнеров. 

Джон не знал, чего ожидать от ритуала призыва душ, но точного не такого. Все происходило как-то слишком буднично и скучно. Мир сузился до размеров одной комнаты, кровати со светлым покрывалом и двух фигур. Он не только мог видеть все происходящее, но и ощущал на себе все то, что делал Холмс. Не было ни пентаграмм, ни рун, ничего из того, что у Джона ассоциировалось с ритуалом призыва. Кажется, он услышал пару слов на латыни, но даже это могло оказаться просто плодом его воображения. 

Театральным жестом откинув полы своего дорогого темного пальто, Холмс просто встал между ног убитого и распростер над ним правую ладонь с широко разведенными пальцами. Несколько минут ничего не происходило, пока темный маг не протянул руку в ярко-синей латексной перчатке к бледной до синевы шее и, сжав горло убитого, не приподнял его над кроватью. Джон невольно сглотнул, избавляясь от фантомного ощущения холодных сильных пальцев на собственной шее.

Сила, почувствовав ослабившийся контроль, попробовала вырваться из-под гнета чужой железной воли, торопясь расплескаться по кровати и стенам. Джон стойко принял первую и самую сильную волну. Каких-то пару часов назад он уже видел эти темные, словно живые ленты, поэтому не сильно удивился, когда те знакомо бережно обвились вокруг него. Остальным повезло куда меньше, только Лестрейд остался стоять на ногах, но и ему пришлось опереться об удачно подвернувшийся комод.

– Говори, – голос Холмса звучал очень глухо, словно он говорил из-за завесы. – Говори свое послание.

Наблюдая за безвольно раскинувшимися слабо подрагивающими руками и запрокинутой головой трудно было поверить, что этот человек был действительно мертв. Особенно не тогда, когда еще недавний труп вдруг открыл глаза и стал мотать головой. 

\- Он придет. Не стоит ему мешать.

Голова, наконец, перестала болтаться из стороны в сторону, и теперь невидящие глаза смотрели прямо на него. Джон еле подавил невольное желание сделать шаг назад. То, что говорило с ними сейчас, точно не было призванной душой Ван Куна; его слабая тень по-прежнему испуганно жалась к нему, даже не пытаясь приблизиться к собственному телу.

Холмс теперь тоже смотрел на него, словно впервые увидел. Словно, он, Джон, снова смог его удивить. Впрочем, темный маг тут же нахмурился, явно заметив чужое присутствие. Он выбросил в их сторону вторую руку и сжал кулак, будто схватил что-то, чтобы тут же резко дернуть на себя. Вокруг опять всколыхнулась магия, разметав не ожидавших очередного всплеска агентов, и только Джон, как и в прошлый раз, был надежно защищен самим Шерлоком от него же самого.

Темная тень в левой руке Холмса отчаянно забилась, пытаясь вырваться из стальной хватки. Джону все было прекрасно видно, и он даже отдаленно начал понимать происходящее, пока Шерлок насильно не впихнул сопротивляющуюся душу обратно в покинутое ею тело.

И без того бледное лицо темного мага теперь напоминало неживую восковую маску, даже привычно живые яркие глаза выцвели до неузнаваемости. Но он все также стоял непреклонный и непоколебимый, совершая одному ему ведомый ритуал.

Неожиданно над телом расцвел черный цветок, его нежные, практически прозрачные лепестки раскинулись во все стороны, стыдливо задевая и проходя сквозь Холмса. Иллюзия казалась не только объемной, она казалось по-настоящему живой. Деликатный цветок потянулся к чему-то слабо колышущимися листьями, но стоило Шерлоку разгневанно дернуться, как иллюзия распалась, растворяясь в воздухе черным пеплом. 

– Говори, – приказу в голосе Холмса было невозможно сопротивляться. Джон чувствовал, как у него подгибаются ноги от желания встать на колени перед темной величественной фигурой и рассказать тому свои самые сокровенные тайны. Любые секреты, все, что угодно, лишь бы выполнить чужой приказ. – Говори!

Тело в руках темного мага опять задергалось, но не издало ни звука. На это было так же мучительно смотреть, как и чувствовать на себе чужую давящую непомерную силу.

– Хватит! – просипел Джон, когда терпеть не осталось никаких сил. Он мог только гадать, что чувствовали остальные, но происходящее нужно было срочно прекращать.

Неожиданно ритуал был завершен так же внезапно, как и был начат. Исчезло давление, не было больше напора чужой силы, сбивающей с ног, как и не было больше потустороннего присутствия. Впрочем, добавилось беспорядка.

Холмс замер, глубоко задумавшись и не обращая на происходящее вокруг него никакого внимания. Джон незаметно от всех глубоко вдохнул, набираясь решимости, и смело шагнул к темному магу. Сжимая подрагивающими пальцами ледяную руку, с которой он предварительно стянул теперь уже ненужную перчатку, он хотел этим простым жестом показать, что поддерживает и принимает Холмса таким, какой он есть, со всей его силой и темной магией. Это показалось ему очень важным, и ему было наплевать, что о них подумают присутствующие маги.

– Это то, о чем я думаю? – первым подал голос Диммок, разрушая неловкую тишину. 

– Черный лотос, – в голосе Лестрейда послышалась нешуточная тревога. 

– Считаете, они в этом замешаны?

– Теперь у нас есть все основания так полагать. 

– Я чего-то не знаю? – Джон озадаченно оглянулся на Инспекторов, те явно говорили о чем-то или даже о ком-то конкретном.

– Черный лотос – это неофициальное название недавно появившейся на территории магической Британии религиозной секты, пришедший к нам из Азии. Так же по неофициальной информации – это один из древнейших и крупнейших преступных синдикатов на территории Китая, связанный с контрабандой и незаконной торговлей редкими артефактами, – сообщил ему бархатный баритон Холмса. Джон всмотрелся в такое знакомое бледное лицо неправильных пропорций и был рад увидеть, что темный маг снова напоминал себя прежнего, а не ожившего мертвеца.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Апдейт)) Это средних размеров глава, на самом деле, в какой-то степени задел для 3 части)))  
> И да, это небольшой спойлер))
> 
> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются)))  
> Нам важно знать ваше мнение))
> 
> Приятного чтения!  
> 

Джон с легкостью перемахнул через невысокую ограду, и под ногами что-то очень знакомо хрустнуло, когда он приземлился уже с той стороны. В траве, сколько хватало глаз, прятались спелые яблоки, которые никто не торопился собирать, кроме ребят, приходивших в храм на учебу и у которых часто даже обеда с собой не было.

Патрик, юный знакомый Холмса, похвастался ему этим местом еще в его самое первое посещение, и теперь Джон точно знал, где он сможет перехватить паренька для намеченного разговора. Ему не хотелось лишний раз попадаться кому-то из местных жрецов на глаза, и тем более наставнику. С тем они так и не смогли найти общего языка, и чужое самодовольное поведение никак не способствовало этому процессу.

Ему пришлось затаиться в тени в самой густо засаженной части сада и терпеливо ждать, когда настанет время обеда. Или, точнее, когда наставник соизволит, наконец, отпустить детей на долгожданный перерыв.

Джон откинулся на спину и закинул руки за голову. Он знал, что придется ждать, поэтому оделся потеплее и заранее наложил на себя согревающее заклинание. Вокруг было спокойно и тихо, и лишь шелест листвы изредка нарушал эту идиллию. Сквозь густую листву, переливающуюся на солнце всеми оттенками зеленого, он мог видеть небольшую часть пронзительно-голубого неба. Расслабившись, он позволил светящемуся потоку спокойно проходить через себя, ничего не беря и ничего не отдавая. Подобные моменты теперь случались с ним крайне редко, поэтому Джон и спешил насладиться этим чувством единения и причастности, словно случайно прямо сейчас и здесь смог прикоснуться к вечности.

Нестройный шум голосов нарушил его покой, разрушив целостность момента, но он без сожаления стряхнул с себя остатки дремы и подобрался. Ему нужен был Патрик, хотя подошел бы любой ребенок, с которым Джон того видел.

Тихо протяжно свистнув, он стал ждать. Этому сигналу его, конечно же, обучил Холмс, но до этого у него не было возможности им воспользоваться, поэтому Джон немного сомневался, сделал ли он все как надо.

– Джон! – рядом из кустов высунулась вихрастая голова.

– Привет, Патрик. Я надеялся застать тебя сегодня здесь. Мне нужна помощь в одном деле, – он многозначительно подмигнул пареньку. – Это не займет много времени.

– Конечно!

Он никогда до этого не пробовал по собственной инициативе делиться с кем-то силой, и, хотя его задумка несколько отличалась от традиционного понятия разделения (1), ему нужно было точно убедиться, что у него получится, прежде, чем давать детям ложную надежду.

– А теперь послушай меня внимательно, – они сели напротив друг друга прямо тут же в кустах. Джон немного нервничал. Его охватили азарт и предвкушение, чувства, которое теперь у него прочно ассоциировались с Холмсом и его Работой. Точнее теперь их Работой. – Я никогда раньше этого не делал, и у меня может ничего не получится с первого раза, поэтому мы с тобой будем, можно сказать, первооткрывателями.

Он выбрал Патрика, не только потому, что он был связным Холмса, паренек обладал довольно устойчивой сильной аурой, что шло им обоим только в плюс. Он ведь не покривил душой, когда честно признался, что у него могло ничего и не получиться.

– Приступим?

– Ага.

Джон вытянул руки, подразумевая, что тот должен положить свои поверх, и Патрик доверчиво и без промедления так и сделал. Это льстило и ложилось грузом ответственности на его, Джона, плечи. Он постарался вспомнить, что именно чувствовал, когда делился с Холмсом своей силой, точнее, когда, Холмс брал у него его же силу, чтобы точно не напугать и не ошеломить парня, так храбро согласившегося принять участие в незнакомом ритуале.

Чужая аура заколебалась под его напором, поэтому он как можно мягче постарался дотянуться до нужных каналов. 

Вокруг них текла и струилась магия божественного артефакта, чужеродная и древняя. Насколько прекрасная, настолько же и опасная, если не знать, как к ней обращаться. Джон позволил ей просто течь через них, давая и себе, и Патрику время, чтобы привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, а потом медленно, постепенно стал вводить того в Поток.

Нахождение Баланса являлось одним из фундаментальных навыков, которые прививались еще в раннем детстве. Точнее так до недавнего времени наивно полагал Джон, выросший в относительно благополучной среднестатистической английской семье.

– Ох… Это… удивительно!

– Не правда ли? – Джон мягко освободился от чужих вцепившихся в него рук. Чужое искреннее удивление и восхищение радовало и обнадеживало. Он по привычке окинул паренька наметанным взглядом Целителя, но не заметил никаких отклонений; как бы то ни было, все же здешняя магия была немного странной и дикой.

– Спасибо!

– Когда самостоятельно сможешь войти в Поток, тогда и скажешь спасибо. Сможешь, собрать всех кто есть вон в том углу сада? – он махнул в сторону позади себя, указывая на небольшую открытую поляну.

– Будет сделано.

Озвучив просьбу, Джон поспешил переместиться поближе к той самой поляне, и теперь рассаживал подходящих детей вокруг себя – самых маленьких или слабых поближе, повзрослее или с более устойчивыми аурами подальше.

– Это все?

– Все, кто сегодня пришел, – оглядевшись, подтвердил Патрик. – У нас есть минут двадцать, пока нас не хватятся. Этого хватит?

– Более чем. Хорошо. Сейчас мы все возьмемся за руки, и я помогу вам понять, как переходить от одной стадии медитации к другой на своем примере, – он не сомневался, что Патрик шепнул пару объяснений каждому, поэтому перешел сразу к делу.

В воздух сразу поднялось несколько детских рук.

– Что такое, Мэгги?

– Это будет похоже на призыв?

– Нет, совсем нет. Ничего не бойтесь, я просто стану вашим проводником. Так вы сможете почувствовать, что значит входить в Поток, и запомните это ощущение. В дальнейшем вы сможете просто ориентироваться на эти воспоминания при медитации. Понятно?

– Да, – вокруг послышался нестройный хор голосов.

– Еще есть вопросы?

– Это будет больно?

– Нет, – рассмеялся Джон и вгляделся в такие разные лица этих маленьких взрослых. – Умение владеть магией это ни с чем несравнимый дар. Дар, который нужно развивать, над которым нужно неустанно работать и оберегать его. И немного помощи по дороге никому не повредит, не так ли?

Перед ним сидело двенадцать детей, не считая Патрика, который стоял поодаль и должен был их предупредить на случай появления какого-то из храма. Джон знал, что не делал ничего предосудительного, но не мог отделаться от предчувствия, что лучше никому было не знать, чем он тут занимается. Природа местного божественного артефакта не давала ему покоя. Ему все казалось, что он вот-вот что-то поймет, но мысль упрямо раз за разом продолжала ускользать от него.

Поток равнодушно впустил их, и Джон застыл на самом краю, давая детям время привыкнуть к новым незнакомым ощущениям. Ему было приятно слышать чужие восхищенные вздохи, и он искренне надеялся, что это им поможет. 

– Хорошенько запомните это чувство, чтобы больше никогда и ни с чем не перепутать. Мы еще несколько раз попробуем все вместе, а потом вы уже самостоятельно будете пытаться. Я не сомневаюсь, что у вас все получится, и вы даже сможете помочь остальным уже без моего участия.

Получив согласие от каждого своего маленького ученика, он еще раз взялся за доверчиво протянутые ему ладошки.

– И помните, это наш с вами секрет, никому об этом не рассказывайте. 

Он решил не уточнять, что все же был еще как минимум один человек, который все же знал о его присутствии сейчас на территории храма и без помощи которого у него не получилось бы даже шаг сделать за охраняемую границу. Смотритель благосклонно выслушал его просьбу и согласился помочь, пропустив внутрь, что было ключевым моментом его плана, который теперь был практически осуществлен до конца.

– А теперь я продемонстрирую на своем примере, пока мы все в Потоке, как обычно работает принцип заимствования. Все вы уже знаете согревающее заклинание, поэтому используем его.

Он выбрал согревающее заклинание, не только потому, что дети, многие из которых были одетые не по погоде, успели продрогнуть и теперь мерзли, хотя все равно терпеливо и с любопытством ждали демонстрации, но еще и из-за того, что это заклинание не требовало какой-то сложной или замысловатой активации. Только две руны, которые достаточно было нанести на одежду или любой открытый участок кожи, или даже в воздухе перед собой, что было сложнее, так как в этом случае задавалось еще и расстояние, на которое должно было распространяться действие выделяемого рунами тепла.

Так как на нем уже были активированы две нужные руны, Джон решил, не мудрить и согреть всех ребят сразу. Неспешно начертив в воздухе перед собой незамысловатую вязь в необходимой последовательности, он привычно дал магии пройти через себя и наполнить собой созданное заклинание. 

Джон с удивлением огляделся. Мир не перевернулся, все по-прежнему было на своих местах: и дети, смотревшие на него с нескрываемым восхищением, и деревья с густыми зелеными кронами, и трава, прячущая спелые яблоки. Ни небо, ни земля под ними - ничего не поменялось местами, и ему теперь можно было пользоваться магией без оглядки на Министерство или Агентов, и он не делал ничего противозаконного, но у него все равно было ощущение неправильности происходящего. Поэтому он по привычке скрыл и свое присутствие, и поспешно разметал остаточные отголоски от примененных рун.

– Джон, ты так ярко светишься. Так и должно быть?

– Эмм, – Джон на мгновение растерялся, он и забыл, что другие иногда могли видеть его странно светящуюся ауру, только он не ожидал, что это смогут сделать и эти дети. Наверное, все дело было в том, что своего рода проводником и отдающим был именно он. – Все зависит от мага.

Громкий звон колокола напомнил им, что перерыв закончился, и дети с неохотой начали расходиться, оживленно обсуждая произошедшее. Еще раз напомнив, что они договорились обо всем молчать, он со всеми попрощался и ушел тем же путем, через ограду, что и пришел. Сегодняшний его эксперимент смело можно было отнести к удачным, поэтому теперь он мог со спокойной совестью вернуться. 

На Бейкер-стрит его ждал холодный ужин, спасибо миссис Хадсон, и странно притихший Холмс, что не было чем-то необычным, поэтому Джон не стал лишний раз волноваться, а просто разогрел оставленную ему пожилой ведьмой тарелку и устало сел за стол. О чужом поведении он мог подумать и на сытый желудок; он потратил не так уж и много сил, помогая детям, но все же теперь ему нужно было их восстановить как можно скорее. Кто знал, чем мог закончиться их с Холмсом вечер, и ему лучше было быть готовым к любым неожиданностям.

Когда за спиной засвистел чайник, он решил даже проявить великодушие, заранее зная, каким будет ответ:

– Шерлок, будешь чай?

– Да, как обычно.

– Ты что-нибудь ел сегодня? – Джон сильно подозревал, что нет, но все равно считал нужным уточнить. – Бисквиты и эликсиры не в счет.

– Нет, – чужой ответ, раздавшийся над самым его ухом, заставил его вздрогнуть от неожиданности. Он так и не смог привыкнуть к подобному внезапному появлению темного мага рядом с собой, что он считал несправедливым. Джон всегда гордился и своим чутьем, и своей реакцией, но ему до сих пор не удавалось ни разу угадать, когда же Холмс решит вот так вот в очередной раз неожиданно появиться перед ним.

– Не делай так, я же уже просил, – ворчливо пробурчал Джон, заваривать теперь Холмсу чай ему не хотелось попросту из вредности.

– Хм, – табуретка рядом была уже оккупирована, и теперь темный маг, подтянув ноги к груди и согнувшись немыслимой дугой, внимательно разглядывал его. Джон, не скрываясь, закатил глаза и вернулся к своему остывающему ужину; подобное они проделывали уже не раз.

– Давай, не стесняйся, расскажи, как прошел мой день.

 

(1) В данном случае имеется в виду разделение между магами их магических сил.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются)))  
> Нам важно знать ваше мнение))

 

Странные сны снились ему не чаще обычного, хотя они всегда были предпочтительнее привычных кошмаров, от которых поутру оставались лишь смутные воспоминания и ощущение безысходности. 

И после пробуждения он всегда помнил каждую даже незначительную деталь. В этот раз ему приснилось, что он стал птицей. В этом сне перед ним распростерлась пепельно-белая стена гор. Покрытые снегом вершины поблескивали красным золотом в те редкие минуты, когда красно-желтое солнце скупо скользило по ним своими лучами. Горы плавно перетекали в лес. Величественные деревья в темно-зеленой броне враждебно смотрели в небо. Рядом раскинулась широкая, усеянная галькой и валунами долина, упирающаяся в неприступные склоны. Посредине долины, извиваясь и шумя, бежала река, бурля пеной меж камней и принесенных потоком стволов. 

Он смотрел вниз с высоты птичьего полета, и сердце щемило от неожиданно нахлынувшей грусти. Еле заметная тропинка виляла между редкими чахлыми деревьями, пряталась в пожухлой траве и петляла по бору, чтобы, наконец, исчезнуть в лесу. Иногда в траве виднелись ослепительно черные цветы. Словно пролитые чернила они расползлись по земле черными кляксами в замысловатом узоре.

В этот раз для него проводником Онир (1) была не ветхая старуха, а ворон. Тот облетел вокруг него несколько раз, вращая глазами-бусинами, и только тогда Джон понял, что сам парит, ловя потоки воздуха большими сильными крыльями. Он сам стал вороном, проводником мертвых душ и посланником богов.

– Посмотри вниз. Скажи, что ты видишь, – прокаркала птица.

– Я вижу черные цветы, – теперь куда бы он ни смотрел, он видел эти странные растения. Те, словно раковая опухоль, расползлись по всей долине, грозя перекинуться на горные хребты и замарать их белизну.

– Ты все правильно увидел.

– Что я увидел? – прокричал он куда-то в бескрайнее небо, просыпаясь. Но комната ожидаемо ответила ему тишиной, наполненной лишь его судорожным дыханием. Джон устало откинулся на подушку и через минуту достал из-под нее небольшой блокнот, что он хранил для удобства как раз для таких случаев.

Свет прикроватной тумбочки на мгновенье ослепил его, пока он не напомнил себе прикрыть глаза. И все равно пришлось долго смаргивать цветные пятна, а потом еще и шарить по кровати в поисках карандаша, который неведомым образом укатился от него на другую сторону. 

Неровными строчками он внес в уже существующую таблицу дату, время и суть увиденного сна. Ему удалось весьма удачно натолкнуться в интернете на толковый форум Сновидцев, с которого он вынес несколько дельных советов. Одним из таких советов было вести дневник сновидений, чем он дисциплинированно теперь и занимался.

В его блокноте было исписано всего четыре странички, и к причинам посещения Библиотеки помимо поиска информации о заинтересовавшем его на Бирже артефакте добавилась еще одна – ему катастрофически не хватало знаний элементарных основ. Те книги, что он нашел в обширной коллекции Холмса, были хотя и познавательными, но все равно узкоспециализированными и, как итог, пока бесполезными для него.

Джон глянул на часы и разочарованно вздохнул. Три ночи. Спать больше не хотелось, мысли суматошно роились в голове, пока он выстраивал домыслы и отметал одно предположение за другим, и ему не оставалось ничего иного как спуститься вниз.

Дом спал, и даже его внезапное пробуждение не потревожило нанесенных охранных рун или рун накопления энергии. Ему не угрожала опасность, а значит, и выстроенная им на пару с Холмсом сложная система рунической вязи не подала тревожного сигнала ни Холмсу, ни Лестрейду. И еще и ни Майкрофту Холмсу, как сильно подозревал Джон. 

Он не чувствовал присутствие темного мага, но череп на каминной полке оживленно засветился синим пламенем при его появлении, что могло означать только одного – его хозяин был где-то поблизости. В свое время он категорически отказался иметь хоть какое-то отношение к этому эксперименту Холмса – у него не было никакого желания напитывать и без того болтливый череп неизвестного происхождения своей магией.

– Джон-Джон-Джон, – довольно пропел череп. Ему явно не терпелось наябедничать на своего создателя.

– Что он вытворил на этот раз? – Джон устало потер глаза и опустился в любимое кресло, готовясь выслушать чужое недовольство. Хотя он уже догадывался, о чем именно пойдет речь. Как он сильно подозревал, общение с Себастьяном Вилксом мало кому могло поднять настроение. И учитывая их и без того натянутые с Холмсом отношения, не удивительно, что тот был не в духе. Джону повезло выскользнуть за дверь в самом начале этого неприятного для обоих телефонного разговора, что он причислял теперь к своим личным достижениям. Его день в отличие от Холмса прошел весьма продуктивно, пусть и наполнен был обычными домашними хлопотами.

– Шерлок очень разозлился после разговора с Вилксом, и тебя рядом не было, чтобы скрасить его день и поднять ему настроение. Этот скользкий тип думает только о собственной выгоде. Представляешь, он заявил, что не даст Шерлоку доступ в Хранилище, раз нет причин полагать, что было что-то украдено. Что потом началось! Я испугался, что он в бешенстве разгромит полкомнаты.

На взгляд Джона магический объект обладал уж слишком свободной волей, что уже делало его поистине уникальным и неповторимым, как впрочем, и все за что брался темный маг. Логичным было предположить, что этот разговаривающий с ним череп был отражением одной из сторон Холмса, но это было так же далеко от истины, как… Джон на мгновение задумался над возможным сравнением. Сонный организм отказывался сотрудничать, но он упрямо продолжил размышлять в том же направлении, краем уха прислушиваясь к чужому рассказу и даже кивая и поддакивая в нужных местах. Это было так же далеко от истины, как утверждение, что Холмс младший не был темным магом, а старший – Некромантом.

– … И потом он просто улегся на диван и пролежал там до твоего прихода... подскочил и заперся в комнате….

Джон отметил про себя, что все же был прав, и Холмс был рядом, в соседней комнате, хотя он по-прежнему не мог почувствовать его присутствия. Это удивляло и немного настораживало. Обычно, на их территории, которую они к тому же на пару укрепили и защитили, так что ни один посторонний маг, кроме пары приближенных к ним людей, вроде миссис Хадсон или Лестрейда, не мог потревожить их, не приведя в действие сложную цепочку заклинаний и рун, они могли всегда точно определить местоположение друг друга. Но не сейчас. И в этом было что-то неправильное. И только этим он мог объяснить всегда внезапное появление темного мага перед собой, когда он даже его магии не чувствовал. У него было на этот счет уже несколько предположений, и сейчас он как раз мог проверить одно. 

Его потянуло прикоснуться к невидимым росчеркам рун, и он не стал сопротивляться этому желанию. Череп ненадолго примолк, явно тоже заинтересовавшись его странным поведением.

– Что ты делаешь? – того хватило ненадолго. 

– Хмм, - Джон видел все внесенные в заклинание модификации. – Шерлок доработал пару слабых мест в нашем заклинании… Ох!

От его прикосновения руны слаженно запели, слабая пульсация пробежалась по тонкому плетению, чтобы вернуться к нему ощутимым покалыванием во всем теле.

Чужое решение проблемы восполнения энергии было удивительно красивым в своей простоте. Но это было не все. Теперь по протяженности всей цепи было несколько «карманов» (2), в которые можно было при желании спрятаться, и ни одно поисковое заклинание не смогло бы обнаружить скрытого. Теперь ему было понятно, как темному магу удавалось скрывать все свои самые мрачные эксперименты или артефакты, за владение которыми он бы уже не отделался простой дисциплинарной комиссией. Джон восхищенно покачал головой, все же он был близок в своих предположениях к истине, хотя и недостаточно смел. Ему точно не стоило недооценивать чужой талант, в чем он раз за разом убеждался, и все равно, опять упускал из виду.

– Хорошо. Я ждал, когда ты догадаешься, – Холмс навис над ним, довольно сверкая глазами. От былого плохого настроения явно не осталось и следа, чему Джон втайне порадовался. И темный маг опять появился рядом с ним так внезапно, что он даже понять не смог из какого именно «кармана» тот вышел. – Твой в коридоре возле твоей спальни.

– Мог бы и рассказать, – улыбаясь, пробурчал Джон, на что получил взгляд, явно говоривший «и где в этом веселье?» и демонстративное пожимание плечами, обтянутыми темно-синим шелковым халатом. Холмс даже не удосужился его запахнуть, и теперь Джон мог видеть растянутую на шее и посеревшую от многочисленных стирок майку и шелковые пижамные штаны. Белые изящные ступни не скрытые сейчас дорогой обувью смотрелись до странного беззащитно на фоне разноцветного ковра в их гостиной. – Это поразительно.

– Спасибо. В Библиотеке где-то даже лежит моя монография на эту тему, но по понятным причинам, мой способ не получил широкого применения.

– Объяснимо. Мне бы никогда не хватило сил, да и таланта повторить что-то подобное. Кстати, сколько тебе было, когда ты ее написал?

– Четырнадцать.

– Поразительно, – хвалить Холмса у него получалось так же естественно, как дышать. Потому что это было легко, тот был гениален и удивителен. Самый удивительный маг, который ему когда-либо встречался.

– Что у тебя было за видение?

Джон невольно вздрогнул. Конечно, тому было достаточно одного быстрого взгляда в его сторону, чтобы знать не только как он провел этот день, но и то, что его сон был прерван вовсе не очередным кошмаром как приветом из его прошлой жизни. То, что Холмс называл видениями, для него было всего лишь странными снами, но темный маг упорно продолжал называть их именно так, придавая им больше значения и важности, чем Джон сам хотел бы им придавать.

 

(1) Ониры – божества, ответственные за создание и управление сновидениями в древнегреческой мифологии;

(2) Карманы – в данном контексте термин, обозначающий искривления в материи пространства при помощи магии. Строго привязываются к конкретному месту и источнику питания. Так как Холмс еще будучи подростком научился решать вопрос подпитки энергией, сделав всю цепь, систему цельной (замкнутой) и самодостаточной, то и научился создавать пространственные искривления. С появлением Джона он смог сделать сразу несколько карманов (два для себя и один – лично для Джона).


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются)))  
> Нам важно знать ваше мнение))
> 
> Кстати, выкладка идет медленно и только по четвергам, потому что я каждый раз все перечитываю и что-то добавляю, что-то исправляю. Очень удобно, хотя и приходится ждать апдейта целую неделю.
> 
> И еще немного пояснений от меня для этой главы - вдохновением для одной из сцен в ней послужила сцена из фильма «Константин – повелитель тьмы». Обожаю этот фильм. Когда думала над сценой на улице, тут же всплыл кадр из фильма, и я не смогла удержаться – он просто шикарен. Кто смотрел фильм (кстати, очень рекомендую!) - поймут, о чем это я.

Свет неожиданно погас на всем этаже. Джон потер уставшие от чтения глаза и поднялся из-за стола. В этот поздний час он был единственным посетителем на этаже, а может и во всей Библиотеке, и ему точно не стоило и дальше задерживаться - кто знал, что за время его столь продолжительного отсутствия мог натворить Холмс. Все-таки он уже почти что на два дня предоставил того самому себе, и это не могло кончиться ничем хорошим. Поэтому, подхватив сумку и куртку, он поспешно вышел из читального зала. 

За окном было темно, и, похоже, шел дождь, хотя ему могло и показаться. Зачарованные окна Библиотеки редко давали возможность точно определить, что происходило снаружи; слишком большое количество древних книг и фолиантов, резонируя, всегда немного искажали пространство вокруг. Джон достал мобильный и, разблокировав экран, выхватил из мрака часть затертого пола и облупившуюся стену коридора, в конце которого застыл силуэт Стража.

Он, похоже, действительно был последним посетителем. Удивительно, что его не попросили покинуть Библиотеку раньше; и он что-то не помнил, чтобы за ним был закреплен какой-то особый статус на посещения. Хотя с Холмсами всего можно было ожидать – даже нелимитированного посещения запретных секций.

Ему стоило поторопиться, хотя он и не нашел того, что искал. На удивление, ни в книгах, ни в подшивках газет, он так и не смог найти упоминания о том артефакте, что его так заинтересовал. Была надежда на Шерлока, но вероятность, что у того в его обширных Чертогах Разума хранилась столь незначительная информация, была очень мала. Как он успел узнать, Холмс с поразительной безжалостностью избавлялся от всего на его взгляд неважного для Работы.

Можно было еще спросить Инспектора Лестрейда, но ему не хотелось беспокоить того по столь незначительному поводу, когда Джон сам себе-то не мог объяснить возникшего любопытства или предчувствия важности однажды увиденного изображения, просто чувствовал, что об этом стоило узнать. 

Чтобы время не было потеряно совсем уж впустую, он пролистал несколько базовых учебников по Сновидениям и по управлению снами, и один даже наметил купить себе. Интернет и форумы были, бесспорно, полезны, но не стоило забывать об основах, ради которых на этот раз он не мог себе позволить вернуться обратно в школу. Был еще вариант с вечерними курсами, что было в его случае даже предпочтительнее, но пока без хоть сколько-нибудь значимого дохода, он не мог себе их позволить.

Поиск работы, которую он мог бы совмещать с Холмсом, был вторым пунктом в его списке приоритетов после назначения Инспектора. И если с Инспектором у него более или менее все определилось, то вот с работой все было намного сложнее.

У него был выбор возобновить практику Целителя, хотя и не на прежнем уровне, но для этого нужно было сначала найти место, где у него был бы неполный рабочий день, возможность постоянно отпрашиваться и, главное, не серьезные пациенты. Джон все еще сомневался, что даже с вновь обретенным Балансом он мог полноценно заниматься лечением людей, поэтому реальным вариантом видел или небольшую частную практику, или муниципальный госпиталь на окраине, который любому Целителю был бы рад. На большие деньги, конечно, при таких вариантах надеяться точно не стоило, но с этого можно было хотя бы начать. В раздумьях Джон и не заметил, как на автопилоте натянул и застегнул куртку и вышел на улицу, вынырнув из темных стен Библиотеки. 

Стоял обычный лондонский вечер, сырой и промозглый, но лишь с предчувствием дождя, так что ему не грозило промокнуть из-за того, что он забыл зонт. А если не полениться, то он даже мог не замерзнуть, наложив согревающее заклинание. Джон по привычке провел пальцами по карману, где теперь всегда носил свое разрешение. Он и подумать не мог, что начнет так дорожить этим куском пластика, который раньше воспринимал как должное, и который стал так ценить после произошедшего с ним.

Одна только мысль, что теперь он мог свободно пользоваться своей магией, без оглядки на Агентов Министерства, без сомнений и без страха, наполняло его радостью и благодарностью. Как он сильно подозревал, эти чувства еще долго должны были сопровождать каждое его действие, каждую его ворожбу или сотворенное заклинание. Не так-то просто было взять и забыть угрозу получения Метки и ужасающую перспективу лишиться магии навсегда.

Вокруг повисла гулкая тишина, нарушаемая лишь его тихими шагами. Ни случайных прохожих, ни посторонних звуков, словно он шагал в вакууме. Годами вбитые инстинкты кричали ему ускорить шаг, чтобы поскорее оказаться на освещенном участке улицы, который неожиданно казался таким далеким и тусклым.

Джон глубоко втянул влажный воздух и нахмурился. Запах ему показался смутно знакомым, словно к прелой листве намешали каких-то специй, и он точно его уже где-то вдыхал совсем недавно, но не мог вспомнить, где именно.

Как можно более непринужденно скользнув во внутренний карман, он нащупал небольшую круглую сферу и покрепче сжал. Эта часть Лондона сильно отличалась от того места, где ему до этого приходилось жить, но он не исключал того, что и здесь могла водиться нечисть. Верилось с трудом, но холодное покалывание, скользящее по шее и горлу и струящийся по спине холодный пот он мог объяснить только присутствием парочки бесов. Странно, что он не заметил их присутствия раньше, но с каждым сделанным шагом сомнений у него оставалось все меньше и меньше. Его точно преследовала нечисть, которой в это время и в этом месте попросту нечего было делать.

После произошедшего с подставным кэбменом, он не только стал проверять каждую машину, в которую садился, на наличие ловушек, но и стал носить с собой несколько универсальных амулетов. Его вовсе не прельщала перспектива, как и в тот раз, оказаться абсолютно беспомощным, и теперь он мог лишь похвалить себя за подобную предусмотрительность. Небольшая сфера, что он теперь сжимал в руке, хотя и была слабой защитой, но ее можно было использовать по-разному в зависимости от ситуации, а сейчас ситуация явно требовала божественного вмешательства, а точнее божественного света или его слабого аналога – дыхания дракона. 

Джон резко остановился и, вытащив сферу из кармана, изо всех сил швырнул ее о тротуар, что закончилось ослепительной вспышкой света и протяжным воем, от которого закладывало уши и все холодело внутри.

– Аргхх! – Джон отпрыгнул в сторону и бросился бежать. Он точно меньше всего ожидал, что его будут преследовать несколько низших демонов. Уродливых, составленных из разных частей тел бездомных животных, но все равно проворных и опасных. Ему срочно нужно было добраться до оживленного и хорошо освещенного участка улицы, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Как никогда он был рад, что теперь ему не нужна была трость, хотя отсутствие тренировок все же давало о себе знать, что он решил начать исправлять в самое ближайшее время. При условии, конечно, что ему удастся выбраться из этой передряги невредимым.

Когда до спасения оставалось всего ничего, и ему нужно было всего-то перебежать узкую улочку и очередную подворотню, прямо перед ним затормозила неприметная черная машина с тонированными стеклами. Из распахнувшейся двери пахнуло дорогим одеколоном, кожей и благовониями, и как бы ни подозрительно все происходящее не выглядело, он, кажется, уже знал, кто за этим всем стоял, поэтому, не раздумывая, запрыгнул внутрь.

– Дьявол! Майкрофт!

– Вы мне льстите, Джон, - скромно улыбнувшись, пожурил его старший из братьев Холмс. - Но не буду скрывать, что наша встреча для меня не была неожиданностью.

– Даже не сомневаюсь в этом. Ваших рук дело? – Джон с опаской всмотрелся в боковое стекло, но по ту сторону тонированного стекла царила полнейшая безмятежность, словно за ним и не было погони, а он все сам себе напридумывал.

– О чем это вы? Я просто удачно проезжал мимо, зная, что вы задержались в Библиотеке, и решил вас подбросить до Бейкер-стрит. Вижу, я очень вовремя.

Чужая самоуверенность раздражала, и если к выходкам и поведению Шерлока он более или менее привык, то Холмс старший его немного нервировал, а иногда даже пугал.

– Эмм, – Джон растерянно провел по волосам. Он не поверил ни единому слову сидящего напротив Некроманта, но доказать обратное был не в силах. – Нельзя оставлять их свободно разгуливать по улицам.

– Не беспокойтесь, дорогой Джон. Мои люди обо всем позаботятся.

– Так вы действительно просто решили подбросить меня до дома?

– Столько недоверия. Меня это ранит, – Некромант притворно повздыхал, разглаживая несуществующие складки на брюках, на что Джон лишь скептически приподнял бровь.

– Так о чем вы хотели со мной поговорить? И не думайте, что Шерлок об этом не узнает.

– О, от моего дорогого брата трудно что-то скрыть, хорошо, что мы даже пытаться не будем. 

– …Ладно, - Джон, наконец, принял удобное положение и перестал то и дело коситься в окно. Появление низших демонов выбило его из колеи; стоило серьезно задуматься над тем, чтобы носить с собой оружие постоянно. Или сильную защиту. Хотя с последним как раз и было больше всего проблем – у него не было хоть мало-мальски сильного артефакта, а Холмсу они в принципе не были нужны, поэтому даже спрашивать не было смысла. В итоге, все опять сводилось к поиску работы, чтобы у него, наконец, появились лишние деньги. 

– Так как вы, дорогой Джон, теперь стали неотъемлемой частью жизни моего брата, ваша безопасность для меня стала таким же приоритетом, как и безопасность самого Шерлока, поэтому позвольте преподнести вам скромный подарок. Смею надеяться, вы оба его оцените и не станете отказываться.

Ему была протянута маленькая черная коробочка, перевязанная черной же лентой.

– Я должен сейчас ее открыть?

– Это уже на ваше усмотрение, Джон. Кстати, мы уже на месте. Всего доброго.

– Ах… Да. Спасибо.

Джон попрощался и неуклюже вывалился из машины, ноги до сих пор были как желе. Теперь, когда адреналин окончательно схлынул, и он мог рационально думать, случившееся стало похоже на проверку. Изощренную, неочевидную, довольно странную, но все же проверку. Хотя все же был маленький процент того, что Холмс-старший здесь был все-таки не причем, но в это верилось меньше всего, поэтому Джон решил попросту игнорировать эту вероятность.

За знакомой дверью его ждала привычная картина, даже и не скажешь, что у них было дело. Шерлок, в молитвенном жесте сложивший руки под подбородком, возлежал на диване и не спешил подавать признаки жизни. Что впрочем длилось равно до тех пор, пока Джон не подошел ближе. 

– Ты встретился с Майкрофтом, – Холмс недовольно вскочил и в два шага подлетел к Джону, уже мысленно приготовившемуся к допросу.

– И тебе привет. Да об этом…

– Не думал, что он опередит меня, но, – Шерлок осторожно взял его за руку, все еще сжимающую черную коробочку, и повертел ею из стороны в сторону, приглядываясь. – Это хороший подарок. Майкрофт хоть в чем-то оказался полезным, можешь смело им пользоваться.

– Представляю, как трудно делать тебе подарки на день рождения или Новый год. Могу поспорить, ты всегда знаешь, что лежит внутри, – улыбнувшись, Джон мягко высвободил руку и потянул за ленту, его начало томить любопытство.

– Да, – самодовольно подтвердил единственный в своем роде консультирующий темный маг и молниеносно выхватил этот неожиданный подарок. – Но даже меня можно удивить, если приложить усилия.

– Эй! Верни!

– Но, Джон, это же прекрасная тренировка моего метода. Покажи, чему ты смог научиться.

– Да-да, мне прям не терпится выставить себя дураком. Опять.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня будет двойной апдейт, так как в следующий четверг я все еще буду в отпуске и далеко от компа.
> 
> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются)))  
> Нам важно знать ваше мнение))

Сара Сойер ему понравилась с первых же минут знакомства. Ее золотистая аура навевала мысли о тихом летнем вечере и умиротворении. В сочетании с приятным открытым лицом и большими выразительными глазами она казалась ему практически идеальной.

Засмущавшись, Джон поерзал на стуле и по привычке провел рукой по уху. Новая сережка-амулет, которую ему так учтиво презентовал, хотя и при странных обстоятельствах Майкрофт Холмс, и ради которой ему пришлось выслушать длинную и вдохновенную лекцию от Шерлока, заменяла теперь ему его три прежних охранных оберега. Он привык носить их, почти не снимая, и, хотя в его возрасте подобные украшения могли показаться неуместными, втайне Джону нравилось, как он с ними выглядел. Это напоминало ему о его бурной молодости и желании впечатлять юных ведьм. Оказывается, желание впечатлять никуда не делось, и ему действительно хотелось, чтобы сидящая напротив привлекательная ведьма обратила на него внимание. Пусть и с приемом на работу ничего бы не вышло, что-то положительное от этого собеседования все же имело шанс остаться.

Спасибо интернету, он смог довольно быстро найти несколько подходящих для себя вариантов с работой, поэтому, не теряя времени, разослал всем свое резюме. Даже на его скромный взгляд, оно вышло довольно впечатляющим, и теперь ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что его богатый послужной список не отпугнет потенциальных работодателей.

Все утро Холмс игнорировал его, явно сразу же поняв, чем он, Джон, был так сосредоточенно занят. Хотя они и напрямую не обсуждали возможность для него работать где-то еще, раз тот не возражал, значит, все же ничего не имел против, утешал себя Джон.

Зарабатывать на жизнь, консультируя других магов и Агентов Министерства, могло бы и быть прибыльным занятием, если бы только Холмс не считал большую часть их клиентов скучными, глупыми и неинтересными. На что еще и постоянно указывал в своей обычной манере, чем еще больше усугублял и без того сложившееся нелестное мнение о себе.

И вот теперь сидя напротив своего потенциального нанимателя и просто приятной ведьмы, Джон все больше и больше хотел, чтобы ответ был положительным.

– Джон, не буду скрывать, у вас впечатляющее резюме. И хотя нам катастрофически нужны специалисты подобные вам, я считаю, что ваш талант будет просто пропадать у нас.

– Вот тут вы не правы. Это место именно то, что нужно мне для полной адаптации к мирной жизни, – тут он несколько покривил душой, хотя и не видел вреда в некотором искажении действительности.

– Ох… Еще вы указали, что ваш партнер – темный маг. С этим точно не будет проблем?

Джон, как и в случае с Инспектором Диммоком тут же насторожился. Хотя не было похоже, что мисс Сойер что-то знала о Шерлоке Холмсе. У того была репутация в определенных кругах, но он сильно сомневался, что Целители средней руки могли так уж много о том знать, если вообще слышали.

– Это еще одна из причин, почему я могу взять всего несколько смен в неделю. Мой контракт не подразумевает так уж много свободного времени, – вот тут он точно не лукавил. – Мы с партнером работаем консультантами в Министерстве Магии.

Джон сомневался, стоило ли посвящать мисс Сойер во все подробности природы их консультирования. Была вероятность, что его откровенность могла сильно снизить его шансы на успех, хотя рано или поздно ему все же пришлось бы рассказать ей и о Шерлоке, и об их работе.

– Вы нам более чем подходите. Когда сможете приступить?

Джон с облегчением вздохнул про себя и мысленно примерил будущий график на их с Холмсом дела.

– Могу выйти уже в этот четверг.

– Отлично, тогда перед уходом вам стоит заглянуть в бухгалтерию. Так же я могу вам все здесь показать… если вы сейчас не заняты.

– Я сейчас абсолютно свободен.

Джон опять смущенно потер амулет, но взгляд отводить не стал. Его ответ был таким поспешным, что даже глухой бы догадался, что им он подразумевал совершенно другое, а не то, что у него было время на экскурсию по будущему месту работы. 

Целитель Сара Сойер ему действительно понравилась, но она была все же не той, от кого он ждал ответных чувств. Возможно, использовать эту замечательную во всех отношениях ведьму столь циничным образом было совсем не по-джентельменски, но ему нужно было хоть как-то проверить свою теорию, а она даже на первый, поверхностный взгляд была идеальной кандидаткой для осуществления пришедшего ему на ум незамысловатого плана.

Конечно, он с самого начала стал подозревать, что Шерлок относился к нему не просто иначе, чем к остальным. Чужие слова и действия, равно как и намеки от Холмса-старшего, и от их общих знакомых более чем красноречиво подтверждали его мысли о природе чужих чувств к нему. Окружающие их люди с самого начала их внезапного партнерства свято верили в то, что они с Шерлоком были вместе как пара.

– Хорошо. Отлично… Я очень рада.

Экскурсия, как он и ожидал, была короткой. Небольшое здание больницы имело всего два этажа с администрацией и бухгалтерией на первом. Нельзя было сказать, что все было совсем уж плохо, но ремонт последний раз тут явно проводился лет двадцать назад и об этом кричали и облупившаяся краска, и крошащийся пластик, и устаревшее оборудование. Единственное, что действительно понравилось Джону и чего не доставало многим современным зданиям и тем более больницам – это действительно чистая магия вокруг. Ей дышали и обветшалые стены, и скрипящие полы под ногами, помогая целителям справляться со своей работой.

Не удивительно, что больница все еще существовала, несмотря ни на что. Он не чувствовал ни отголосков, ни чужеродного присутствия – только умиротворение. И место, и расположение действительно были хорошими, о чем Джон решил упомянуть в их непринужденной беседе с Целителем Сойер.

– Вы правы, это уникальное место. Глубоко под нами проходит подземный источник, который переплетается с источником силы, это и дает эффект очищения. Нам повезло, что это окраина, да и еще и не самый благополучный район. Хотя и с давно закрытой фабрикой это место не привлекает застройщиков, а значит, и нас не трогают.

– Действительно удачно. Сразу чувствуется, что место хорошее. И охранные чары до сих пор в отличном состоянии.

– Правда?

– Эммм… Да, кто-то в свое время проделал отличную работу. Вот тут смотрите, – он кончиками пальцев коснулся невидимой непосвященному глазу вязи, и вокруг них разлился тонкий едва слышимый перезвон. – Нечисть, которую привлекают боль и страдания, никогда не сможет преодолеть этот барьер.

– Ох!

Охранные чары, когда-то давно выполненные умелым мастером, звенели вокруг них словно потревоженные колокольчики, гармонируя с подземным источником. Теперь он мог отчетливо его ощущать – неспешное течение воды под толщей земли, из которой можно было черпать неиссякаемую силу. Поистине, идеальное месторасположение.

– Даже на душе стало светлее… Знаете, Джон, я все больше рада, что вы решили выбрать нас.

– Я тоже рад, что выбрал именно вас. Думаю, работа здесь идеально мне подходит.

Теперь, когда работа буквально была у него в кармане, Джон позволил себе немного расслабиться. Хотя приятная ведьма рядом толком и не давала перевести дыхание – как бы ему не нравился Холмс, он все же оставался мужчиной. К тому же тот не предпринимал никаких решительных действий, что было постоянным источником сомнения для Джона. 

И он так давно не был на свидании, что даже не верилось, что его когда-то называли Ватсон-три-континента. И хотя в его репутации была большая доля преувеличения, кое-что все же было правдой. Он умел очаровывать, дело оставалось только за желанием. Сейчас Джон терялся, действительно ли ему этого хотелось, и было ли это тем, что ему было нужно. Он не знал, не мог угадать, стоило ему все же рискнуть и пригласить эту ведьму хотя бы на одно свидание. 

Рассматривая русые волосы, бледную кожу и ладную фигуру, он все никак не мог решиться. Возможно, им стоило еще немного друг к другу присмотреться, хотя он и мог отчетливо видеть интерес в чужом открытом взгляде.

Еще одно убийство. Позвони Диммоку. ШХ.

Неожиданно пришедшее сообщение разрушило очарование момента. С ним подобное уже было, казалось, совсем недавно. Он уже получал вот так же внезапно, стоя на распутье, послание от Шерлока, тогда еще просто незнакомого темного мага. Удивительно, как тот мог чувствовать его колебания и неуверенность, словно они действительно были связаны. И дело точно было не в их контракте - незамысловатый текст пусть и на зачарованной бумаге попросту не мог давать таких возможностей.

– Это от моего партнера. Важный вызов.

Куда подъехать?

– Я все понимаю, не буду вас больше задерживать. В бухгалтерию сможете заглянуть и позже. Жду вас уже в этот четверг к девяти.

– Конечно.

Ему пришлось скомкано попрощаться и на бегу набирать Диммока, который ожидаемо был не особо вдохновлен его звонком. Похоже, ему все же стоило заняться поиском более подходящего кандидата на должность Инспектора. Джон невольно подумал о Майкрофте и так же невольно поморщился. Обращаться к Некроманту ему не особо хотелось, к тому же и без Дара он уже мог предвидеть эпическое недовольство Шерлока, поэтому стоило приберечь этот вариант до тех пор, пока у него с Диммоком совсем разладятся отношения, или Шерлок в очередной раз выведет его из себя своими экспериментами. Ах, соблазны, соблазны.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И еще одна глава за сегодня)))
> 
> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются)))  
> Нам важно знать ваше мнение))

 

Морг был последним местом, где он ожидал провести его так удачно начавшийся день. Серый кафель, запах хлорки и формалина навевали воспоминания о его студенческих годах, причем не самой их приятной части. Он даже не сразу заметил невысокую ведьму, которая пыталась слиться со светло-серой стеной; из-за белого халата и неброской внешности у нее это даже почти получилось, что впрочем не было удивительно в присутствии Шерлока Холмса, который всегда приковывал к себе внимание окружающих, стоило ему даже просто куда-нибудь пойти. Джон сильно подозревал, что и он постоянно терялся на фоне темного мага, хотя это его совсем не волновало.

Присмотревшись, Джон удивленно вскинул брови. У кого угодно бы диссонанс между внешностью и классом вызвал бы удивление, и он не был исключением, хотя и работал с Холмсом чуть меньше пары месяцев и успел навидаться всякого. Жмущаяся к стене и краснеющая от смущения ведьма без сомнения была Некромантом. Их ауру он бы теперь ни с кем не перепутал, и дело было даже не в Холмсе-старшем или его прошлом печальном опыте. 

Джон не чувствовал ни гнили, ни разложения, хотя этому Некроманту явно приходилось постоянно работать с неупокоенными по долгу службы. В которой раз он мог убедиться, насколько необычные люди окружали темного мага, и теперь и он был в этом круге, что не могло не льстить. Но, кажется, если его не подводила интуиция в подобного рода делах, происходящее сейчас при нем вообще никакого отношения не имело к классам или магии. Ну, только если речь не шла о магии любви. Джон еле сдержался, чтобы глупо не захихикать, чем тут же заслужил полный подозрения взгляд от Шерлока, который как обычно выделялся и в этом бледном царстве большой темной кляксой.

Джон поспешил придать лицу невинное выражение, что, правда, не обмануло Шерлока; тот и так был разочарован и зол и не без основания. Общение Джона с Диммоком не дало желаемых результатов, тот наотрез отказался появляться на очередном месте преступления, а значит, и Джон не смог туда попасть в отличие от Холмса. Лично ему это не казалось таким уже важным, зная, что темный маг и без него отлично справится. Хотя с Инспектором ему все же предстояло что-то делать. В дальнейшем, чужая нерешительность, трусость и брезгливость могли серьезно осложнить им жизнь, как например, сейчас, когда они вынуждены были поехать в морг вместо осмотра места преступления или Управления.

И, конечно же, о социальных расшаркиваниях как обычно ему предстояло позаботиться самому - тело под белой простыней явно интересовало Холмса больше, чем общение с живыми. Что было еще одной причиной, почему он даже и не думал начинать ревновать того к министерскому Некроманту.

– Здравствуйте, Я Джон Ватсон, партнер Шерлока. Целитель, – чужая маленькая и теплая ладошка практически растворилась в его руке; и Джону было любопытно, отреагирует ли его магия на этого Некроманта так же, как на одного из Холмсов, но ничего не произошло, что его вполне устраивало. Только представившись и прокрутив сказанное в голове, он с удивлением осознал, что в первую очередь обозначил свое партнерство с Холмсом, а не свой класс. Такого с ним никогда прежде не случалось. С одной стороны, в этом не было ничего особенного, а с другой – получалось, что неосознанно он уже ставил в приоритет совместную работу с другими магом, а не себя.

– Молли Хупер. Некромант… - вблизи она показалась ему более симпатичной, хотя все еще невыразительной. 

– Приятно познакомиться, Молли. Надеюсь, мы вам не помешали?

– О, это ничего, я уже привыкла. К тому же, я ждала вашего визита, меня Инспектор Лестрейд предупредил… Правда, должна признаться, Шерлок ничего о вас не рассказывал. Как давно вы вместе? 

Это был не совсем тот вопрос, который он ожидал услышать от незнакомой девушки при первом знакомстве, хотя в чем-то он ее мог понять. И ему было ее даже немного жаль, каким бы гениальным не был Шерлок, порой, как лично смог убедиться Джон, тот предпочитал не видеть дальше собственного носа, особенно, если дело касалось чувств.

– Уже как несколько месяцев. Я все еще привыкаю работать с ним, так что очень надеюсь на вашу помощь и поддержку, Молли. Вы и сами знаете, каким он может быть.

– Ахх… да… Конечно.

– Джон! – нетерпеливый окрик напомнил ему, что они все же пришли сюда по делу. Он улыбнулся девушке и поспешил подойти к темному магу, уже склонившемуся над телом. Из опыта он прекрасно знал, что не стоило заставлять того ждать или отвлекаться, усугубляя чужое недовольство. Теперь ему предстояло умудриться каким-то образом совместить две работы, на обоих преуспеть и не ударить в грязь лицом. 

Сара Сойер ему действительно понравилась. И хотя ей было далеко до стандартов Шерлока в плане таланта или эксцентричности, он надеялся, что она сумеет понравиться тому. К сожалению, как бы странно это ни звучало, без этого ему не светило никаких отношений с ней, даже рабочих. И если так подумать, то с любой ведьмой или магом, если их не одобрит темный маг. Джон нахмурился, невольно складывалось впечатление, что он вернулся лет на тридцать назад, когда еще жил с родителями и искал их одобрения касательно новых друзей или каждой новой пассии. Сравнение не вдохновляло и лишний раз заставляло задуматься, во что превратилась его жизнь после знакомства с одним конкретным темным магом.

– Что скажешь?

– Она мне понравилась, - выдал Джон, первое, что пришло ему на ум, пока все его мысли были заняты одной приятной во всех отношениях ведьмой и ее потенциалом как его будущего работодателя и объекта для ревности Холмса.

– Что? – Шерлок уставился на него немигающим взглядом своих невозможных глаз, придавив к месту. Чужой прохладный тон обнадеживал, его незамысловатый план мог и сработать, хотя Джону было действительно стыдно, что он отвлекся, зная, насколько важным для Шерлока было любое расследование.

– Работа! Мне понравилась работа, хорошее предложение. Очень приятное место с чистым и сильным источником, – Джон неловко рассмеялся, надеясь, что Холмс не придаст значения его оговорке. Он часто становился свидетелем собственнических замашек темного мага, поэтому и рассудил о возможной конкуренции в лице Целителя Сойер за его время и внимание. Хотя, наверное, пока все же не стоило о ней упоминать. Для его же душевного спокойствия. – Кто жертва?

– Брайан Лукис. Свободный журналист, – все еще с подозрением разглядывая его, недовольно ответил Шерлок.

– Как он связан с покойным мистером Ван Куном? 

– Оба недавно вернулись из Китая, и оба летали туда по работе. Мистер Лукис писал статью про редкие артефакты, Ван Кун был в командировке по делам Биржи.

Продолжившийся осмотр лично Джону ничего не дал. Без места преступления он не мог сделать каких-либо выводов или заключений. Оставалась надежда на ритуал призвания, но он искренне не понимал, чем мог быть теперь полезен, и зачем стоило его дергать. Хотя это более чем вписывалось в его собственническую теорию о Холмсе.

– Что с телом? Будем проводить обряд? Ритуал? – перевести разговор в нужное русло не было чем-то сложным, пусть и не всегда действенным, но в этот раз удача была на стороне Джона, хотя его и не удостоили ответом. Вместо этого Холмс привычным жестом откинул полы пальто и извлек из кармана небольшое увеличительное стекло.

– Молли, приступим.

– Ах, да-да! Я, Некромант Молли Хупер, как официальный представитель Министерства, даю разрешение магу Шерлоку Холмсу участвовать в ритуале призвания душ. Всю ответственность я беру на себя.

– Я согласен.

Джон отошел в сторону, чтобы не мешаться, и встал так, чтобы иметь наилучший угол обзора. Как-никак, ему предстояло воочию увидеть Некроманта Министерства за работой.

На кафельном полу засветилась замысловатая пентаграмма, привлекая внимание к красивым завитушкам и незнакомым ему рунам. Вот теперь происходящее действительно начинало напоминать ритуал призвания душ из учебника, который ему как-то раз по случайной ошибке довелось пролистать. При этом Некромант Хупер не только активировала пентаграмму под столом с телом, но и еще несколько рун загадочного назначения.

Если он все правильно понимал, то сейчас темный маг выступал лишь в роли ассистента, поэтому как в прошлый раз в квартире покойного мистера Ван Куна не было темных, словно живых лент, которые теперь прочно у него ассоциировались с Холмсом, как и не было сбивающей с ног силы. Джон чувствовал лишь слабый дискомфорт, словно ему пришлось опуститься на глубину, и теперь на него давила толща воды, но не более. 

Молли чертила в воздухе руны и те или зависали над телом со слабым голубоватым свечением, или беззвучно рассыпались, словно ударяясь о невидимый барьер, пока Холмс, молча, наблюдал за ее действиями, не критикуя и не вмешиваясь.

Разглядывая хищный профиль, бледную кожу, темные волосы, дорогой костюм, дорогие ботинки и изящные длинные пальцы в синих латексных перчатках, Джон не мог не признать чужой привлекательности. И дело было не только во внешности. Ему казалось, что он мог бы смотреть на все это бесконечно - за работой Холмс сильно преображался. Не было той расслабленности, что он мог видеть в стенах Бейкер-стрит, открытости, ребяческого недовольства или радости, будто перед ним находился совершенно другой человек, незнакомый и опасный.

Словно подслушав его мысли, Холмс обернулся и поймал его взгляд. Не выдержав и нескольких секунд, Джон смущенно отвел глаза, пытаясь избавиться от чувства, что его застали за подглядыванием. Ему не стоило отвлекаться, к тому же, как раз начало происходить самое интересное. Тело на столе приподнялось и изогнулось немыслимой дугой, громко хрустнули шейные позвонки, и голова жертвы скатилась набок, так что неживые невидящие глаза вновь уставились на него, вызывая чувство дежавю.

\- Это сделано во имя его пришествия.

Черный цветок с практически прозрачными лепестками знакомо расцвел над телом, раскинувшись во все стороны, чтобы снова раствориться в воздухе черным пеплом от первого же неловкого движения. Некромант Хупер удивленно вскрикнула, но впрочем тут же взяла себя в руки. Джон не знал, что пошло не так, но вслед за цветком рассыпались и созданные Молли руны, как и потухла пентаграмма.

А значит, у них на руках были один труп и еще одно неясное послание. Что ж, их расследование действительно обещало стать незабываемым.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова четверг, и снова апдейт)))
> 
> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются)))  
> Нам важно знать ваше мнение))

Чужая квартира на первый взгляд напоминала поле боя. Беспорядочно разбросанные вещи, сдвинутые стол и стулья, вывернутые ящики и бессистемные горы книг. Книг было не просто много, а очень много для настолько небольшой площади. Куда бы ни смотрел Джон, везде были разбросаны книги, свалены в кучи или сложены стопками. На полках, на подоконнике, на полу, на любой свободной поверхности - даже узкая неудобная лестница, по которой они попали в чужую квартиру, была завалена всевозможными книгами. Гостиная на Бейкер-стрит в самое первое его посещение в сравнении была образцом порядка, настолько далека она была от царившего тут полнейшего хаоса. А после его переезда и того, как Джон потратил несколько вечеров на уборку, обширная коллекция Холмса хотя и частично, но все равно благополучно перекочевала на полки или частично преобразилась в аккуратные стопки (1), так что теперь гостиная комната имела презентабельный и жилой вид. Чего нельзя было сказать о чужом жилище.

После долгих уговоров, закончившихся явной угрозой со стороны Шерлока, Диммок, наконец, согласился составить им компанию на месте преступления. Поэтому после больницы и морга еще к одному месту, где Джон умудрился побывать за один день, добавилась чужая квартира, в которой к тому же ритуал очищения не проводился вот уже несколько месяцев. 

Отмахнувшись от темной взвеси, Джон присел перед очередной неаккуратной стопкой. Проведя пальцем по корешкам, он еще раз убедился, что собранные перед ним книги не имели между собой никакой связи. Возможно, система здесь и была, но он упорно ее не видел, как и не чувствовал хоть сколько бы сильных оберегов или артефактов. К тому же, неумелые и небрежно законченные заклинания вдобавок к неаккуратной вязи защитных рун более чем наглядно говорили о потенциале убитого, как довольно посредственного и слабого мага. А значит, тот никогда не смог бы самостоятельно начать и закончить ритуал, оставленный в спальне.

– Наш убийца проникает сквозь стены, – недовольно пробурчал Джон. Он тщательно осмотрел все замки на дверях и на окнах – нигде не было видно признаков взлома. С его небогатым опытом он мог лишь предположить, что или убитые в обоих случаях сами впускали своего убийцу, а значит, знали его. Либо тот попадал внутрь, а потом исчезал, не оставляя никаких следов, неведомым образом. 

Первое, что приходило на ум – портал. Теперь Джон знал, что это было не только осуществимо в домашних условиях, как это продемонстрировал Холмс, но еще и было очень энерго и трудозатратно, что было общедоступным фактом и так. Здесь же кроме отголосков от простых заклинаний и проведенного ритуала ничего не было, да и Агенты сразу бы вычислили, если бы было использовано слишком много магии, или ее природа носила странный характер. Так что этот вариант отпадал сразу, и на этом же его теории иссякали.

Два убийства, два ритуала, создающих видимость самоубийства, и два послания. Все это наводило на невеселые выводы и требовало самого тщательного расследования, чем они, судя по настрою Холмса, и должны были заняться.

Инспектор Диммок даже не пытался скрыть своего недовольства или непонимания происходящего. Весь его вид более чем красноречиво говорил, что он думал и о них двоих, и о ситуации в целом. Джону не хотелось получить пометки в личное дело за отказ работать с назначенным Инспектором, но, кажется, к этому все неумолимо и шло.

– Пришло время избавиться от него.

Шерлок замер перед ним, нависнув в своей обычной манере. Чужое бледное лицо выглядело даже более недовольным, нежели лицо молодого Инспектора.

– Что?.. Шерлок, что ты имеешь в виду? – зашипел Джон, хватая темного мага за рукав и нервно оглядываясь. Только этого им и не хватало перед дисциплинарной комиссией – с Холмса сталось бы выкинуть что-то из ряда вон выходящее и посчитать это приемлемым.

– Очевидно, что этот болван будет продолжать и дальше только мешать.

– Да, но это еще не значит, что нужно идти на конфликт. Он же в итоге согласился прийти.

– Ему следовало поступить так с самого начала.

– Да, но как я найду нового Инспектора сейчас, если Диммок заартачится? Да еще и в короткие сроки? Не думаю, что на время расследования стоит что-то предпринимать. 

У него оставался в запасе всего один, зато самый убийственный аргумент, который ему бы не хотелось использовать сейчас, но очевидно выбор у него был не такой уж богатый, точнее его вообще не было. К тому же действовать надо было оперативно, пока молодой Инспектор не был проклят или чего еще похуже.

– Пожалуйста.

Это слово он использовал крайне редко в общении с Шерлоком, всего несколько раз, но каждый из них оно имело потрясающий эффект на темного мага. Его глаза стекленели, а лицо становилось похожим на восковую маску, словно тот отключался от действительности и на мгновенье проваливался в только ему одному ведомый мир. Впрочем, это также быстро проходило, и Холмс соглашался на все, о чем шла речь до этого сакраментального слова.

– Хорошо, будь, по-твоему. Но потом не говори, что я не предупреждал тебя. Пошли. Хочу, чтобы ты еще раз взглянул на спальню.

Джон готов был согласиться на что угодно, лишь бы отвлечь Холмса, поэтому безропотно пошел за тем в спальню убитого, правда, без надежды, что даже после повторного осмотра увидит что-то новое. Можно было бы, конечно, попросить Шерлока поделиться его выводами и умозаключениями, но он, похоже, уже израсходовал весь запас доброжелательности темного мага на этот день.

Неубранная кровать и беспорядок в спальне никак не помешали злоумышленнику провести свой ритуал и успешно замаскировать его под самоубийство.

– Твои выводы, – Холмс даже не попытался, чтобы его приказ звучал как просьба.

Джон скрипнул зубами и тяжело выдохнул. Ни визуальный осмотр, ни проверка активированных заклинаний не давали ему никаких подсказок. Сколько бы он не смотрел, он упорно не видел ни самоубийства, ни ритуала жертвоприношения. Самым логичным было думать, что это послание, но даже для пусть и изощренного послания ритуал был слишком замысловатым, и случившаяся здесь трагедия больше походила на наказание. Он не знал, почему подумал про это, – просто первое, что приходило на ум, когда он смотрел на использованные руны и то как и в каком порядке они были нарисованы, вызывало у него ассоциацию с показательным наказанием.

– О чем ты сейчас подумал?

Холмс неожиданно возник у него за спиной и замер очень близко, так что его дыхание касалось волос Джона, а когда он склонился ниже – защекотало шею, вызывая невольную дрожь.

– Я... - Джон не очень любил делиться своими мыслями с гениальным магом; чаще всего он оказывался не прав, о чем ему тут же сообщалось. Но Холмс постоянно на этом настаивал, мотивируя тем, что это помогало ему думать, а еще тем, что Джону нужно было больше практиковаться.

– У тебя превосходно развита интуиция, доверяй ей больше. Даже если окажешься неправ, есть я, чтобы тебя поправить.

Джон удивленно обернулся и вскинул голову, чтобы было удобнее заглянуть в чужие глаза. Холмс не часто его хвалил, поэтому редкие комплименты от него и были так ценны. 

Они стояли очень близко друг к другу, и темный маг даже не думал отодвигаться, словно вторжение в чужое личное пространство было для него чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Если так подумать так оно и было. И если обычно те, к кому он так близко приближался, предпочитали убегать, то Джон же никогда не сдавал позиций, предпочитая наблюдать и ждать. 

– Я не знаю, как это объяснить, – тут Джон виновато нахмурил брови, – но выглядит так, словно они в чем-то провинились, и их показательно наказали.

– Хм... Интересно.

 

(1) Отсылка на сайд-стори от лица Шерлока - «Ты и Я»


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если честно, то я чуть не забыла, что сегодня день апдейта - у меня упорно целый день была среда)))
> 
> Спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются)))  
> Нам важно знать ваше мнение))
> 
> А еще!)) В главе почти нет никакого движняка, зато есть много-много общения между мальчиками))) Она дописалась почти в самый последний момент, если честно. И я осталась довольна результатом))

– Каковы будут наши дальнейшие действия? – Джону как обычно пришлось подстраиваться под широкий быстрый шаг Холмса, чтобы не отстать.

– Черный лотос. Нужно побольше узнать об этой секте и побывать в ее головном офисе, – Шерлок резко остановился и развернулся к нему. – И для этого мне понадобиться твоя непосредственная помощь.

– Хорошо, конечно.

Их внезапная остановка посреди оживленной улицы вызвала бурное возмущение у прохожих, которые, впрочем, стоило им взглянуть на темного мага, тут же спешили вернуться к своим делам. 

Поздний вечер манил обещанием тепла, что заставило жителей никогда не засыпающего мегаполиса гурьбой высыпать наружу, чтобы насладиться этим редким явлением. И теперь им с Холмсом пришлось потесниться на нешироком тротуаре, чтобы не быть снесенными всей этой разношерстной толпой. В нескончаемом разноцветном потоке, что струился мимо них, темный маг резко выделялся не только ростом, одеждой и внешностью, но и своей завуалированной аурой, невольно привлекая еще больше внимания.

– Что-то еще?

– Я уже проверил передвижения убитых в последние несколько дней. Сразу же после возвращения в Лондон оба наведывались в китайский квартал. Как раз туда, где находится «Черный лотос». Вывод напрашивается сам.

– Думаешь, убитые были связаны с контрабандой артефактов? – Джон понятливо покивал головой.

– Я в этом уверен. И один из них, скорее всего, украл то, что не следовало.

– Но зачем убивать обоих?.. Ах. Убийца не знал, кто именно из них виновен?

– Именно, Джон! Ты делаешь успехи.

В подобном выводе не было ничего особенного, но похвала все равно была ему очень приятна. Сегодня темный маг был необычайно щедр на комплименты, даже несмотря на испорченное Инспектором Диммоком настроение и слабо продвигающееся расследование.

– Уже поздно. Давай вернемся домой, – Джон устало потер глаза. День был весьма насыщенным на события, и следующий обещал быть таким же. Ему точно надо было восстановить силы и морально подготовиться. Всякого рода культы и секты вызывали у него стойкую неприязнь, хотя он умом и понимал, почему люди искали в них утешение.

Более того в его семье был печальный опыт общения с подобными религиозными организациями. Пока были живы их с Гарри родители, чета Ватсонов успела целое состояние отдать всевозможным мошенникам, обещавшим им спасение якобы заблудшей души их младшей дочери. Пока в Джона стреляли на раскаленных равнинах Афганистана, его сестра вела свое сражение с предрассудками и предубеждениями собственной семьи. Не стоило даже удивляться, что все это закончилось в итоге настойками и эликсирами, в которых она видела свое единственное спасение. Он мог откровенно самому себе признаться, что полностью провалился как старший брат. Поэтому хотя и несколько навязчивая забота Майкрофта Холмса никогда не вызывала у него отторжения или раздражения, в отличие от Шерлока. Холмса-старшего он со своей стороны прекрасно понимал.

Ловко поймав за рукав Шерлока, который стремительно шагнул к обочине, чтобы поймать кэб, он потянул его подальше от тут же затормозившего авто.

– Пройдемся немного, если ты не против? Редко, когда погода нас балует таким теплом, – Джон немного засмущался. Он мог бы и один прогуляться, но они с Шерлоком никогда не выбирались куда-то просто так, а не ради дела, и ему хотелось это упущение хоть как-то исправить. Если так подумать, то темный маг редко утруждал себя какой-либо социализацией, и Джон видел в этом шанс привнести в чужую жизнь что-то новое, пусть даже что-то столь незначительное и возможно даже вовсе ненужное Холмсу. 

Вместо ответа Шерлок помахал таксисту, отказываясь от его услуг, и молча шагнул обратно в людской поток, чем невольно вызвал у Джона желание улыбнуться. 

Они ни о чем не говорили, просто шли рядом, и как он сильно надеялся, наслаждались компанией друг друга. Джон не знал, что об этом думал Шерлок, но вряд ли, если бы того что-то не устраивало, он стал бы молчать. Лично его все устраивало. Хотя и было столько всего, о чем бы он хотел расспросить темного мага. Как тот познакомился с Молли Хупер? Как Лестрейд стал его Инспектором? Почему у него были такие натянутые отношения с братом? Был ли он когда-нибудь в кого-то влюблен? Каким было его самое первое дело? Почему именно консультирующий темный маг? Было еще множество всего, что он хотел бы знать о Шерлоке Холмсе, но никак не решался спросить. Возможно, позже, когда они поработают и поживут вместе дольше, чем пара месяцев.

– О чем бы ты хотел меня спросить? – словно подслушав его мысли, поинтересовался Холмс. 

Вопрос застал Джона врасплох. Вряд ли он мог чем-то выдать свой интерес, точнее он не думал, что такое было возможно. Хотя Шерлок не единожды упоминал о его выразительном лице. 

– Если мне не понравится твой вопрос, я просто не буду отвечать.

Ему не хотелось неудобной темой разрушить приятную атмосферу между ними, но он не был самим собой, если бы не рискнул:

– Как ты уже знаешь из ближайших родственников у меня только сестра, с которой, к тому же, мы практически не общаемся, а что с твоей семьей? С Майкрофтом я знаком. Живы ли ваши родители? Есть ли у тебя еще братья или сестры? 

Они ненадолго остановились, ожидая зеленого света, чтобы перейти дорогу. Если бы он решился взять темного мага за руку, или тот неожиданно сделал бы это вместо него, то эту прогулку можно было бы даже засчитать за свидание. Например, то самое, которого у него так давно не было. Но на подобное у него так и не хватило решимости, а когда загорелся зеленый свет, ему и вовсе стало не до этого. Людской поток, скопившийся вокруг них на перекрестке, грозил подхватить его и разделить с Холмсом. Джон забеспокоился, возможно, ему все же стоило еще раз подумать о том, чтобы все же ненароком взять темного мага хотя бы за рукав и удержать рядом с собой, и плевать на последствия, повод был более чем правдоподобным.

Чужая рука, опустившаяся ему уверенно на плечо, конечно же, могла принадлежать только Шерлоку Холмсу. Неожиданно Джон был притянут и крепко прижат к высокой фигуре темного мага, который заслонил собой его и от любопытных взглядов, которые они сейчас привлекали, и от невольного столкновения с другими прохожими. Идти под боком у Холмса было даже лучше, чем держаться с ним за руки, так они стали еще ближе.

– Наши родители оба живы. Я как-нибудь познакомлю вас, – несомненно, только для того, чтобы быть услышанным, а не по какой-то иной причине, как пытался заверить сам себя Джон, Шерлок склонился очень близко к нему и, прижавшись губами к его уху, именно так решил рассказать ему о своей семье. – Уверен, Майкрофт им о тебе уже доложил. Даже удивительно, что мама все еще не позвонила.

Отвлекшись на горячее дыхание, Джон не сразу осмыслил то, что ему только что поведал темный маг. Стоило начать думать о людях, которые могли быть родителями таких детей как Майкрофт и Шерлок Холмс, в его голове тут же невольно стали всплывать самые неожиданные образы.

– О, Боги, рождественский ужин в вашей семье… Нет-нет, даже не хочу этого представлять.

– И не стоит, у тебя будет возможность пережить это самому.

– Это угроза? – Джон повернул голову в сторону Холмса, и если бы тот вовремя не отклонился, они бы могли даже столкнуться носами.

– Мммм, возможно.

Их лица были так близко, что ему было бы достаточно просто потянуться немного вперед, что коснуться чужих губ. Он почти набрался храбрости, чтобы сделать этот решающий шаг, когда Холмс резко остановился и отпустил его, озадачив и даже немного обидев.

– Ты устал, давай поймаем такси.

Немного разочарованно вздохнув, Джон был вынужден согласиться. Он действительно устал, и какой бы приятной ни была прогулка, он уже практически не чувствовал ног. Чужое поведение сбивало с толку и немного обескураживало. Именно из-за таких вот поступков, Джон и не знал, как ему все же стоило воспринимать их отношения.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упс)) я чуть опять не забыла, что сегодня день апдейта - четверг для меня этим летом наступает как-то очень неожиданно.
> 
> И уже по традиции - спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются))) И мы только что перешагнули отметку середины в этой части, а дальше будет только интереснее (наконец-то, начнется хоть какой-то движняк))) и не только дело будет раскручиваться дальше)
> 
> Enjoy)))

Инспектор Диммок напряженно смотрел на него через стол, и Джон никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что его откровенно боялись. Это было странное, малознакомое ему чувство, особенно когда разговор проходил в стенах чужого светлого кабинета и за чашкой ароматного чая.

– Мистер Холмс же не собирается в очередной раз неожиданно появиться и прервать нашу беседу? – напрямую поинтересовался нервничающий перед ним маг. Его аура шла некрасивой бурой рябью, вызывая у Джона желание, отвернуться и смотреть куда угодно, только не на эти уродливые всполохи, больше похожие на рубцы.

– Я не в курсе его планов, но думаю, подобного не должно произойти. Поэтому мы можем уже спокойно обсудить произошедшее, как вы думаете?

– … Да. Да. Вы же не думаете, что мистер Холмс был серьезен в своих угрозах?

Ах, ну, конечно, как он успел позабыть. Джон на мгновенье прикрыл глаза. Репутация темного мага порой была им очень даже на руку, часто помогая в расследованиях, но не вот в такие моменты. Врать ему не хотелось, но ситуация сложилась довольно щекотливая, да и не в его пользу, поэтому он решил немного успокоить своего временного Инспектора. Как мог.

– Не думаю, что вам стоит чего-то опасаться. 

– Хорошо! Я так и думал, но решил перестраховаться. Все же вы его лучше знаете.

Успокоив молодого мага, Джон решил перейти к насущному вопросу, ради которого он и попросил уделить ему немного чужого времени. Конфликт и недопонимание с собственным Инспектором могли дорого ему стоить в будущем, поэтому он и решил расставить все точки над «и» как можно быстрее.

– Не буду ходить вокруг да около – у меня к вам будет всего одна просьба. На время расследования останьтесь моим Инспектором, а когда оно будет закрыто, вы будете вправе поступить, как посчитаете нужным, – Джон поставил свою недопитую чашку обратно на блюдце и откинулся в кресле. Ему и самому было не просто найти немного свободного времени, разрываясь между непрекращающимися указаниями и приказами Шерлока, поэтому от этого разговора он заведомо ждал много. Джон озвучил свое желание, теперь слово было за молодым Инспектором, который все же был вовсе не глуп, несмотря на свои промахи.

– Я согласен.

– Рад, что мы смогли договориться. Спасибо.

Чужое приятное лицо выражало лишь неловкость, Джону и самому было немного не по себе, поэтому скомкано попрощавшись, он поспешил вернуться на Бейкер-стрит к знакомому хаосу, стопкам книг, удобному продавленному креслу у камина и недовольному ходом расследования темному магу.

Вечер не обещал быть интересным, но после насыщенного событиями дня, когда он обежал по поручениям Холмса пол Лондона, ему хотелось лишь немного покоя. Его утомило и обилие чужой магии и заклинаний, и общение с чиновниками и агентами Министерства Магии, которые даже самому терпеливому человеку, к каковым он себя никогда и не причислял, могли испортить карму; неудивительно, что Шерлок спихнул на него как на своего партнера, всю эту утомительную, но необходимую рутину. Иногда, вот в таких вот случаях у него даже невольно закрадывались подозрения, что темный маг втянул его в свою Работу, чтобы только не заниматься чем-то подобным самому. Впрочем, подобные мысли не задерживались в его голове надолго, их вытесняли другие насущные дела.

Дома его ждал ужин быстрого приготовления, ритуал очищения, который нельзя было откладывать и дальше, и занимательное чтение найденного на просторах интернета очередного форума по сновидениям. И это, конечно, в том случае, если Холмс не решил бы в своей обычной непредсказуемой манере внести в его планы свои корректировки, и, кажется, ему предстояло в очередной раз перенести проведение очищения на неясный срок. Дисплей его телефона жизнерадостно светился коротким сообщением от его партнера.

Поторопись. ШХ. 

Зачем было подписывать каждое сообщение, когда Джон и без этого знал, от кого оно было, для него до сих пор оставалось загадкой. Порадовавшись, что хотя бы с Инспектором Диммоком ему удалось поговорить без чужого вмешательства, Джон спустился в метро и влился в людской разношерстный поток. 

Ему никогда особо не нравилось метро, но такой способ перемещения был куда более выгоден, нежели кэбы, поэтому, когда он был без Холмса, всегда старался сэкономить. Спускаться под землю Джон не любил, каждый раз невольно вспоминая свое пробуждение в темной землянке шамана, больше похожей на могилу. И теперь даже спустя столько времени не мог не думать, что заживо хоронит себя, добровольно спускаясь вниз по удобным ступенькам прямо к турникетам. И не имело значения, что вокруг него был металл, камень и другие люди – ощущения не менялись.

Сидя в слабо раскачивающемся вагоне, в свете ярких ламп Джон невидяще разглядывал лица своих случайных попутчиков и яркие пятна рекламных плакатов и пытался отыскать знакомые желтые знаки на потертых сиденьях и заклеенной объявлениями обшивке. В мешанине красок и текста было практически невозможно за что-то зацепиться взглядом, поэтому он вскоре оставил эту затею и просто прикрыл глаза, давая им отдохнуть.

Выйдя из метро, Джон с облегчением вдохнул вечерний лондонский воздух, наполненный ароматами бензина, сырости, влажного асфальта и пережаренного во фритюре теста от ближайшего передвижного ларька с едой. До Бейкер-стрит ему предстояло идти еще пару кварталов, но эту прогулку он решил засчитать за ту нагрузку, которую он сам себе обещал выполнять, чтобы хоть как-то восстановить физическую форму, что он потерял за период болезни, восстановления, а потом и за время мирной жизни.

Громкие голоса он услышал, еще поднимаясь по лестнице. На нового клиента было не похоже, слишком раздраженным был Шерлок. Даже не видя перед собой темного мага, Джон мог прекрасно представить себе и нахмуренные брови, и холодно сверкающие глаза, и недовольно поджатые губы. Мало кто решался спорить с Холмсом, когда тот был не в духе, и в этот список входило всего несколько людей, одного из которых он точно не хотел бы сейчас видеть.

– О, Грег, добрый вечер, – распахнув дверь и отыскав глазами знакомую фигуру в пальто, поздоровался Джон и с облегчением перевел дыхание. Закончить этот день общением сразу с обоими братьями Холмс точно не относилось для него к приятному времяпрепровождению. Хотя ему так и не выдалось возможности поблагодарить Некроманта за полезный и своевременный подарок, увидеться с ним он все так же не горел желанием.

– Джон! Наконец-то. Я уж думал, не дождусь. По пиву?

Инспектор Грегори Лестрейд стал не только его невольным союзником в таком нелегком деле, как присмотр за Холмсом, но и хорошим приятелем. Растеряв практически всех друзей после подписания контракта с армией, а потом, потеряв связь со своими армейскими друзьями, отправившись на гражданку после ранения, Джон оказался в ситуации, когда ему даже выпить было не с кем. Майк Стэмфорд был практически всегда занят студентами или семьей, Шерлока в бар было не заманить даже добровольным согласием поучаствовать в одном из его странных экспериментов. К тому же после одного единственного, но очень памятного похода с темным магом в его любимый паб, Джон раз и навсегда зарекся брать того куда-либо, где его знали или туда, куда он хотел бы еще хоть раз вернуться. 

Поэтому появление в его жизни Инспектора Лестрейда оказалось как никогда кстати, и тот в свою очередь, желая отдохнуть от работы и коллег, тоже регулярно звал его пропустить по бокалу пива. К тому же, так у них появлялся прекрасный повод пожаловаться друг другу на одного несносного темного мага и при этом не быть подслушанными. Хотя как сильно подозревал Джон, Шерлок и без всего этого знал, что они его обсуждали.

– Конечно. Ах, да. Шерлок, зачем я тебе был нужен?

– Займи уже Инспектора, чем вы там обычно занимаетесь, когда встречаетесь. Мне нужна тишина и покой.

И именно так с легкой подачи Холмса, его планы на ужин и компанию в этот вечер резко изменились.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хм.... кажется с обещанным экшеном я немного переборщила)) но движняк уже начался))) мальчикам же еще кейс раскрывать))
> 
> Снова по традиции - спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии приветствуются)))

Небольшой книжный магазин по дороге на его новое место работы привлек Джона не только внушительной винтажной вывеской и объявлением о распродаже, но и знакомой ярко-желтой кляксой на витрине. На зданиях, на тротуаре под ногами, на заборах и на рекламных щитах, когда реже, когда чаще, ему постоянно встречались подобные художества, он даже почти перестал обращать на них внимание, настолько привычными те стали. Но иногда, как, например, сейчас этот незамысловатый призыв все же находил отклик, и Джон уже не мог пройти мимо.

Быстро прикинув в уме, что у него было в запасе пара минут перед началом первого рабочего дня, он решительно нырнул в полутемное помещение, чтобы попасть в царство старого дерева, кожи, бумаги и пыли. Сонный продавец за прилавком на его вопрос о распродаже махнул ему куда-то в угол и тут же потерял к нему интерес, поэтому Джону пришлось самостоятельно искать обозначенное столь неясным образом место. 

Он не мог объяснить, что его дернуло зайти в этот книжный или подойти к углу, в котором были собраны потрепанные книги и учебники по бросовым ценам, но у него стойко складывалось впечатление, что его вели. Словно неведомая рука тянула подойти и пролистать оставленные кем-то старые тома и брошюры. Даже в таких вот кучах можно было найти настоящее сокровище, на что он и рассчитывал, проводя пальцем по повидавшим виды корешкам или перекладывая одну книгу на другую, чтобы добраться до самых нижних.

И, кажется, он уже знал, зачем заглянул этим утром именно сюда. Заложенная между страницами старенького учебника по «Базовой теории Сновидений» лежала не примечательная листовка – на черном фоне незамысловатый текст рекламировал курсы для начинающих Сновидцев или тех, кто просто хотел научиться читать сны. Никакой контактной информации кроме адреса указано не было, что несколько смущало, но все еще не казалось ему чем-то подозрительным. Многие храмы в отличие от школ или частных заведений так делали; ему нужно было только проверить адрес и точно убедиться, что курсы проводились именно при храме. И возможно, они были даже бесплатными, раз об ином не упоминалось.

Джон справедливо решил, что это была судьба. Проведенный несколько месяцев назад ритуал чтения рун не только добавил ему лишних проблем, но и открыл перед ним новые возможности, которыми кроме редких странных снов, ему даже не удалось еще ни разу толком воспользоваться. Возможно, ему и не суждено было войти в класс Провидцев и Оракулов, да он туда и не особо стремился, но если у него действительно был дар и предрасположенность к какому-нибудь подклассу Зовущих, то грех было не воспользоваться открывающимися перспективами. Тем более вещие сны, его все же посещали, хотя он и не мог в них разобраться. Его видения могли ничего и не значить, но ему было сложно об этом судить без нужных знаний или опыта, а значит, нужна была сторонняя помощь, которую он, по-видимому, мог при желании легко и просто получить, если верить написанному на так удачно забытой кем-то в учебнике листовке.

Решив прихватить с собой еще и учебник, Джон пошел на кассу, чтобы расплатиться и хоть немного растормошить продавца, который был не особо-то и рад столь раннему покупателю в его лице.

С тонкой книжкой в руке и в приподнятом настроении от столь удачной покупки и находки Джон заторопился в больницу. Его первый рабочий день не обещал быть загруженным или сложным, но это и не имело значения. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз мог легально, без оглядки на Агентов Министерства применять свои знания и навыки на практике. И пускай сейчас это могло быть что-то простое в виде лечения простуды или гриппа, даже по таким простым задачам он успел отчаянно соскучиться.

– Доброе утро, доктор Ватсон.

– Доброе утро, доктор Сойер. Когда мы одни, я бы предпочел, чтобы вы звали меня Джоном, а я вас Сарой. Вы не против? – Джон шагнул ближе к вышедшей из кабинета, чтобы его встретить, ведьме и немного наклонился вперед. Даже с его небольшим ростом он знал, как сделать так, чтобы казаться уверенным, действуя подобным образом. Конечно, до Шерлока, у которого профессионально получалось, вторгаться в чужое личное пространство, ему было очень далеко, да он и не преследовал своей целью смущать или давить. Но таким немного агрессивным поведением, как Джон знал из личного опыта, он мог более чем красноречиво продемонстрировать свою заинтересованность. Когда так делал Шерлок, он именно так это невольно и воспринимал.

– Хорошо, Джон.

Даже спустя пару дней Сара Сойер не потеряла своего очарования, хотя после их последней встречи и последовавших за ней нескольких насыщенных дней, у него почти не было времени даже, чтобы просто вспомнить или подумать о ней. Это факт немного огорчал, но теперь у него была возможность в тишине и спокойствие наверстать упущенное.

Джон с недоверием быстро огляделся. Вокруг по-прежнему не было ничего подозрительного, и некий темный маг не спешил появляться перед ним из ниоткуда, стоило ему только подумать о мисс Сойер в романтичном ключе, поэтому он с облегчением перевел дыхание и вернул внимание к своей собеседнице.

– Что это у вас? – Сара кивнула на его руки, в которых он все еще держал купленный учебник. 

– Учебник по Сновидениям. Нужно подтянуть основы.

– О, у вас есть Дар? – чужое удивление приятно ласкало слух.

– Оказывается есть.

– Удивительно. Да, вы полны талантов, как я погляжу.

– Надеюсь, я впредь смогу вас удивлять.

– Тогда приступим. Для начала я покажу вам ваше рабочее место. 

Выделенный ему на первом этаже кабинет в восточном крыле был хотя и небольшим, зато светлым и по-домашнему уютным. От бывшего владельца в нем остались милые безделушки и даже парочка растений, за которыми видимо кто-то даже не ленился следить и ухаживать. Небольшой шкаф, рабочий стол, стул для посетителей и кушетка за занавеской были далеко не новыми, но ему все равно понравилось и потертое на подлокотниках кресло, в котором было удобно сидеть, и незамысловатый рисунок рун на стенах и полу, и даже занавески на окне.

– Как вам?

– Мне все нравится.

В шкафу его ждал белый халат, и у него даже на мгновение перехватило дыхание от переизбытка чувств, стоило только коснуться накрахмаленной ткани. Боги, как он успел по этому соскучиться. Если так подумать, в свои армейские будни он тоже больше всего скучал именно по униформе Целителей. Надевая халат, он не только начинал чувствовать себя лучше, лично ему тот еще и как ни что иное помогал настроиться на нужный лад и выкинуть из головы все постороннее, чтобы сосредоточиться на лечении пациентов.

– Теперь можно заглянуть в комнату отдыха. Со штатными Целителями и медсестрами, правда, придется знакомиться по ходу дела, но мы обязательно организуем приветственную вечеринку. Не часто к нам приходят работать Целители вашего уровня, Джон.

– Спасибо за похвалу. Надеюсь, у меня не будет поводов вас разочаровать… Хотя я переживаю, что неожиданные вызовы от Министерства могут в этом помочь, – этого не было смысла скрывать, к тому же на собеседовании он уже упоминал о своей другой работе. Ему нужно было лишь проявить себя незаменимым специалистом, чтобы ему прощали и регулярные отгулы, и периодические пропуски смен.

– Посмотрим.

Джон решил для себя, что даже смех у этой ведьмы был приятным. 

– Думаю, с двенадцати вы сможете уже начать прием. Всего пара часов, чтобы влиться в режим. Как вам такой план?

– Отличный план. Особенно, если вы составите мне компанию, хотя бы ненадолго.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сегодня четверг, а значит, очередной апдейт))
> 
> Снова по традиции - спасибо огромное и отдельное моей замечательной [ Onixsan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan) за альфа-ридинг и мотивацию!!))))
> 
> Комментарии очень приветствуются)))

 

– Мальчики! Ау! – голос миссис Хадсон отвлек Джона от поглощения завтрака. Повернув голову в сторону двери, он с предвкушением стал ждать появления пожилой ведьмы. Хотя та и не уставала напоминать им с Шерлоком, что не была их домработницей, все равно постоянно баловала домашней едой и выпечкой. Вот и сейчас Джон невольно принюхался, гадая, что та могла принести на этот раз. 

– На кухне!

Если так подумать, то он не слышал характерного звона посуды или незамысловатого напева, с которым миссис Хадсон обычно любила готовить, задумавшись о своем, и значит, и вероятность получить что-то домашнее и вкусное к его утреннему чаю стремительно катилась к нулю. Если только пожилая ведьма не сходила с утра пораньше в магазин. Но он не помнил, чтобы слышал, как хлопала входная дверь внизу, а значит, никто не входил, или выходил. Джон печально вздохнул. Дедуктивный метод Холмса был чрезвычайно полезен, но иногда лично он предпочел бы не забивать голову лишними мыслями. Оставалось лишь удивляться, как темный маг умудрялся делать так постоянно. 

Неудивительно, что у того был сложный характер – жить, видя, постоянно анализируя каждую мелочь и делая выводы, было довольно утомительно. К тому же знать все сразу и наперед было еще и довольно скучно. Стоило осознать и принять этот простой факт, как сразу становилось понятным и поведение Холмса, и его отношение к людям и к жизни. В борьбе с непрекращающейся скукой темный маг хватался за любую возможность отвлечься и занять свой деятельный ум.

– Джон, вчера поздно вечером курьер доставил конверт для вас с Шерлоком, но я не стала вас тревожить, если бы это было чем-то срочным, то была бы специальная пометка. Хотя судя, по обратному адресу, это может оказаться чем-то важным. Обычно Шерлок выбрасывает все письма от МинМага (1), но там стоит и твое имя.

– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон. Я сейчас же посмотрю. Чаю?

– Нет, спасибо, дорогой. А где Шерлок?

Джон выглянул в гостиную. Череп на каминной полке еле-еле светился знакомым синим пламенем, но он все еще не пытался привлечь к себе внимание или начать разговор, а значит, темного мага, скорее всего, не было ни в спальне, как он сначала предположил, спустившись вниз позавтракать, ни в одном из его «карманов».

– Думаю, он ушел в морг. Или еще куда. Дело, которым мы сейчас заняты очень его заинтересовало. Вы же знаете, каким он может быть.

– Да, да. Эти странные убийства. Мало нам было прошлых ритуальных жертвоприношений, так теперь новые. Как думаете, это еще один дракон? Или какое-то другое существо?

– Существо? – Джон удивлено встрепенулся, чуть не подавившись своим чаем. Он о таком даже не задумывался, а ведь мог, учитывая прошлый опыт.

– Ну, например, ифрит или демон. Мне доводилось как-то встречать парочку. Должна, сказать, до чего же неприятное было общение.

Джон с интересом прислушался к словам пожилой ведьмы. Тяжелый конверт с гербом Министерства Магии так и манил заглянуть внутрь, но чужие, ненароком оброненные слова еще раз напомнили ему, что суетящаяся на их кухне женщина была необычной ведьмой, и конверт точно мог еще немного подождать. К тому же у него уже была догадка о природе лежащего внутри послания.

Миссис Хадсон для него была сейчас куда интересней того, что хотело сообщить им с Шерлоком Министерство. Во-первых, мало кто мог столько времени терпеть Холмса и его поведение. Себя Джон считал редким, а потому подтверждающим правило, исключением. А во-вторых, несмотря на чужую угасающую ауру, он мог ее с легкостью прочитать, но даже так все еще не смог определить чужого класса. Спрашивать об этом теперь было как-то неловко, тем более, после стольких месяцев знакомства, а Холмс на все его вопросы лишь загадочно улыбался и в своей обычной приказной манере советовал поработать головой, применяя его дедуктивный метод. И Джон даже пару раз пытался так и поступить, но каждый раз терпел сокрушительное поражение, хотя и решил не сдаваться до последнего. В крайнем случае, всегда можно было покаяться, извиниться и спросить напрямую.

Пожилая ведьма точно не была Целителем или Некромантом. Одно время он думал про класс Оракулов и Провидцев, но и это не подтвердилось. Ему с трудом верилось, что та могла быть даже в пору своей молодости боевым магом как Лейстрад или большинство Агентов Министерства, к тому же он был уверен, что хоть и краем уха, но точно слышал о том, что ее покойный муж был темным магом. Как Целитель он сталкивался с самыми разными магами, но, читая чужую ауру, он никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы связать определенный класс с цветом и интенсивностью распространения ауры. Для его работы это не имело значения, а для удовлетворения простого любопытства у него точно не нашлось бы лишнего времени. Кроме использования элементарных бытовых заклинаний, Джон ни разу не видел, чтобы пожилая ведьма колдовала, что еще больше усложняло ему задачу распознавания чужой принадлежности к какому-нибудь классу, поэтому это так и оставалось для него загадкой. И причиной ужасного любопытства. 

– … такой беспорядок. Шерлок в своем репертуаре. Хотя с вашим появлением, Джон, он стал намного лучше… Кстати, тот рецепт, что вы мне дали, очень помогает. А то я уж и не знала, чем спасаться. Спасибо вам, Джон. Сейчас такая редкость встретить хорошего Целителя.

– Всегда, пожалуйста, миссис Хадсон.

Отвлекшись на свои мысли, Джон пропустил часть разговора, что и поспешил скрыть под видом помощи в уборке. Как ни старался он отвоевывать у многочисленных экспериментов Холмса место на кухне, получалось у него с переменным успехом. Стоило только ненадолго потерять бдительность, как на всех свободных поверхностях тут же появлялись загадочные булькающие колбы, запечатанные бутыли с неясным содержанием, склянки с подозрительного вида порошками и ингредиентами и нанесенные мелом или чернилами руны и пентаграммы. И аргумент, что кухня нужна была для того, чтобы готовить и принимать пищу проходил мимо ушей Холмса, сколько бы Джон ему об этом не напоминал.

Явно привыкшая к подобному виду сдаваемых ей темному магу апартаментов, пожилая ведьма и глазом не моргнула ни на загустевшую кровь в чашках, ни на человеческие зубы, даже глазные яблоки в микроволновке ее явно не смущали. И когда с их небольшой уборкой было закончено, она просто жизнерадостно попрощалась с ним и ушла к себе, оставив наедине с запечатанным посланием и его собственными мыслями.

Оттягивать неизбежное больше не было смысла, поэтому Джон, решительно взяв конверт в руки, сел в свое любимое кресло у камина, чтобы в тишине и спокойствие ознакомиться с тем, чего же хотело от них с Холмсом Министерство.

Текст на белоснежной бумаге с гербовой печатью был совсем не тем, что он ожидал. Аккуратно надорвав край и вытряхнув себе на колени стопку листов, он первым делом подумал, что для простого уведомления о вынесенном предупреждении в связи с нарушением регламента работы с назначенным временным Инспектором, тех было уж слишком много. Он и подумать не мог, что дату дисциплинарной комиссии Холмса назначат так неожиданно. Что стало еще более неожиданным для него так это то, что и его вызывали на комиссию вместе с Холмсом, что с одной стороны было логичным – они все же были партнерами, а с другой стороны – озадачивало. Он не совсем понимал, почему он должен был быть одним из ответчиков, а не свидетелем.

 

(1) МинМаг – соответственно, Министерство Магии.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова апдейт, так как сегодня четверг))
> 
> Когда я написала всю вторую часть и на стопятьсот раз ее перечитала, то почему-то решила, что движняка в ней больше, чем я сейчас его вижу)))... но с другой стороны еще 8 глав, а я столько хотела в них впихнуть. Не только (столько даже) кейс, сколько разных деталей и информации о мальчиках, их взаимоотношениях и их мире в целом.
> 
> А еще я тут поняла, что мне очень нравится Майкрофт как персонаж, с ним можно здорово поиграть в этой вселенной. Да-да, это я все мечтаю, когда-нибудь осилить отдельную историю с майстрадом.

 

Рассматривая свой единственный костюм, сиротливо висящий в шкафу между майками и свитерами, Джон мог лишь удрученно вздыхать. У него даже имелась специально купленная рубашка, которая хорошо сочеталась с темно-коричневой вельветовой тканью. Правда, чтобы он не выбрал из своего скудного гардероба, все равно на фоне Шерлока его ждала печальная участь выглядеть бедным родственником. Хотя он не видел никакого смысла наряжаться на комиссию; его задачей точно не было кого-либо поразить своим внешним видом, эту роль он отводил своему партнеру и по совместительству одному невозможному темному магу, чье безрассудное поведение и послужило причиной получения повестки на слушанье в Министерство. 

После короткой дневной смены, утомительной поездки в метро и прогулки по оживленным улицам Лондона, Джон был рад поскорее вернуться на Бейкер Стрит, даже не смотря на непривычно оживленного Холмса. Тот уже успел переодеться в очередной дорогой и, конечно же, идеально сидящий костюм, расставшись с пижамными штанами и растянутой майкой, и теперь нервно вышагивал по их гостиной, напоминая загнанного в клетку зверя. На взгляд Джона, темному магу шло сравнение с черным поджарым хищником из семейства кошачьих, хотя он никогда бы не осмелился сказать об этому тому в лицо.

– Почему так долго? – чужое недовольство сквозило не только в прохладном тоне, но и в каждом жесте, Джон даже опешил от такого приветствия.

– Что случилось? – он внимательно огляделся, но не подозрительных экспериментов, не отголосков от сомнительных заклинаний так и не заметил, а значит, дело было в самом Холмсе. Даже череп на каминной полке молчал, хотя стоило Джону только переступить порог, как тот жизнерадостно полыхнул синим светом, привлекая к себе внимание. 

– Дорога от клиники до метро занимает даже при неспешном шаге около 7-10 минут. Потом ты еще тратишь примерно 20 минут до нужной станции и еще примерно 15 до двери Бейкер Стрит, если нет необходимости зайти по дороге в Теско. Не понимаю, как ты это терпишь, просто бери такси, все расходы я оплачу. Пакетов нет, значит, ты никуда не заходил. Так что могло тебя задержать?

– Эм, – Джон посмотрел на часы, прикинул в уме свой маршрут и, прищурившись, уставился на Шерлока. На этот раз причиной его удивления было не восхищение, а недоумение. Он решил опустить пока ту часть, где Холмс предлагал оплачивать его расходы на проезд, Джон не был готов поднять эту тему, да и сейчас было не самое подходящее время. – Ты сейчас недоволен из-за того, что я по твоим расчетам опоздал на 10 минут? 

– На твоей правой штанине след от кирпичной крошки, так же немного пыли осталось на локте и рукаве. Тебя сильно толкнули пока ты шел.

Шерлок остановился прямо перед ним, заслонив собой не только всю комнату. Чужая высокая фигура, бледное лицо в обрамлении темных волос, сейчас подсвеченных проникающим через окно дневным светом, привычно потеснили из поля его зрения стопки книг, стол, заваленный бумагами, газетами и книгами, украшенные рунами, артефактами и пентаграммами стены, камин и продавленный диван. Не было больше светящегося потока магии или темной взвеси – все ушло на второй план, померкло и размылось. Джон смотрел и видел только Шерлока Холмса.

Он никогда не любил смотреть на ауры темных магов или Некромантов, те без исключения представляли собой чернильные пятна, изредка раскрашенные цветными всполохами. Аура стоящего перед ним темного мага была ему не только хорошо знакома, Джон успел привыкнуть и к редким красным всполохам, к пепельно-серому кокону, за которым Холмс себя умело, прятал от остальных, когда ему нужно было затеряться в толпе.

– Мы расследуем непростое дело, а ты ведешь себя очень беспечно. Я знаю, что ты можешь позаботиться о себе, не раз становился тому свидетелем, но все же стоит удвоить бдительность.

Джона эта неожиданная забота и удивила, и обеспокоила. Он знал и успел оценить, насколько Холмс им дорожил, но все равно каждый раз удивлялся.

– Есть что-то, о чем мне стоит знать?

– Нет. Не думаю, что это важно сейчас.

– Шерлок?

Пока он шел пешком по оживленной улице, его действительно сильно толкнул случайный прохожий и, даже не извинившись, скрылся. Джон даже не успел возмутиться, ему самому пришлось извиниться перед мужчиной, которого он невольно задел, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. У них не совсем удачно получилось, поэтому на его рукаве и штанине остались следы от кирпичной кладки, об которую ему не повезло в результате удариться. Но он по-прежнему не видел в случившееся ничего особенного.

– Шерлок, я понимаю, что ты беспокоишься. Если случится что-то подозрительное, или что-то привлечет мое внимание, я тебе обязательно расскажу, – Джон поджал губы и немного склонил голову набок. Если Холмс действительно успел изучить его, как он не единожды ему об этом заявлял, за то время, что они были партнерами и жили вместе, то должен был прекрасно знать, что означал этот жест.

– У нас назначена встреча на три, поторопись переодеться, – темный маг действительно быстро сориентировался в ситуации, чему был Джон как никогда рад. Начинать ссору не входило в его планы на это день, это в принципе никогда не входило в его планы, но после заключения неожиданного во всех смыслах партнерства с одним консультирующим темным магом, он раз и навсегда зарекся утверждать что-то со стопроцентной уверенностью.

Потеряв после их короткого общения какой-либо аппетит, Джон поднялся к себе и, открыв шкаф, потратил несколько минут на созерцание его содержимого. Его единственный костюм с специально купленной к нему рубашкой был единственным логичным выбором для предстоящей встречи, хотя он все равно предпочел бы свой привычный кардиган и джинсы.

– Я готов, – Джон отдернул низ пиджака и неуверенно повел плечами. Он даже повязал галстук, хотя терпеть их не мог, и теперь руки сами то и дело тянулись к этому узкому куску ткани, чтобы ослабить или затянуть узел, словно он никак не мог определиться, как ему было комфортнее. Джон действительно с непривычки не мог определиться.

– Хорошо. Пошли.

Проверив наличие бумажника, ключей и записной книжки, Джон послушно последовал за Холмсом, который облачился в свое любимое пальто, хотя на улице было тепло. Даже в душных помещениях темный маг редко расставался с пиджаком или шарфом, а его руки практически всегда оставались холодными. Будучи Целителем и в своей практике сталкиваясь с темными магами, он прекрасно знал, почему так происходило (1), а совместное проживание с одним еще раз укрепило Джона в его наблюдениях и выводах.

Дорога до одного из зданий Министерства, в котором должно было состояться, как решил Джон, первое и ознакомительное слушанье, оказалась недолгой. Кэб плавно затормозил и остановился у изящных резных ворот с выставленной стражей. Размах подъездной дороги, аккуратно подстриженная трава и ухоженные клумбы, в которых Джон мало что понимал, но все же мог оценить что-то визуально и эстетически красивое, наводил мысли на статус, богатство и положение в обществе. Само здание, как и внутреннее убранство, так же значительно отличалось и от Управления, и от тех отделений Министерства, в которых ему доводилось бывать. Высокие потолки, просторные залы и коридоры, отделка мрамором, гранитом и деревом, сложная резьба, широкие лестницы с витыми перилами и высокие монолитные колонны – глаз радовался, куда бы ни смотрел Джон. Даже магия здесь была необычной.

Спокойная, размеренная и тягучая, словно дикий мед. Она мягко обволакивала и текла мимо, даря впечатление чего-то незыблемого. Джон уже ощущал нечто подобное, судя по знакомым ощущениям, но дело было вовсе не в божественном артефакте, а в классическом Источнике, к тому же очень древнем. За всю его жизнь ему ни разу не доводилось бывать в месте, даже отдаленно похожем на это. Хотя судя по скучающему выражению лица Холмса, для того подобные места были чем-то привычным и обыденным.

– Шерлок, где это мы? – боясь нарушить здешнюю тишину, прошептал Джон, схватив Холмса за рукав пальто и потянув к себе.

– Сейчас сам все поймешь. 

Еще издалека заметив знакомую красивую ведьму, Джон почувствовал неладное и оказался прав. За массивной высокой дверью, на которую им любезно указали тонким пальчиком с ярко-красным маникюром, в светлом просторном кабинете их ждал Некромант Майкрофт Холмс.

 

(1) – Организм темных магов тратит в несколько раз больше энергии для поддержания жизнедеятельности, поэтому температура тела у них, как правило, немного ниже обычной. А также у них всегда холодные руки и ноги, что связано с плохой циркуляцией крови в организме и огромной нагрузкой на сердце из-за специфики магии и заклинаний, с которыми они больше всего работают.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пока я более или менее свободна, я до конца сентября выложу все оставшиеся части, то есть сразу по две главы за один четверг))

 

– Джон, Шерлок, рад, что вы все же нашли время прийти. Располагайтесь. 

– Майкрофт, – Джон вежливо поздоровался с Некромантом; в отличие от Шерлока его все еще волновали общепринятые нормы приличия, к тому же он немного робел перед Холмсом старшим, и ему даже не было стыдно в этом признаться. 

Некромант Майкрофт Холмс, чтобы он неизменно не отвечал на вопрос о своей должности в Министерстве, никак не мог быть мелким чиновником в Транспортном Департаменте. Но Джону все равно приходилось кивать и соглашаться с подобной формулировкой, как бы любопытно ему не было. Вот и сейчас он точно знал, что Холмс старший позаимствовал чей-то кабинет для встречи с ними. 

Светлые стены, мягкие светлые диваны и светлая мебель никак не ассоциировались у него с Некромантом, который даже в одежде предпочитал только темные тона. Не говоря уже о том, что разлитая в помещение магия была чуждой любому темному магу. Занимаемый кабинет Майкрофту Холмсу не шел от слова совсем, поэтому и вывод о его хозяине кабинета был очевидным.

Шерлок невозмутимо уселся прямо напротив брата и застыл в своей обычной манере, сложив руки под подбородком в молитвенном жесте. И пока оба Холмса были заняты безмолвным диалогом и переглядыванием, и как бы занятно не было за ними наблюдать со стороны, Джон решил не терять времени зря и внимательно осмотреться. 

Под его ногами, стоило ему хоть немного пошевелиться, разбегались слабые всполохи. Инкрустированный кристаллами пол реагировал на малейшее его движение, светясь и переливаясь. Из любопытства Джон несильно топнул ногой, и от его удара тут же во все стороны разлетелись золотистые искры, чтобы пробежаться по красивому рисунку завитков и потухнуть где-то под столом возле окна. Он еле сдержался, чтобы не повторить это снова, настолько завораживающим был процесс. Представив насколько красиво было бы кружиться в танце по такому вот полу, его тут же потянуло сделать еще несколько шагов, и, незаметно оглядевшись, он все же шагнул несколько раз в сторону и вперед, имитируя танцевальные па, что он когда-то давно разучивал для танца на выпускной. И все ради того, чтобы не ударить в грязь лицом перед его тогдашней подружкой, Вайноной Симент. Движения давно позабылись, из того времени он отчетливо помнил лишь чувство щемящей радости, влюбленности и тонкой девичьей талии под его ладонями. И теперь наблюдая за веселыми золотыми искрами, он мог лишь с ностальгией вспоминать то беззаботное время.

Обычно кристаллы не должны были так реагировать на проходящую через людей магию, или ему явно не хватало знаний, потому что на Холмсов этот удивительный пол никак не реагировал, только на него; он точно видел. Джон еще немного побродил кругами, невольно повторяя незамысловатый рисунок инкрустации и прислушиваясь к внутренним ощущениям. Если бы его попросили описать, что он испытывал, то единственное близкое сравнение, которое он мог бы дать, было сравнение с купанием в солнечном свете.

Пристальные взгляды, что скользили по его шее и рукам, были словно осязаемые прикосновения. Он, конечно же, сразу их почувствовал, поэтому и сделал вид, что ему вдруг стал страшно интересен портрет какого-то пожилого мужчины, который так удачно оказался прямо перед ним на стене. Это не особо помогло, Джон все равно ощущал две пары немигающих глаз, с интересом наблюдающих за ним.

Чтобы справиться с неловкостью, он поспешил сесть рядом с Шерлоком и принять, наконец, участие в беседе. Убедившись, что ни один из братьев не торопился что-либо ему объяснять, Джон решил взять инициативу в свои руки.

– Не ожидал, что комиссаром по нашему делу будете вы, Майкрофт. 

– Более того, можешь вообще забыть про эту комиссию, – прохладно сообщил ему Шерлок, снова переключившись на сидящего напротив брата.

– Эм? – Джон с недоумением и интересом перевел взгляд от одного Холмса к другому. – Что это значит?

– Именно то, что вы подумали, дорогой Джон. Вопрос с комиссией уже решен, вам больше не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

– Хорошо… Эм, спасибо. И еще спасибо за подарок, – он по привычке потер сережку и улыбнулся. – Извиняюсь, что не поблагодарил вас раньше, не было подходящего случая.

– Ничего страшного. Замечательно, что у Шерлока появился кто-то не лишенный манер, – это замечание, конечно же, было направлено на Шерлока, который, как и всегда, с невозмутимым видом игнорировал то, что ему было не интересно. – Всегда, пожалуйста, Джон.

Джон думал, что если отвлечет внимание Некроманта на себя, то это хоть немного приподнимет настроение Шерлоку, но похоже их неспешная беседа его еще больше заставляла хмуриться. Складывалось впечатление, что еще чуть-чуть и вокруг темного мага начнется расползаться облако недовольства, такое же мрачное, каким сейчас был сам Холмс младший. Это было так по-детски, что Джон не удержался. С его стороны было бы настоящим грехом не воспользоваться этой возможностью. Происходящее начало даже немного забавлять его. Он не любил играть словами или пытаться казаться умнее, чем он был, затевая игры разумов, но иногда, как сейчас, просто не мог сдержаться. Обоих братьев можно было и подразнить при случае, на большее его все равно никогда бы не хватило. 

– Не знал, что незначительная должность в Министерстве дает такие возможности и полномочия, – невинно улыбнувшись, заметил Джон. – Потрясающе.

Удовлетворившись, наконец, одним возмущенным выражением лица и другим немного насмешливым, Джон расслабился и поудобнее устроился на мягком светлом диване.

В неожиданно открывшуюся дверь вкатился небольшой столик, накрытый для чаепития. Ведьма, что в прошлую их встречу назвалась Антеей, невозмутимо толкала перед собой, судя по времени и представленным закускам, их ленч. Ножки на высоких шпильках мерно выстукивали дробь, но не один кристалл так и не ожил; его распирало любопытство, но Джон не решался, ни о чем спрашивать, не желая выставлять себя необразованной деревенщиной, да еще и в присутствии красивой женщины. Поэтому ему осталось лишь полюбоваться на округлые формы, удачно подчеркнутые узкой юбкой и приталенным пиджаком.

Джон невольно приосанился и предложил свою помощь, за что был награжден уже взглядами трех невозмутимых пар глаз. Впрочем, ему тут же вежливо отказали, передав ароматную чашку чая, что сгладило впечатление, будто он был главным блюдом на этом ленче. И идеально заваренный чай, и свежее печенье были просто превосходными, он даже подсунул несколько Шерлоку, который все так же сидел, изображая из себя недовольное изваяние.

– Джон, как вам ваша новая работа? Или правильнее будут сказать – подработка.

– Спасибо, мне все нравится, – он все ждал, когда же настанет время принятого при таких встречах социального расшаркивания, и Холмс старший его не разочаровал.

– Шерлок не докучает вам? Теперь у вас стало меньше времени, что вы можете уделять только ему одному. А он может быть таким собственником.

Джон согласно покивал, хотя тут же остановил себя. Как бы он не был возмущен поведением Шерлока, который не удосужился его ни о чем предупредить, тот все еще оставался его партнером и, теперь он мог смело это признать, другом. К тому же он был прекрасно осведомлен о натянутых отношениях между братьями.

– Вовсе нет. Хотя я еще не нашел нужный ритм, но думаю, мы со всем справимся.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И еще одна глава на сегодня))))))

 

Стоило ему, следуя указателям и сверяясь с картой на телефоне, оказаться на нужной улице, он от удивления прижался к стене какого-то магазинчика, торгующего сувенирами и специями. Чем ближе он подходил к головному офису официально зарегистрированной на территории Англии секты «Черный лотос», тем неуютнее ему становилось. Вокруг, куда бы он ни смотрел, цвели черные деликатные цветы – на стенах и под ногами. Они гроздьями свисали с фонарных столбов и натянутых от дома к дому веревок с флажками и баннерами. Он уже становился свидетелем того, как от малейшего прикосновения эти изящные иллюзии рассыпались черным пеплом, теперь это все так же повторялось прямо на его глазах с той лишь разницей, что на месте рассыпающихся цветов тут же, как ни в чем не бывало, возникали новые.

Джон неуверенно огляделся. Протянув руку, он поймал в ладонь несколько кружков яркого конфетти. Помимо черного пепла вокруг него падала и кружилась красная взвесь, больше похожая на кровавый дождь. Конечно, сравнение было бы полным, только если бы вместо бумаги была вода, но даже так он не мог отделаться от столь неприятной ассоциации.

Мимо него медленно брели люди, припорошенные красным. Их серые невыразительные лица сливались для него в один сплошной и смазанные поток уныния, так что даже было не разобрать смешения рас, возрастов и пола. Эта картина в равной степени пугала и завораживала. На фоне ярко-красных и желтых бумажных фонарей, черных и золотых иероглифов, вывесок и надписей в кварталах Лондона, принадлежащих китайской диаспоре, все эти люди казались просто некой серой бесформенной массой, лишенной цели и желаний. Он мог быть и неправ в своем впечатлении, но как Целитель, немало повидавший в своей практике еще и душевных недугов, основные признаки он отличить все же мог. 

Его никто не хватал за руки, но он все равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, периодически сталкиваясь с кем-нибудь и по привычке извиняясь. Увернувшись в очередной раз от столкновения с пожилым мужчиной, бездумно идущим куда-то в непонятном направлении, Джон решил, что пора было уже приступать к основной части задания, полученного от Шерлока. Чем дольше он оставался на улице среди всех этих людей, тем больше ему начинало казаться, что его преследуют чужие жадные взгляды.

Даже если бы он не знал дороги, незамысловатая черная вывеска над входом в самое обычное здание из множества таких же на этой улице, все равно сориентировала бы его. В полу темном фойе его поприветствовала довольно симпатичная ведьма и после ряда дежурных вопросов попросила, следуя указателям, пройти в зал для лекций. Ему повезло попасть на собрание для новичков, которое как раз должно было начаться примерно через час, поэтому у него было предостаточно времени, чтобы и оглядеться, и занять себе место на задних рядах.

К его приходу зал был уже заполнен на треть, и народ все прибывал и прибывал. Мужчины, женщины, старики и подростки, целые семьи, ищущие спасения и ответов, молча, рассаживались вокруг и так и замирали, даже не разговаривая друг с другом. 

Джон с любопытством осмотрелся. Ему не стоило удивляться, что среди подобной публики всегда находился кто-либо, выделяющийся даже больше него своей заинтересованностью во всем происходящем. Девушка с азиатской внешностью сразу привлекала его внимание, стоило ему только переступить порог просторного конференц-зала. Было в ней что-то неправильное, словно он смотрел на искаженное отражение. Наверное, и он смотрелся странно среди всех этих людей, пришедших за фальшивыми откровениями, но без возможности взглянуть на себя со стороны, он мог лишь делать предположения, основанные на его ощущениях. Оставалось только порадоваться, что рядом не было Шерлока; он даже боялся представить, чем бы могло закончиться чужое появление здесь. Как минимум катастрофой. Вот кто точно смотрелся бы тут белой вороной. Или правильнее было сказать, черным вороном. Представив Холмса, сидящим рядом, Джон поспешил скрыть невольную улыбку, притворившись, что зевает.

Громкий удар гонга привлек всеобщее внимание, вызвав неподдельный интерес у его случайных соседей. Столь незамысловатый сигнал явно возвещал о начале их собрания, поэтому Джон придал лицу серьезное выражение и приготовился внимать. 

В качестве оратора выступала пожилая китаянка. Свой небольшой рост и деликатную комплекцию она более чем компенсировала голосом и властной манерой говорить. Но несколько покровительственный тон, похоже, напрягал только его; даже в здешнем скудном освещении ему было прекрасно видно застывшее на окружающих его лицах почтение. Создавалось впечатление, что он один пришел сюда неподготовленным, но его все же беспрепятственно пропустили, хотя он явно сильно отличался от здешней публики, и это не могло не бросаться в глаза.

– Проживая свои жизни день за днем, чего вы жаждите? Чего вы ищите? Денег? Любви? Признания и принятия? – помимо того, что пожилая ведьма вещала хорошо подготовленную речь, Джон мог различить у нее лишь едва заметный акцент, что впечатляло. Она не создавала впечатления человека, проведшего жизнь на их туманном острове.

– ... Спрашивая себе, почему моя жизнь так тяжела? За что? Почему?..

Джон с трудом разлепил глаза, в его планы не входило засыпать, но, ни сильный и звучный голос оратора, ни согласное бормотание собравшихся вокруг людей не помогало ему сбросить оцепенение и ступор. Даже понимая, что ему стоило бы внимательно слушать и запоминать чужие слова, он все равно не мог ничего с собой поделать – большую часть он уже прослушал.

По залу уже какое-то время плыл приятный знакомый аромат. Джон, напрягая память, все же вспомнил, что тот ему напомнил – сандал. Для пришедших, не скупясь, жгли сандал, и от его терпкого запаха, смешанного с ладаном, у него практически сразу же начала кружиться голова и слезиться глаза. 

Верилось с трудом, что даже пусть и на столь сильный запах у него могла быть подобная реакция. А когда его еще и начало немного подташнивать, все окончательно встало на свои места. Джон прикрыл нос отворотом куртки и оглянулся на дверь. Ему стоило ожидать чего-то подобного, зная от Холмса и Лейстрада, что на самом деле собой представлял «Черный лотос», но все равно не подготовился. Он всегда плохо переносил различные наркотические средства, даже самые легкие, и ему сейчас любая руна фильтрации бы подошла, но теперь он не рискнул бы что-либо предпринять.

– Вы ищите спасения? Значит, вы его найдете. Вы его уже нашли.

Вокруг звенела и переливалась магия, заключенная в изящную вязь рун. Ее завораживающий звон успокаивал и умиротворял, заглушая неприятные симптомы от наркотиков, так что Джон не мог не восхититься чужой находчивости. Даже для Целителей подобный прием был редкостью; для его использования нужно было обладать немалым талантом и умениями. Ему, например, подобное было не доступно.

– Мы не сможем освободиться, пока нас сковывает своими рамками наша человечность. И пока мы не избавимся от этих оков, не сможем вырваться наружу.

Пока все, что о чем говорилось на этом так называемом собрании для желающих вступить, не выходило за рамки стандартной пропаганды, хотя последние слова и настораживали. Джон терпел из последних сил, все равно встать и уйти у него не получилось бы, несмотря на последние ряды. Он специально проверил; на входе дежурило двое молодцов, выдающихся пропорций и телосложения. Парни явно скучающе тихо переговаривались о чем-то, но мимо них все равно было нереально проскочить наружу. 

С самого начала было ясно, что все тут шло по отлично отработанной схеме. Новичков ненавязчиво подсаживали на регулярные собрания. Наркотик дарил чувство умиротворения и легкой эйфории, заставляя возвращаться вновь и вновь, пока новые члены секты окончательно не подсаживались на марихуану. Как сильно подозревал Джон, дальше в ход шло уже что-то потяжелее и значительно действенней – настойки и эликсиры. Круг замыкался, а у попавших в него уж не было ни сил, и главное - не было желания из него вырваться.

Все это было без сомнения печально; современное общество не только давало повод, но и всячески способствовало появлению подобных организаций, но все это по-прежнему не приближало их с Холмсом к раскрытию странных ритуальных убийств. Единственной связью пока служили лишь черные цветы лотоса.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И снова четверг, и снова апдейт - сразу две главы)))

 

Перед ним на стене жизнеутверждающими желтыми потеками, как ни в чем не бывало, расположились знакомые желтые знаки, маня обещанием раскрыть свой неведомый ему смысл. Все чаще ему стали попадаться целые надписи вместо одиноких символов, что еще раз подтвердило его теорию о том, что те все же были некими посланиями, как прочитать которые, впрочем, он по-прежнему не знал.

– Не думала, что вы тоже можете видеть эти знаки, - раздавшийся откуда-то сбоку тихий женский голос немного напугал его. 

Это был явно не вопрос, но Джон все равно согласно кивнул. Задумавшись о своем, он ослабил бдительность и поэтому и был взят врасплох. По крайней мере, теперь он точно знал, что не только он один видел все эти желтые надписи. Точнее теперь он еще точно знал, что их могли видеть только некоторые маги и ведьмы, к числу которых он по какой-то причине мог, смело причислить и себя. 

– Я обратила на вас внимание на собрании, – его догнала та самая азиатка, на которую он на собрании тоже обратил внимание. – Вы точно пришли туда не за спасением.

– Вы тоже не похожи на человека, который верит во всю эту религиозную чушь.

– И в этом мы с вами похожи. 

Они шли еще какое-то время в уютной тишине. Джон даже не стал оглядываться, чтобы убедиться, что за ними не было «хвоста»; стоило ему удалиться на пару кварталов, и он больше не чувствовал ни пристальных взглядов, ни жадного внимания к себе, что не могло не успокаивать. Хотя нового знакомства ему все же не удалось избежать.

– Джон Ватсон, Целитель, – он намеренно опустил ту часть, где он представлялся еще и партнером консультирующего мага Шерлока Холмса. Сейчас для этого было не то время, и не то место.

– Су Линь Яо, Артефактист (1).

А вот это уже было довольно занятным и, возможно, даже не случайным совпадением. В последнее время Джон вообще перестал верить, в какие бы то ни было случайности.

– Что думаете о речи оратора? – поддержать разговор ему было не сложно, тема напрашивалась сама собой.

– Мне слишком дорога моя человечность, чтобы с ней так беспечно расставаться... К тому же, у меня свой собственный Бог. А у вас?

Джон всего на мгновенье, но все же задумался над ответом. Если так подумать, то был в его жизни кое-кто, кто требовал не только постоянного поклонения, но и жертвоприношений в виде его, Джона, времени, умений и знаний. Что, впрочем, не означало, что он готов был подобное открыто признать.

– Вряд ли, – уклончивый ответ, все равно был честнее отрицания.

Со стороны их можно было принять, за решивших прогуляться знакомых, а значит, ни они, ни их поведение не должно было вызвать никаких подозрений. 

– Через пару домов будет одно уютное кафе, если у вас есть немного времени, может, зайдем?

С ним явно не флиртовали; он не настолько растерял сноровку, чтобы не определить, когда в нем были заинтересованы в романтичном плане. Исключением в его жизни был лишь темный маг Шерлок Холмс. С самого начала их неожиданного знакомства и стремительно случившегося партнерства, он не мог определить, что испытывал к нему Шерлок на самом деле. 

Иногда ему казалось, что они были больше, чем просто партнеры, и постепенно становились, чем-то большим, чем друзья. Он мог поклясться, чем угодно, что Холмс откровенно проявлял к нему интерес. А с другой стороны, это могло быть лишь плодом его разыгравшегося воображения. Социальные навыки темного мага хоть и имели место быть, но все равно сильно атрофировались из-за редкого использования, поэтому тот мог и не разделять своего поведения от обычного и связанного с романтическими отношениями. К тому же за все то время, что они жили вместе, Джон ни разу не был свидетелем того, чтобы Шерлок был в ком-то заинтересован не как в объекте исследования, эксперимента или Работы. Исключением он мог бы назвать себя, что опять возвращало его к тому, с чего он начал в своих размышлениях.

Поэтому услышав ничем не завуалированное приглашение, Джон согласился не раздумывая. Его любопытство в очередной раз взяло верх над здравомыслием, к тому же Су Линь Яо не вызывала у него излишних подозрений. Тем более он сразу же проверил ее ауру, стоило ей только заговорить с ним. И к его изумлению, та скрывала ее так же умело, как и Шерлок, что вызывало невольное уважение. Подобное требовало или специального артефакта, или большого потенциала, хотя Джон больше склонялся к первому. Все же, как Артефактист, идущая рядом с ним ведьма могла себе позволить иметь в хозяйстве нужный артефакт. А вот зачем ей это было нужно, было уже совсем другим делом. 

До Шерлока в применение его же дедуктивного метода ему, конечно же, было еще очень далеко, но кое-что он все же уже умел. Без возможности прочитать чужую ауру, он мог пойти и другим путем. Что Джон уяснил в первую очередь, учась у Холмса, так это то, что больше всего о человеке могла рассказать одежда, обувь, амулеты и обереги. Поэтому именно на эти вещи он сейчас обратил свое самое пристальное внимание.

Случай свел его с приятной молодой ведьмой, эмигрировавшей по его прикидкам не более пяти лет назад. У нее была стабильная и хорошо оплачиваемая работа, а значит, она была высококвалифицированным специалистом в своей области. А еще та была не совсем человеком. Джон сбился с шага, но, впрочем, тут же взял себя в руки. Он мог быть и не прав, но чем больше он смотрел, тем больше подмечал незначительных на первый взгляд деталей, которые говорили в пользу его неожиданного вывода.

Теперь ему стали понятны и ее странные на первый взгляд слова о человечности. Он никогда раньше не сталкивался с полудемонами. Из-за культурных различий и менталитета в Азии полукровки встречались намного чаще; там никто не считал чем-то предосудительным связь с тенгу или китсуне. Гармоничное сосуществование с природой, духами и божествами в восточной культуре часто повергало европейцев в трепетный ужас, что сказывалось и на отношении к подобным смешанным бракам, и, конечно же, на рождающихся от таких союзов детях. Не имело значения, что они жили в 21 веке, предубеждения против полудемонов были так же распространенны и сильны, как и предубеждения, касающиеся цвета кожи или сексуальной ориентации. 

В кафе было довольно оживленно, что в прочем не помешало им сделать заказ и занять места у стойки в углу. Так они меньше привлекали внимание, а их тихий разговор тонул в царящем общем гомоне. 

– Вы так ярко светитесь, Джон. Почему вы не скрываете свою ауру? Это может быть опасным для таких, как мы.

Чужие слова снова озадачили его, хотя он постарался не подать вида; он-то не был полудемоном. Скорее всего, знаки могли видеть любые магические существа, полкровки или такие как он – побывавшие за чертой и вернувшиеся с измененной магией.

– Я делаю это не нарочно, – и тут он даже не покривил душой, но все же заторопился перевести разговор на другую и более животрепещущую тему. – Те желтые знаки? Вы знаете, что они значат?

– Я могу их прочитать. Могу и вас научить, если хотите, хотя это займет какое-то время. Это ханьцзы (2).

– Меня порядком утомило, что я везде на них натыкаюсь, а понять не могу, но не думаю, что у меня найдется время учить новый язык. Кстати, разве не проще написать письмо или отправить сообщение? Зачем такие сложности?

– А теперь мы подошли к тому, почему я и решилась заговорить с вами. Вы же знаете, что из себя на самом деле представляет «Черный лотос»?

– Знаю, – отпираться не было никакого смысла, к тому же Джон чувствовал, что вот-вот узнает что-то очень важное. Увлекшись разговором, они с Су Линь придвинулись очень близко друг к другу, так что практически соприкасались головами.

– Эти знаки могут видеть только особенные люди. А что касается смысла – это все сообщения, которые оставляют друг другу контрабандисты. Ими так же обозначают безопасные места встреч, время и тому подобные вещи. А сейчас, еще появились сообщения о том, что некто Паук ищет пропавший и очень редкий артефакт.

Разглядывая золотистые всполохи в чужих ореховых глазах, Джон уже догадывался, о чем его собиралась попросить Артефактист Су Линь Яо. Оставалось только уточнить один момент:

– Что это за артефакт?

– Одна из частей Сферы Гармонии (3). Это действительно очень редкий артефакт, считающийся давно потерянным. Вы даже не представляете, что будет означать для научного мира его нахождение!

 

 

(1) Артефактист – маг, чья специальность напрямую связана с артефактами: их созданием, исследованием, оценкой, нахождением, реставрацией и т.п.;

 

(2) Китайское письмо – тысячелетняя иероглифическая или идеографическая система записи, возникшая на территории Китая. Отличается от алфавитной тем, что каждому знаку приписано какое-то значение (не только фонетическое), и число знаков очень велико;

 

(3) Сфера Гармонии – древний артефакт, позволяющий гармонизировать поток магии и направить, и применить преобразованную магию для исполнения ритуала абсолютно любой сложности. Потенциал подобной преобразованной магии огромен. Состоит из трех частей; предположительно выглядит как средних размеров шкатулка с замком и ключом к нему.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И еще одна глава на сегодня))) осталось всего четыре и небольшой бонус, и эта арка завершиться... А там нужно будет садиться за третью часть.....))))

 

Тишина в их гостиной очень редко бывала уютной. Обычно ее нарушал какой-нибудь подозрительно булькающий эксперимент Холмса, болтающий обо всем подряд череп или скучающий темный маг. Даже сам Джон то и дело вносил свою лепту, включая телевизор или слушая музыку на ноутбуке или телефоне. В их гостиной постоянно можно было услышать шуршание страниц книг или газет, или легкое потрескивание магических зарядов в камине, куда их отправлял опять же от скуки Шерлок. К ним довольно часто заходили клиенты, что в прочем редко означало, что они задерживались дольше, чем на пару минут. Часто заглядывала миссис Хадсон, чтобы просто поболтать, или немного прибраться, или принести свежей выпечки.

Поделившись с Шерлоком своими впечатлениями о посещении собрания для новичков и о знакомстве с Су Линь Яо, он не ожидал, что его рассказ станет результатом необычного уютного затишья на Бейкер Стрит. 

Наблюдать за притихшим на диване Холмсом было довольно занятно. Джон не думал, что тому было удобно лежать в костюме и ботинках, но вмешиваться не спешил, только пересел с ноутбуком поближе, на случай, если тому вдруг захочет выговориться. Это практически превратилось в некое подобие ритуала для них, когда Джон выступал в роли внимательного слушателя для Холмса, заменив для того собой череп. Он даже больше не обижался на сравнение с магическим болтливым предметом, и, поразмышляв над этим какое-то время, даже пришел к выводу, что это было огромным прогрессом в их отношениях. Потому что теперь Холмс выступал еще не только оратором, но и учителем, заставляя Джона применять его дедуктивный метод и озвучивать свои мысли и выводы.

Сейчас пока Шерлок погрузился в размышления, у него появилось время заняться своими насущными делами. Приготовившись терпеливо ждать, Джон зашел на свой любимый форум о сновидениях. Последние несколько ночей его стали беспокоить странные тревожные сны, содержание которых он мог лишь смутно вспомнить после пробуждения. Это его не на шутку озадачивало. Освоив несколько несложных приемов осознанного сновидения и прилежно ведя дневник сновидений, он даже в какой-то мере привык помнить, а потом записывать все увиденное во сне. Теперь же после пробуждения у него оставалось лишь несколько неясных образов и неспокойное предчувствие где-то в солнечном сплетении. Возможно, ему в ближайшее же время стоило воспользоваться найденной между страницами купленного на распродаже учебника листовкой с рекламой курсов, и уже сходить посмотреть и на сами курсы, и на храм, в котором они проводились. Он специально заранее проверил и выписал адрес, чтобы при случае зайти туда.

– Здесь явно замешан Мориарти.

Джон как раз печатал свои впечатления от применения им «подушечной» техники (1), когда голос Шерлока отвлек его от набирания ответа, после чего он поспешно извинился и вышел из чата.

– Я хочу услышать твои мысли. 

Джон захлопнул крышку ноутбука и переключил все свое внимание на Шерлока. В чужой просьбе он упорно слышал желание не выслушать его выводы, а желание Холмса просто послушать его голос. И он и не первый раз ловил себя на подобных мыслях, а значит, внутреннее убеждение, скорее всего, его не обманывало. 

– Контрабанда редких артефактов прибыльное занятие, – заметил Джон и достал блокнот, в котором он обычно делал пометки по делам, и с которым практически никогда теперь не расставался. Пролистав до нужной страницы, он быстро просмотрел сделанные записи. 

– Ван Кун и Брайан Лукас были курьерами, которые под видом сувениров ввозили в страну заготовки для будущих артефактов. Оба вернулись в Лондон в один день с разницей в несколько часов и привезли очередную партию на продажу. Но один из них оказался не чист на руку и украл предположительно составную часть артефакта Сферы Гармонии. Я специально поинтересовался этим артефактом. Доподлинно неизвестно, что он из себя представляет. Есть предположения, что это Шкатулка, Замок и Ключ к нему. Но это всего лишь условные обозначения, по факту, их вид, кроме самой шкатулки, неизвестен.

– Укравший Ключ, сделал это неосмысленно, посчитав вещь простой безделушкой, – его мысль подхватил Холмс. Он немного оживился и даже принял сидячее положение. – В ином случае, вряд ли кто-то из них осознанно решился бы на подобное, зная размах и серьезность такого проступка перед синдикатом. Наш убийца не только показательно убил их, но и оставил метку «Черного лотоса». После чего, по словам твоей новой знакомой он начал искать артефакт среди своих же контрабандистов, в надежде, что тот где-нибудь все же всплывет.

– То, как он легко проник в квартиры, обставил ритуалы, как самоубийство, а потом так же легко и, не оставив следов, исчез, сразу говорило в пользу теории о том, что он не совсем человек. А слова твоей ведьмы-Артефактиста о посланиях в виде ханьцзы окончательно это подтвердило. А почему их видишь ты – это уже другой вопрос, ответ на который мы без сомнения получим, когда раскроем это дело.

Джону осталось только согласиться со всем сказанным, своих здравых идей у него все равно не было. Тем более, сейчас его волновал другой не менее важный вопрос:

– Как думаешь, часть артефакта можно заменить? Я читал, что в некоторых случаях это возможно.

– Это действительно возможно. Как ты думаешь, зачем им было еще и создавать секту, да еще и так явно называть ее? – это был риторический вопрос, поэтому Джон даже не стал пытаться на него ответить, просто приготовившись выслушать теорию Холмса на этот счет. У него была пара идей, но Шерлок практически никогда не ошибался, и Джон был склонен больше доверять его мнению, чем своему в подобных делах. 

– Уверен, что под видом секты, «Черный лотос» не только занят распространением наркотиков, но еще и сбором жизненной силы своих прихожан. Теоретически, одну из частей артефакта, и речь идет не только о Сфере Гармонии, можно заменить сконцентрированной энергией равной по потенциалу. Правда, в таком случае результат может быть непредсказуемым, плюс нужно учесть множество факторов. Вывод очень прост. Секта – это своего рода страховка, а также способ заявить о себе и одновременно отвести глаза от основного вида деятельности. Пока власти и Министерство заняты разгоном этого псевдокульта, прямо у них под носом идет торговля редкими артефактами.

Стоило Шерлоку упомянуть Министерство и правительство в одном предложении, как Джон тут же невольно вспомнил про Майкрофта Холмса. После памятного чаепития тот больше не объявлялся. И если не считать редких записок, что Джону периодически передавала миссис Хадсон, Некромант никак не вмешивался в их жизнь. Обычно, в этих коротких посланиях сообщалось что-то, связанное с их бытом, и подобная форма заботы лично его, Джона, даже немного умиляла. Он подозревал, что Шерлок знал об этой односторонней корреспонденции, но просто не подвал виду.

– А теперь представь, что при помощи сферы Гармонии должен быть создан некий артефакт, но она сама неполная и ее часть заменяется. Во-первых, это большой риск, во-вторых, заказчиком по определению не может быть обычный маг. Единственный, кто подходит по всем параметрам, это мой брат и Мориарти. По понятным причинам, я исключил Майкрофта.

Пока Шерлок говорил, Джон успел сходить на кухню и заварить чай. Его немного повеселила мысль, что Майкрофт был потенциальным подозреваемым. Хотя, если так подумать, стоило не веселиться, а пугаться, но он опять же в этом доверял мнению Шерлока больше, чем своему, поэтому не стал напрасно беспокоиться. Куда больше его волновал загадочный Мориарти, чей потенциал Шерлок приравнивал к потенциалу своего брата, которого он, хотя и отказывался это открыто признавать, уважал и высоко ценил.

 

(1) «Подушечная» техника - как следует из названия, техника осознанного сновидения, основанная на разных формах, размерах и количестве подушек для сна, с помощью которых можно научиться контролировать фазы сна, степень погружения в сон и прочее.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Четверг) и день апдейта сразу двух глав)) осталось немного))

Храм был двухэтажным, необычным и очень красивым. Джон мельком даже успел разглядеть изящные ставни, львов и драконов, замерших на стенах и вокруг колон. В нем было множество комнат и коридоров, но что скрывалось за отдвижными дверьми, его не интересовало – ему были без надобности чужые секреты. Это он, слава Богам, не успел еще перенять от Холмса, который точно не преминул бы, заглянуть в каждую комнату и в каждую щель, чтобы удовлетворить свое ненасытное любопытство.

Служка, что встретил его и взялся проводить, то и дело оглядывался на него, словно боялся, что Джон потеряется или отстанет. Стоило ему показаться у ворот и протянуть листовку, спрашивая, тут ли проводился набор на курсы, и был ли он еще открыт, как его сразу же пригласили пройти внутрь. Воодушевленный таким приемом, Джон не только согласился, но и без лишних вопросов последовал за ставшим ему провожатым служителем храма.

– Извините, а куда мы идем?

– Наставник уже давно ждет вас.

Подобный ответ не мог не озадачить. Или ему не повезло наткнуться на шарлатанов, или, наоборот, повезло попасть к кому-то стоящему. Одним словом, выяснением этого он и решил заняться при знакомстве с якобы ожидающим Наставником, к которому его так усердно вели. 

Если снаружи храм показался ему не особо большим, стоило попасть внутрь, как это впечатление успевало кардинально поменяться. Дело было даже не во множестве просторных коридоров, внутри храм напоминал лабиринт, для создания которого даже по его скромным знаниям в этой сфере требовалось немало пространства. Он бы еще понял, если бы дело было в Источнике или каком-нибудь артефакте. Сначала, Джон даже заподозрил руны искривления пространства, но он не чувствовал никаких заклинаний, а значит, была большая вероятность, что к возведению всего строения просто приложил руку очень талантливый архитектор. 

Или был еще один вариант, о котором он только слышал вскользь, но никогда прежде не имел возможности увидеть. В «Деле об умирающем драконе», как называл его про себя Джон, ему повезло, если только, конечно, можно было так выразиться о тех событиях, воочию лицезреть действие магических деревьев для создания и поддержания иллюзий. Вот и сейчас старое дерево стен и потертых тысячами ног досок на полу, что слабо светилось скрытой в них магией, натолкнуло его на простую по своей сути мысль – храм мог быть сделан из магической и заговоренной древесины. Подобные приемы в строительстве сейчас практически не использовались, и все из-за утерянных знаний, что было прискорбным и общеизвестным фактом. Современным строителям было куда проще использовать артефакты, чем сложные ритуалы при возведении домов или других построек. И только вот подобные храмы в их продвинутом двадцать первом веке все еще служили памятниками древнему мастерству и умениям.

Наконец, его невольный провожатый остановился и почтительно замер, отодвинув перегородку, чтобы Джон мог шагнуть в полумрак открывшейся комнаты. Пахло какой-то пряностью и табаком, еще к этим двум запахам примешивался тонкий аромат незнакомого ему цветка. Он окинул помещение быстрым взглядом, но ничего лишнего не приметил: две циновки и столик; главным украшением темной залы служило оружие. Оно тускло поблескивало в слабом свете заходящего солнца, скупо пробивавшемся сквозь распахнутые ставни.

Наставник, скрестив ноги, сидел на циновке и медитировал. Джон тихо подошел и плавно опустился напротив. Дивный аромат успокаивал и помогал сосредоточиться. 

– Добрый вечер, – Джон с почтением поклонился до самого пола, практически коснувшись лбом крашенных добротных досок.

– Хорошего окончания дня.

Разглядывая внешность этого все еще довольно молодого мужчины, он решил, что он могли бы быть даже ровесниками. Причем на нем прожитые года оставили даже больше следов, чем на сидящем напротив служителе храма. Смуглая кожа того выглядела молодо и свежо, а темные гладкие волосы без единой седой пряди были забраны в высокий хвост, открывая уши с множеством сережек-оберегов. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что перед ним был точно не какой-нибудь шарлатан; что-то в чужих глазах невольно вызывало уважение и даже легкий трепет.

– Этим днем свет щедро одарил нас теплом. Под его живительными лучами одинаково быстро созреют и взрастут семена риса и цветы ранункулус (1).

– Это правда. Ваши слова?

– Нет. Это слова мудреца этого мира.

– Этого мира? Значит, вам доступны другие миры?

– И да, и нет… Я могу туда заглядывать, но не всегда знаю, что есть истина, а что есть плод моего воображения… Я обычный Провидец.

– И вам подвластно прошлое, настоящее и будущее?

– Нет… Прошлое я вижу, но не могу изменить, будущее лишь изредка приподнимает покров тайны, только настоящее проходит через меня, и его я могу лепить по своему усмотрению. 

– А ваш дар у вас открылся в детстве?

– Он был у меня с рождения и есть сейчас. Поэтому я предвидел, что ты когда-нибудь придешь, – наставник поднялся, зашуршала шелковая мантия, пряный воздух колыхнулся и смешался. – Мне было видение.

Как успел узнать Джон, обычно такой фразой Провидцы и Оракулы открывали свои видения. Он еще ни разу в жизни не участвовал в чем-то подобном, поэтому, немного растерялся. Кажется, нужно было что-то сказать в ответ, но единственное, что пришло ему на ум, было простое:

– Я открыт и слушаю, – кажется, о чем-то подобном он читал в учебнике, но не был уверен, что чего-то не перепутал. 

Или его ответ все же оказался уместен, или возможно, он вообще был не важен, но наставник жестом попросил его сложить ладони и ссыпал в них черный пепел из ритуальной чаши.

– Что это?

– Сандаловый пепел. После сжигания сандала, выращенного у Источника, остается черный пепел. Такой пепел используют как ингредиент для снадобий и настоек. А во время траура им посыпают голову в память об усопших, по чужой злой воле покинувших этот мир.

Если это и было то самое откровение, которое он должен был услышать, то оно ему ни о чем не сказало. Что ж, Джон с самого начала знал, что ему не стоило ждать большего, или, что ему дадут готовые ответы, поэтому он решил вернуться к тому, ради чего собственно и пришел в этот храм. 

Завернув полученный, словно в дар пепел в многострадальную листовку и отряхнув руки от сухой черной взвеси, Джон достал блокнот и карандаш.

– Я узнал, что при вашем храме проводятся курсы для начинающих Провидцев. Я могу записаться, если это еще актуальная информация?

– Мы всегда открыты для новых учеников, – наставник позвонил в колокольчик, явно заканчивая аудиенцию. И Джона действительно довольно оперативно передали другому служителю храма, после чего он подробно законспектировал расписание, требования и правила для участия в бесплатных курсах, чтобы еще раз подумать, стоило ли ему тратить свое и без того лимитированное свободное время именно на этот храм и именно на это обучение. Или все же стоило пойти в ногу со временем и записаться на онлайн уроки.

В целом, довольный и собой, и окончанием вечера, он просто шел по улице, высматривая знакомые желтые знаки, пока глаза сами наткнулись на один единственный на всей улице, под которым была наклеена афиша, рекламирующая Фестиваль Фонарей. Сфотографировав и афишу, и перерисовав знак, чтобы позже отослать Су Линь, с которой они обменялись контактами, он еще раз внимательно огляделся. Но больше ничего не привлекло его внимания.

К его удивлению, ведьма практически тут же перезвонила, стоило ему только отправить ей на почту фото с описанием и просьбой расшифровать знак. Взволнованным голосом, в котором от эмоций даже прорезался акцент, Артефактист Су Линь Яо попросила его сопровождать ее на обозначенное на афише мероприятие, и все из-за знака, который он случайно увидел и на который обратил внимание. 

 

(1) Лютик – род однолетних или многолетних травянистых растений семейства Лютиковые. Водные или наземные травы с едким, иногда ядовитым соком.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И еще одна глава)))))

 

Джон покрутился перед зеркалом и в очередной раз пригладил рукой идеально уложенные волосы. Темные джинсы, синяя рубашка, выгодно оттеняющего его глаза, и коричневый пиджак от костюма стали его окончательным, хотя и не первоначальным выбором. Ему не хотелось перестараться, все же ему предстояло пережить не настоящее свидание. Артефактист Су Линь Яо настойчиво требовала его присутствия на мероприятии, которое должно было состояться на Фестивале Фонарей, мотивируя это тем, что именно там должен был показаться загадочный Паук. Будучи их основным и единственным подозреваемым, он был не просто ключевой фигурой в их расследовании, его поимка могла раскрыть еще и схему контрабанды и подпольной торговли артефактами на территории Англии.

Сложись все иначе и этим вечером его могла бы сопровождать доктор Сара Соер, но видимо, этому никогда не суждено было случиться. И дело было даже не в одном конкретном консультирующем темном маге. Джон более чем реально мог оценить сложившуюся в его жизни ситуацию. Хотел он это признавать или нет, но единственные отношения, которые ему светили после заключения партнерства с темным магом Шерлоком Холмсом, были только с отношения с самим Шерлоком Холмсом. 

Негромкий стук в дверь отвлек его от мысленного примеривания на себя статуса официального партнера Шерлока, не только в смысле работы, но и во всех остальных смыслах. Перспектива его завораживала и пугала одновременно; и, пожалуй, одна только мысль, что ему грозило породниться с Некромантом Майкрофтом Холмсом, сразу же возвращала с небес на землю, и это не говоря уже обо всем остальном.

– Готов?

– Более чем.

Поймав в отражении насмешливый взгляд, Джон лишь прищурился в ответ. Он не верил, что темный маг смог прочитать его мысли, а значит, не было смысла паниковать. Рассматривая застывшую за его спиной знакомую фигуру в привычном пальто и темно-синем шарфе, он мог смело признать, что они неплохо смотрелись вместе. Его светлые, будто припорошенные пеплом волосы и смуглая кожа, с которой так и не смылся загар, полученный на равнинах Афганистана, идеально, на его взгляд, контрастировали с белоснежной кожей Холмса и его темными волосами. Даже по росту и комплекции они подходили, дополняя друг друга.

– Ничего не бойся, я всегда буду рядом.

В свое время эта фраза стала решающей для того, чтобы Джон доверился тогда еще незнакомому ему темному магу. Сейчас же он готов был пойти за Холмсом куда угодно, не раздумывая, и вовсе не из-за отчаянья; сейчас для него это был абсолютно осознанный выбор.

– Ничего иного я и не жду, – Джон отвел взгляд и вытянул перед собой руки, чтобы пошевелить пальцами. 

Было непривычно видеть свои ногти черными. И если к подобному виду рук Шерлока он давно привык, то свои вызывали у него странную реакцию – усмешку и желание поскорее все это стереть. Под тонким слоем черного лака на безымянном пальце его левой руки теперь была скрыта руна поиска. Они решили перестраховаться, и Джон был вынужден красоваться непривычным для себя маникюром, но так у них была хоть какая-то гарантия, что, чтобы с ним не случилось, Шерлок всегда сможет его найти. Что говорить, случай с драконом их многому научил.

Джон ушел первым. До назначенной с Су Линь встречи у него еще было время в запасе, но он никогда не любил опаздывать, поэтому просто решил прийти пораньше и осмотреться. Шерлок должен был следовать за ними на расстоянии, делая вид, что его тоже заинтересовал Фестиваль. План был так себе, на взгляд Джона, но возражать он все же не стал.

Привычно вливаясь в людской поток, Джон в который раз поймал себя на мысли, что после знакомства и совместного проживания с Шерлоком, он стал совершенно иначе воспринимать окружающих его людей, да и мир в целом. И это даже не касалось магии, заклинаний и отголосков. Теперь все вокруг для него было наполнено скрытым смыслом со множеством подсказок. Ему даже не нужен был Дар, чтобы видеть, замечать и делать выводы. Это было удивительно и захватывающе, в равной степени, как и утомительно. 

Не было больше просто спешащей по своим делам пожилой ведьмы. Вместо этого он видел средней руки ведьму, увлекающуюся выращивание съедобных волшебных растений в домашних условиях, которая, судя по ее прическе и бумажным пакетам, торопилась на празднование дня рождения одного из домочадцев, скорее всего старшего внука. Он больше не видел в сидящей напротив его воркующей парочке, просто обычных молодых магов, только-только окончивших курсы Прикладной магии. Перед ним сидело двое довольно талантливых молодых людей, балующихся в свободное время темной магией и созданием любовных оберегов.

Он не стал брать такси, воспользовавшись метро. Его совсем не удивлял тот факт, что Холмс, никогда не упускающий возможности применить свой дедуктивный метод на окружающих, не любил ездить метро. Даже для Джона это каждый раз становилось сенсорной перегрузкой, и он, по крайней мере, мог в отличие от Шерлока с легкостью отвлекаться и переключать внимание на что-то не значительное и давать себе отдых.

Поймав на себе несколько заинтересованных взглядов, Джон невольно приосанился. Стоило ловить момент, пока рядом не было высокой, выделяющейся фигуры, окутанной ореолом мистики и тайны.

Фестиваль Фонарей, судя по оживленной публике, привлекал не только любителей экзотики. Ему встретилось несколько репортеров, что-то внушительно вещающих на камеру, периодически встречались и фотографы, и журналисты, обвешанные увесистыми сумками – мероприятие явно получилось широкую общественную огласку, о чем он даже и не подозревал.

Су Линь Яо он заметил сразу. Ее темноволосая макушка несколько раз то появлялась, то исчезала в разноцветной толпе, пока девушка, наконец, не вынырнула из общего потока прямо перед ним. Ведьма тоже приоделась для их якобы свидания, что не могло не польстить Джону. 

– С чего начнем?

– Я видела объявление о цирковом представлении. Думаю, в первую очередь, нужно попасть именно на него.

– Тогда не будем терять времени и купим билеты.

Обильное смешение запахов, звуков и красок должно было создавать праздничное настроение, что на непредвзятый взгляд Джона, у организаторов фестиваля более чем получилось осуществить. Судя по афише, кульминацией должен был стать фейерверк и запуск бумажных разноцветных фонариков. И был даже небольшой шанс, что им с Су Линь могло повезти увидеть и фейерверк и загадать желание, запустив по фонарику в ночное лондонское небо. 

Цирковое представление, на посещении которого настояла ведьма, привлекло не так уж и много народу. Возможно, дело было в цене на билеты, а возможно, в разнообразии представленных развлечений на открытом воздухе, но Джон решил, что это было даже к лучшему. Наклонившись к окошку, чтобы попросить два билета, он был бесцеремонно отодвинут в сторону, в то время как знакомый баритон невозмутимо попросил кассира сразу о трех, к тому же заранее заказанных на имя темного мага.

– Шерлок, – зашипел Джон, – что ты тут делаешь?

– Пришел составить вам компанию. Я же сказал, что всегда буду рядом.

Ему на подобные слова даже возразить было нечего.

– Обычно Джон настаивает на соблюдении этикета, но сейчас немного растерялся. Простим его на этот раз. Шерлок Холмс, – Шерлок протянул затянутую в перчатку руку, чтобы поздороваться с застывшей в удивлении ведьмой. – Консультирующий темный маг. 

Холмс никогда не называл своего класса, используя лишь эту обтекаемую формулировку, и на удивление, это каждый раз срабатывало; окружающие воспринимали это как что-то само собой разумеющееся, что неизменно поражало Джона.

– Артефактист Су Линь Яо. Приятно познакомиться, Джон, рассказывал о вас. Не знала, что вы составите нам компанию этим вечером.

– Я тоже, – пробурчал Джон. В целом, он не имел возражений, но все же думал, что им стоило больше придерживаться конспирации.

На входе в просторную, освещенную множеством магических огоньков залу их встретила умелая иллюзия небольшого восточного дракона с длинными усами на узкой морде. Дракон приветственно бил плоским хвостом в массивный гонг, бесшумно высекая разноцветные искры. Остальным посетителям это явно нравилось, судя по восторженным охам и возгласам, и, если бы не неприятные ассоциации после общения с живым представителем драконьего семейства, Джону тоже могло бы понравиться подобное приветствие.

В целом и сложные иллюзии, и выступления акробатов его даже впечатлили, хотя он и не мог расслабиться, постоянно подсознательно ожидая подвоха. Встав полукругом возле импровизированной сцены, огороженной от них лишь слабо светящимся по полу барьером, они втроем, как и все остальные зрители представления, пока просто с интересом наблюдали за происходящем. Он мог смело признать, что само представление стоило потраченных на билеты денег, хотя заплатил и не он. И оно стало еще интереснее, когда был объявлен очередной номер.

– Леди и джентльмены, мы привезли с далеких лунных берегов великой реки Янцзы, чтобы вас здесь удивить, ужасного китайского Паука-птицееда.

С потолка на шелковых лентах плавно спустился акробат в маске. Невысокий и на вид молодой мужчина в ярком костюме вполне мог оказаться их убийцей. Джон заворожено застыл на месте, пока вокруг расплеталось и зависало прямо в воздухе невесомыми складками тонкое кружево паутины. Стоило полупрозрачным нитям коснуться кого-либо из присутствующих, как оно тут же красиво рассыпалось серебристой мерцающей пылью. Сразу несколько девушек радостно захлопало в ладоши; происходящее действительно впечатляло. Они многозначительно переглянулись с Шерлоком; подобная иллюзия им обоим была хорошо знакома. 

Джон попробовал отмахнуться от попавшей на него паутины, ожидая, что она рассыплется от его прикосновения, но та на удивление не торопилась превращаться исчезающую взвесь, вместо этого оплетая его прочными путами.

– В сети Паука попалась очередная жертва, - хотя произнесенные слова и были частью представления, Джона до дрожи поразил их зловещий смысл.

И не только ему не понравилось происходящее; его магия, заключенная в оковы, тревожно забилась, пытаясь освободиться (1). У него ничего не вышло, зато он мог видеть, как попавшие на него нити начали светиться, пока этот свет не стал распространяться и дальше. В очередной раз за вечер припомнив старого дракона, он, конечно же, не мог не вспомнить и его слова и того, как его магия реагировала на сокровища, собранные древним магическим существом. Только теперь вместо золотых слитков, кубков и монет была паутина, но реакция была та же.

Словно издалека он слышал аплодисменты и возгласы довольных зрителей и не мог избавиться от предчувствия надвигающейся беды.

 

(1) Небольшое пояснение. Даже без активного использования магии через баланс и вхождение в поток можно применить такой термин как «фоновый режим». То есть обычно, всегда используется какая-то часть магии из общего окружающего мага или ведьму потока, например, на поддержание работы амулетов, оберегов, активированных рун на теле или одежде и т.п. Поэтому, хотя и не в полном смысле, но всегда можно употреблять понятие магии и силы конкретного мага или ведьмы, не только относительно их потенциала и т.п., но и того, как это использовано в тексте.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я пропустила привычный день апдейта - извиняюсь)  
> Так как я сейчас временно прибываю в другом городе, и мне и некогда, да и инета нормального под рукой нет (сейчас раздаю его с мобильного) - никакого оформления пока не будет... эхх.. и иллюстрацию тоже пока вставлять не буду.. надеюсь, это на дня удастся исправить))))
> 
> Две последние главы и небольшой бонус - и вторая часть закончена. Можно садиться за третью и сайд стори))) Планов много, надеюсь, их все осуществить)))
> 
> Спасибо, что были со мной на протяжении этого пути))) фуухх))))
> 
> От себя могу добавить только одно - ура!!!)))

Это представление для сегодняшних посетителей обещало стать поистине незабываемым. Даже не оглядываясь, Джон чувствовал, что за его спиной творилось что-то невообразимое. Он не видел, но прекрасно слышал, как испуганно вскрикнула стоящая рядом с ним Су Линь, к ней тут же присоединились другие зрители, подтверждая его подозрения.

Знакомые черные ленты обвили его, приглушая свечение и разрушая паутину. Теперь о какой-либо конспирации можно было забыть окончательно. Холмс не только вмешался в ход представления, он еще и раскрыл себя, как темный маг. Стоило ему отбросить маскировку, как его больше не сдерживаемая железным самоконтролем магия вырвалась на волю, заполняя и без того плохо освещенную залу густой осязаемой тьмой.

Джону совсем не было страшно. Он не знал, как другие воспринимали происходящее, подозревал, что отнюдь не положительно, но лично ему стало спокойнее. Теперь вместо лент, словно живая тьма льнула к его рукам, лицу и шее, что не были скрыты одеждой. И теперь, когда на его магии больше не было сковывающих пут, он, наконец, смог вздохнуть полной грудью.

Крепкие мимолетные объятия стали для него откровением. Но он даже не успел насладиться ощущением широких плеч Холмса или его узкой талии под ладонями, как тот стремительно выскользнул из его рук. По крайней мере, прижавшись прохладными губами к его уху, темный маг горячим шепотом успел сообщить ему свои дальнейшие действия:

– Давай поймаем этого Паука.

– Шерлок! – окликая Холмса, Джон не знал, чего хотел больше – остановить или пожелать удачи. Его не радовала перспектива того, что тот в одиночку решил поохотиться на полудемона, виновного в гибели уже двух людей.

Стоило тьме рассеяться, а магическим огонькам снова неуверенно разжечься, выполняя свое прямое предназначение, как стало понятно, что продолжения у шоу уже не будет. Не было больше светящегося круга арены, мерцающей паутины или акробатов, как и не было Шерлока, лишь потерянные и озадаченные лица людей, которые теперь с подозрением и недоумением смотрели на него, ожидая ответов.

Джон подмигнул Су Линь и захлопал в ладоши, делая вид, что случившиеся действительно было частью программы. Ведьма, сразу же поняв его намек, с явным облегчением рассмеялась и поддержала уже его представление:

– Как необычно, дорогой! Даже не знала, что будет так интересно!

Выполнив этот минимум и, хотя бы так успокоив переполошившихся посетителей, они поспешили покинуть это столь резко ставшее негостеприимным место. Теперь о том, чтобы посмотреть разрекламированный афишами грандиозный фейерверк или запустить в небо фонарики не могло быть и речи; им в принципе не стоило лишний раз светиться на улице. Поэтому за неимением лучшей альтернативы Джон просто пригласил Су Линь к ним на Бейкер Стрит в надежде, что хотя бы в родных, защищенных стенах они будут в безопасности.

Пока они были заняты представлением, народу на улице заметно прибавилось, так что теперь до входа в метро им пришлось пробираться через многочисленные прогуливающиеся парочки, семьи с детьми и шумные компании подростков. Вокруг бурлило веселье; от обилия используемых заклинаний у кого угодно могла закружиться голова, и единственное спасение было лишь в гигантских, нанесенных прямо на асфальт под ногами рун рассеивания. Им периодически встречались патрули и Стражи, что вселяло определенный оптимизм; все же мероприятия подобно этому всегда несли в себе потенциальный риск безопасности и здоровью граждан.

Спустившись, наконец, в метро и отыскав более-менее тихий угол, Джон набрал Лейстрада и вкратце, рассказал о произошедшем. Его подозрения оправдались – Шерлок и не думал связываться с Инспектором и просить помощи, поэтому он для успокоения совести исправил это упущение. Теперь им оставалось лишь набраться терпения и ждать.

Пригласив девушку переступить порог их дома, Джон снял охранные чары. Его уже несколько раз посещала мысль установить такие же чары и на входной двери с улицы. Хотя это добавило бы неудобств миссис Хадсон, а ему совсем не хотелось еще больше обременять их домовладелицу.

– А у вас тут довольно мило.

Как не посмотри, но на взгляд Джона, милым их жилище можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, хотя, наверное, с точки зрения Артефактиста здесь было собрано немало занятного.

– Эмм... Спасибо, – Джон как можно более незаметно попытался задвинуть ногой под стол подальше от чужих любопытных глаз коробку, о содержании которой добропорядочной ведьме, что в этот вечер неожиданно стала их гостьей, лучше было не знать. – Чаю?

– Не откажусь, – Су Линь Яо прошлась по их гостиной и остановилась у светящегося черепа. Тот, почувствовав внимание к себе, засветился еще ярче. Скрепя сердце, он поделился с тем своей магией, дабы хоть как-то развлечь гостью. Между ведьмой и магическим предметом завязался оживленный разговор, и Джон воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы проверить содержимое их кухни, впрочем, заранее подозревая, что его ожидало.

Как он и предполагал, они были катастрофически не готовы к приему каких-либо гостей. Конечно же, Шерлок умудрился доесть последнее печенье и, конечно же, не сказать ему об этом. У них даже чай закончился, не говоря уже о кофе или молоке. Вывод напрашивался неутешительный – миссис Хадсон с Лейстрадом на пару безбожно разбаловали их. То, что даже Инспектор приходил к ним не с пустыми руками, уже о многом говорило о них, и Джон пообещал себе в ближайшее же время составить разговор со всеми участниками этой прискорбной ситуации. А пока у него было всего одно универсальное решение на примете. 

Он выглянул их кухни в гостиную, Су Линь все так же общалась с черепом с той лишь разницей, что теперь девушка с удобством расположилась в его любимом кресле и вертела в руках какую-то книгу.

– Что-то я проголодался. Может, закажем что-нибудь?

За редким исключением, когда ему действительно что-то хотелось приготовить, или когда их угощала миссис Хадсон, они с Шерлоком питались за счет длинного перечня ресторанов и кафе с доставкой. У них даже были любимые места, откуда они постоянно заказывали еду, и даже Анджело делал для них исключения, доставляя свою фирменную пасту, когда у них было настроение поесть итальянской кухни.

Перебирая многочисленные меню, Джон решил, что сидящая в их гостиной ведьма точно не должна была отказаться от восточной кухни, к тому же и Шерлок любил все острое. Су Линь действительно была не против, поэтому оставив заказ, он присоединился к беседе. Ему было любопытно, о чем мог говорить магический предмет, созданный Шерлоком и сейчас напитанные его магией, когда его собеседником был кто-то посторонний. Радовало одно, что тот, по крайней мере, не сплетничал о них с Шерлоком, только об их делах. Возможно, дело было в нем самом и его магии, но сейчас магический череп разительно отличался и манерой говорить, и даже выбором темы от привычной Джону картины.

Раздавшийся внизу звонок отвлек его от обсуждения одного из их последних дел, которое он называл про себя «Делом о тенях, крадущих свет».

– Это, наверное, доставка. Что-то они быстро.

Беспечно распахивая дверь, Джон уже знал, что по ту сторону его будет ждать вовсе не Тонни из китайского ресторанчика через два квартала от Бейкер Стрит. И предчувствие беды не подвело его, но он даже не успел увернуться от полетевшего в него заклинания оглушения. Падая в объятия глухого беспамятства, он успел лишь подумать, что, по крайней мере, Су Линь Яо была в безопасности за защитным барьером их охранных рун. Главное, только чтобы девушка не выскочила за ним, осознав, что что-то случилось, и череп, больше не подпитываемый его магией, не отвечал ей.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да, это конец. Увы и ах)) но будет же еще третья часть и сайд стори (минимум одна).  
> А еще бонус))) без него было никак)))
> 
> Еще раз спасибо всем кто читал и оставлял комментарии - это всегда очень приятно) да и в целом очень стимулирует)))
> 
> На правах рекламы - как закончится Фендомная Битва, будет целых 4! текста (и даже с горячим) рейтингом по сериалу Гавай 5-0))) Мне прям уже не терпится ими поделиться))) Все реклама на этом закончилась)))
> 
> Тем, кто будет ждать третью часть - я ее даже еще не садилась писать, но уже собираю мысли и идеи. Вторая часть писалась примерно год, и даже после начала выкладки, я текст постоянно перечитывала и вносила небольшие изменения. Это я к тому, что пока не напишу весь текст полностью, никаких апдейтов и выкладок увы от меня не будет.
> 
> Целую всех)))  
> ____
> 
> АПД от 17.10.17: Наконец, добавила иллюстрацию))))) уряяяя

Верхнюю часть спины нещадно пекло огнем, и только холодные камни под ним хоть как-то помогали облегчить это невыносимое жжение. От подобных условий его давно зажившая рана от магической стрелы начала ныть и пульсировать, добавляя еще больше дискомфорта. Джон неловко заворочался, но это имело мало толку - его ноги и руки были надежно скованы прикрученными к полу солидными железными обручами. Эти же обручи еще и служили путами для его магии, что невольно напитывала их, делая заклинание цикличным.

Из одежды на нем оставили лишь джинсы, что было хоть каким-то утешением перед перспективой оказаться попросту голым неизвестно где и неизвестно перед кем. Хотя его положение все еще оставалось печальным.

Это было уже в третий раз, когда его похищали, если считать случай в Министерстве и его неофициальное знакомство с Майкрофтом Холмсом за первый раз. Во второй раз его похитил дракон, желая заполучить себе. Этот стал третьим и, как подсказывала ему интуиция, по той же причине. Его необычная аура привлекала не только консультирующих темных магов и древних существ, но и преступные синдикаты. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не мог назвать свою жизнь скучной или пресной.

Вытянув шею, Джон попробовал рассмотреть левую руку. Ему было плохо видно, все же освещение в помещение, где его бросили лежать, оставляло желать лучшего, но кажется, его похитители не обратили никакого внимания на его черные ногти, а значит, и руну поиска пропустили. И на его удачу, ему даже не нужно было ее активировать, она уже работала. Будь иначе и она стала бы для него абсолютно бесполезной - его руки сковали таким образом, что он даже при большом желании не смог бы даже накарябать хоть какой-то символ.

Ему не нравилось жжение на спине. Судя по неприятным ощущениям, как Целитель, он с уверенностью мог сказать, что теперь на его коже светились какие-то руны, заключенные в пентаграммы. Не имея возможности осмотреть их или даже применить элементарное заклинание диагностики, он мог только гадать об их предназначении.

По его внутренним часам в отключке он пребывал около трех-четырех часов. Этого времени было более чем достаточно, чтобы и увезти его в непонятном направлении, надежно спрятать и еще и раздеть, нанести руны и надежно сковать. Джон повертел головой и пытался осмотреться, прислушиваясь к окружающим его шорохам и звукам. Кажется, его оставили в каком-то подземелье, судя по холодным камням под ним, запаху сырости и плесени, скудному, практически отсутствующему освещению и гуляющему по полу сквозняку. Легкий ветерок поднимал в воздух и, играясь, кружил черные, потяжелевшие от влажности хлопья. Неудивительно, что ему показался знакомым еще и легкий запах, примешивающийся к запаху мха и мокрого камня. Вокруг, если его не обманывали глаза, был рассыпан сандаловый пепел.

Его, конечно же, не просто так похитили, оставалось только узнать, зачем именно: ради информации или из-за него самого. Судя по сделанным с ним приготовлениям, верным было скорее его последнее предположение. Невольно сама собой напрашивалась мысль, сколько же еще неприятностей его могло ждать из-за его необычной ауры и магии. Хотя что-то хорошее с ним все же произошло. Если бы не воскрешение и измененная магия, он, скорее всего, никогда бы не встретил единственного в своем роде консультирующего темного мага и не стал бы не только его партнером, но и другом.

Появление знакомой невысокой и деликатной фигуры его почти не удивило. То, что глава секты «Черный лотос» была замешана еще и в контрабанде редких артефактов, они с Шерлоком начали подозревать еще с его посещения собрания для новичков. Чего Джон не ожидал, так это того, что пожилая ведьма лично появиться в этом мрачном, сыром месте.

– Шерлок Холмс. Он уже выяснил, где находится Ключ?

– Даже если и выяснил, мне это не известно, – в конце концов, отпираться было глупо. Если за ними следили, то и так знали о ходе их расследования.

– Не пытайся обмануть меня, это бесполезно.

– Нам так и не удалось выяснить, что это такое, и где это найти, – и в этом Джон не лукавил. Даже такой опытный Артефактист, как Су Линь Яо не знала, что могло быть Ключом для Сферы, что уж говорить о нем. Возможно, у Шерлока были предположения, но он ими с ним так и не поделился.

Их беседу прервал появившийся, словно из ниоткуда, мужчина. Так прятаться в тенях умели лишь темные маги, демоны и полудемоны, и, судя по чужой ауре подошедший к ним маг относился сразу и к тем, и к другим.

– Для ритуала все готово, госпожа.

– Тогда приступим. Заказчик не может больше ждать. И у нас будут серьезные проблемы, если мы не уложимся к нужному сроку. Мне бы не хотелось разочаровать нашего покровителя.

Чужие слова лишний раз подтвердили подозрения Шерлока об участии в происходящем загадочного темного мага, с чьим присутствием им уже пришлось столкнуться как минимум один раз, в «Деле умирающего дракона». Все настойчиво указывало на то, что покровителем, о котором шла речь, был таинственный Мориарти, которому они в очередной раз перешли дорогу.

Ему могло и показаться, но складывалось впечатление, что тени по углам стали гуще. Или это могло быть игрой его воображения и результатом скудного освещения, но что-то ему подсказывало, что причина была в одном, лично ему прекрасно знакомом темном маге.

Не он один заметил, что что-то изменилось. Послышались хаотичные возгласы и шум то удаляющихся, то приближающихся шагов. Как бывшему военному, Джону довелось поучаствовать в немалом количестве рейдов, поэтому схема работы группы захвата ему была превосходно известна. И от него, как от заложника, требовалось лишь остаться в живых, по возможности не привлекая к себе внимания, чем он и был занят, пытаясь даже дышать через раз.

Он лежал с широко распахнутыми глазами, и, когда из клубящейся тьмы возникло бледное лицо с темными провалами глазниц, он был готов. Джон даже подумать не мог, что простой на вид кухонный нож мог с такой легкость резать зачарованный металл, и если бы не видел это собственными глазами, никогда бы не поверил. С его стороны было наивным полагать, что все артефакты должны были быть редкими и красивыми предметами. За время этого дела он уже несколько раз смог убедиться в собственном невежестве, что признавать ему было неприятно, но правда так и оставалась правдой. Считая себя образованным среднестатистическим англичанином, в некоторых аспектах он сильно себе льстил.

Он с трудом поднялся и, покачиваясь от холода и усталости, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к замершему перед ним на коленях темному магу, который тут же подскочил, чтобы поддержать его от возможного падения.

– Я знал, что ты придешь, – положив ладонь на широкое плечо, Джон потянулся к чужому теплу. Он так устал и замерз, что практически не чувствовал ни ног, ни рук. Даже не будучи Целителем, он мог сказать, что имел все шансы заработать воспаление не только легких, но и большинства других внутренних органов.

Прохладная рука, зарывшаяся в его спутанные волосы, медленно спустилась к горящим огнем рунам на его спине, даря облегчение от боли и успокоение. Видеть темного мага без плаща и тем более пиджака было непривычно. Зато теперь Джон мог беспрепятственно рассмотреть красивые запястья и руки, больше не скрытые тканью. Он ждал, что те будут покрыты черными метками, но они были на удивление чисты – только бледная светлая кожа с синими прожилками вен.

 

 

Они так и замерли, прижавшись друг к другу и не замечая ничего вокруг.

– Ты сделаешь это, наконец?

Пока он лежал, скованный и беззащитный, и ждал своей участи, то действительно жалел лишь об одном – что так и не решился сделать первый шаг, полностью отдав инициативу Шерлоку. Тогда, это почему-то казалось ему верным решением, и даже сейчас он все еще сомневался.

– Я думал, ты никогда не спросишь.

Целоваться с Шерлоком Холмсом было неправдоподобно, удивительно, немного неудобно и абсолютно непривычно. Он подозревал, что ему будет неловко, и так и было. Джон не думал, что впервые подобное случится при таком количестве свидетелей. А еще ему пришлось сильно запрокинуть голову и даже немного привстать на носочки, чтобы было удобнее зарыться пальцами в густые волнистые волосы. Но чужие мягкие прохладные губы были именно такими, какими он себе их представлял множество раз, размышляя о том, каково это будет – поцеловать темного мага.

И он точно не представлял, что они с непривычки будут стукаться носами в поисках нужного поворота головы. Джон не помнил, чтобы он так нервничал, даже когда впервые серьезно поцеловал девушку в 13 лет. Но, то было давно померкнувшее воспоминание, а сейчас он целовал Шерлока. Или правильнее было сказать, Шерлок целовал его. Темный маг незаметно перехватил инициативу, и неожиданно все встало на свои места. Он целовал Джона так, словно в его мыслях не было ничего, кроме них, ничего, кроме этого поцелуя, их губ и перемешивающегося дыхания. Это пьянило, даря непередаваемое ощущение единения.

Вокруг снова, как и несколько месяцев назад суетились агенты Министерства, собирая доказательства проведения незаконных ритуалов, описывая и бережно пряча редкие артефакты, разрушая и деактивируя руны и пентаграммы. И снова на нем был ярко-оранжевый плед, он даже не понял, как его на него накинули, должно быть это сделал Лейстрад. Удивительно, как все изменилось за прошедшее время и в тоже время осталось неизменным. Для полноты картины не хватало только Некроманта Майкрофта Холмса со своим бессменным секретарем или кем ему там приходилась красивая ведьма.

– Что с Су Линь? – за переживаниями о собственной безопасности и жизни, он напрочь забыл, что в их гостиной теоретически осталась другая молодая симпатичная ведьма.

– С ней все в порядке, можешь не переживать. После твоего внезапного исчезновения миссис Хадсон не допустила бы, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

– Хорошо. Это хорошо.

– Мы накрыли целую сеть незаконного ввоза, распространения и создания редких магических артефактов. С сектой «Черного лотоса» тоже будет покончено, как только будут предъявлены официальные обвинения, – Инспектор Грегори Лейстрад усердно делал вид, что не видел ни их объятий, ни поцелуя, но получалось у него так себе. И судя по карим, искрящимся смехом глазам им предстояла продолжительная беседа за бокалом пива, когда все уляжется.

По крайней мере, из его похищения вышел хоть какой-то толк. И теперь перспектива быть использованным в ритуале, не казалось ему больше такой уже ужасной. Как ни как, в его новой деятельности были свои темные стороны, и он об этом был прекрасно осведомлен.

– Даже не думай! – предостерегающе возмутился Джон, выставив руки вперед.

– Но ты же босиком!

– Нет и еще раз нет!

– Но Джон!

– В очередной раз я вынужден согласить с Шерлоком, – вставил свои пять центов Лейстрад, ехидно подмигивая ему из-за спины темного мага.

– Я и сам могу дойти, не нужно меня нести! Шерлок! Шерлок! – его возмущение было ожидаемо проигнорировано, и он был поднят на руки словно невеста.

– Не дергайся, иначе я могу тебя случайно уронить.

Джон знал, что этого никогда бы не произошло, поэтому чтобы спрятаться от неловкости, он просто с головой замотался в яркую ткань пледа. Ничего, он припомнит это и темному магу, и Лейстраду, когда они меньше всего будут этого ожидать. Его месть будет неожиданной и сладкой.

Как бы там ни было, сейчас он был рад и сильным рукам, что уверенно несли его по хитросплетениям коридоров и проходов, и громкому сердцебиению, что он мог отчетливо слышать через два слоя ткани, прижавшись ухом к чужой груди. Он еще раз доверился этому невозможному, странному и удивительному магу и в очередной раз не прогадал.

 

 

Небольшой бонус.

 

От автора: остался еще один момент, который мне не удалось по ходу развития сюжета нигде осветить, и немного поразмышляв над ним, я пришла к выводу, что стоит написать небольшой бонус, и окончательно поставить точку для этой части.

 

Им повезло, что заднее сиденье кэбов было весьма просторным. Джон с удобством, закутавшись по макушку в оранжевый плед, устроился на коленях Шерлока. Холмс в свою очередь принял это как должное, и теперь, заключив в кольцо из рук, удерживал его на поворотах и не давал соскользнуть на сиденье при торможении.

Как и все прочие таксисты, что им обычно попадались, их сегодняшний водитель и глазом не моргнул ни на их более чем странный внешний вид, ни на их более чем вызывающее поведение. Вот недаром, Шерлок выбирал только определенные кэбы по одному ему ведомым критериям.

– Знаешь, мне тут пришла одна мысль в голову, - все же просто лежать и беспокоиться о собственной участи было довольно утомительным и скучным занятием, поэтому в ожидании долгожданного спасения Джон развлекал себя, как мог. – Мы ведь так и не узнали, что из себя представляет Ключ для Сферы. Я думал…

Он резко замолчал, чужое самодовольное выражение лица красноречиво служило ответом уже само по себе.

– Постой, ты уже знаешь, что это… Шерлок! – его возмущению не было предела.

– Хочешь узнать, что это за артефакт? – две большие ладони обхватили его голову, притянув невозможно близко к чужому лицу.

– Конечно! Ты еще спрашиваешь, – Джон притих. Они практически соприкасалось носами, и он, конечно же, не мог не вспомнить недавний поцелуй. Ему до сих пор казалось, что произошедшее было сном. Ну, или иллюзией, хотя он все еще чувствовал прикосновения чужих губ к своим. Чтобы хоть как-то скрыть неловкость и разливающий в груди жар, он недовольно подергал головой и потребовал. – Объясни.

– Ты, конечно же, не обратил внимания, но у Ван Куна с его секретарем, вспомни ту грустную девушку, что нас встретила, была не просто интрижка. Они состояли в довольно продолжительных и серьезных отношениях. Хотя подозреваю, что она так не считала, раз решила расстаться с ним.

– Ммм, - Джон напряг память, все же с посещения ими Биржи Артефактов прошло какое-то время, к тому же они не сидели без дела – их дни были еще и весьма насыщенными на события и встречи. – Ты еще обратил внимание на ее заколку-оберег… Не может быть!

– Именно. Все это время она носила в волосах девять миллионов фунтов и даже не подозревала о том, что ее прическу держит один из редчайших артефактов в истории человечества.

– Потрясающе, – Джон немного поерзал на чужих коленях, устраиваясь удобнее. – Ты потрясающий. Хотя мог бы и рассказать мне об этом раньше.

– Но как бы я тогда смог сейчас заслужить твое восхищение и поцелуй?

– А ты его заслужил?

– Скажешь, что нет?

– Заслужил. Я тобой восхищаюсь.


End file.
